Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight
by Kain772
Summary: Knight Elsa is given a mission to recover a stolen item and capture one of the people that stole the item. Little does she know that the person she is supposed to capture will completely alter her world in ways she never thought possible. Soulmate, Elsanna, Future Space AU
1. Chapter 1

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,791 (Long for beginning of the story)

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Knight Elsa is given a mission to recover a stolen item and capture one of the people that stole the item. Little does she know that the person she is supposed to capture will completely alter her world in ways she never thought possible.

* * *

Darkness covered the large city that dominated most of the continent. On one of the streets of the city walked a woman. Her hair was white as snow and pulled back into a tight braid that hung over her right shoulder. She wore a long brown trench coat that nearly dragged on the ground. The coat was open showing her slim body was covered in dark blue military type clothing underneath. The chest had pockets in a variety of places and her pants had a very similar look with pockets covering multiple locations and had on black combat boots.

The woman's face had the most distinct features her eyes held no emotion, her lips showed hardly any color and only formed a straight line across her face. The only remarkable thing on her face was a tattoo that marked an otherwise flawless face. The tattoo was just under her right eye. It was black and formed a wide S shape that went from the crease of her nose to the edge of her cheek bone. It was compact and didn't go below her nose. The bottom of the S shape had three downward lines that dropped slightly below her upper lip.

The woman stopped at a door on the street. Just outside the door a man sat on a stool and a small podium stood next to him. The podium had a small light on it and it was the only light that showed on the dark street. The woman cleared her throat and the man looked up from his device with a scowl. The man's scowl changed as soon as he saw the mark on her face and his eyes went wide with fear.

"I'm only here for a drink," the woman said in a voice that almost sounded musical, but at the same time emotionless. The man held out his hand and the woman placed an Identity card in it. The man brought the card under the light which turned green. He then stood up and opened the door for the woman.

Elsa walked into the bar and everyone in the place froze. Many had hands drifting towards their hips. "I'm only here for the drinks," she called out as she walked towards a bar stool. Everyone relaxed a little, but the mood of the whole place changed. This place would be considered a dive bar even on the most slum of planets, but it had what she wanted, quite. She took an empty chair as far away from everyone as possible and set her ID card on the bar.

The bartended sauntered over the only man in the place that didn't fear her. He had a completely shaved head and wore black makeup around his eyes. His black lips frowned as he stood in front of her and pulled out a coaster and set it in front of her. "You know you are bad for business. There are bars all over the planet that would be more than happy to host you." The man pulled out a glass and filled it to the brim with amber liquid, her drink of choice. "Now I'll never forget what you did for that person, in the place at the time, but you kill my profits for a month when you come here," the man set the drink in front of her.

"Do you really think I come here every time I'm on planet?" she replied as she took a sip. "I come here when I want to drink alone, without someone trying to kiss my ass. Plus I like you winning personality." She then pulled out a second coaster and looked at the man. He pulled out a second glass, filled it and set it in front of her.

"Must have been a ruff one," he said as he walked over to help a customer that wanted to cash out.

Elsa knew it hurt his business to come here, but here was a person that didn't want anything from her. He was the only person in the galaxy that she could say that about with certainty. So in the end he was as close to a friend as she had, probably would ever have again.

She just finished her first glass when a quite melody played from her pocket. Everyone that was left in the bar, which was only about half of the people that where in the place when she originally came in, froze in place. Elsa set down the glass slowly and just as slowly reached in her pocket. She grabbed her holo and pulled it out to look at it. It was a level 5 black list job on the outer rim on a planet called Miranda. "Not this planet," she said and everyone relaxed a little. She set down the holo and grabbed the glass and started to sip it down. Level 5 meant that people were going to have to die over this mission.

"Don't you have to go?"

"Level 5 black. I am one of three people able to get those jobs right now and the other two are on jobs already. So it's no rush," she said with a half-smile that she tried to make look genuine. She still pulled out her credit chit and handed it to him. She could finish her drink, but the Knighthood wouldn't wait forever. This level of job was often long, complicated and took a significant investment so they would be willing to wait while she finished her drink.

The bartender brought back her credit chit and set it down in front of her. She placed her thumb on the device and accepted the charges whatever it was. She placed the chit back in the pocket it belonged and finished off the glass. "You know I often wonder if you are still alive some times and right when I think you aren't you come walking in the door. Is there any way to know if a NARK falls in the line of duty?"

The question brought a real smile to her face. It felt unfamiliar and odd, but it only confirmed that this man was the only person in galaxy that she could say was a friend. "Nope. If I fall in the line of duty the only thing that marks my passing is the shallow grave that I could be hoped to be buried in," she replied as she stood up and walked out of the bar to catch a taxi to the Castle.

* * *

Elsa walked up the large staircase that led into the Castle. There were many Castles on multiple different planets, but this one was the original Castle the Head Quarters of the Knighthood. The Knighthood was a division of the government and military that policed both entities, but also was the end all of the law. The Knighthood had no jurisdiction and would send operatives in and out of Allied space. If no one knew whose job it was to go after a person or recover a stolen item or if jurisdiction was in question it would go to the Knighthood. The Knighthood was then broken up into different levels and the people working them would have different levels of clearance.

Elsa walked through the doors and looked around the bright gaudy entryway that welcomed anyone who entered the Castle. The sight that dominated everything was the sculpture in the center. A large pyramid rose up and the peak floated slightly above the rest of the pyramid. Over the peak floated a lidless eye that appeared to follow you were ever you moved. It was of course a hologram, but it was disconcerting to all except the people who are used to it.

The security desk was built into the bottom of the pyramid and she walked up to the secretary that was checking people in. Elsa held out her identity card and placed it under the light that was shining down in front of the secretary. They didn't even look up at her before waving her bye. Elsa walked past the desk around the pyramid towards the elevators that would take her to the level five deployment center. She had to do a retinal scanner, finger print scanner and had her ID card scanned before the doors even opened. There were no buttons to push to go anywhere else in this elevator. If you were able to get in you were only going to a single place.

She walked out of the elevator to an empty hallway that only had a few doors off of it. At the end of the hallway was a desk with an older man sitting behind it. She walked up to him and he pointed to the scanner. She placed her hand under the scanner and he looked up at her. His face was covered in scar's and wrinkles and he wore the same S mark under his eye that she did, the mark of the ward of the state. His only had two lines instead of the three she wore. Children that had parents killed, arrested or multiple other reasons would be placed as wards of the state. They would be placed in different academies according to age and the state would raise them. Only the babies would be marked with the S with three lines to indicate that they knew nothing else.

"NARK Elsa you are to procced to the black door to receive mission instructions." The man she knew from prior missions, but he was always official and to the point. It came from years of military training and she saluted before heading towards the door to the man's right that opened right before she got there. It lead to a room that had a table surrounded by chairs, no windows, nothing unique other than the four colored doors that resided on the other walls of the room. The doors had no knobs to turn only the color that they were. To her left was a green and blue door, to her right was a red door and on the other end of the room an ominously black door. The first time she had a level five black mission she was terrified to walk through the door, but now she simply walked over to it and placed her hand on the door.

The door opened into an empty black room that was so terrifying the first time now she walked into the center. When the door closed everything went black. Then suddenly the room came to lite and a table with three men sat appeared. It all had the greenish tint of a hologram, but she knew that she would have the same look to them.

"NARK Elsa we have a recovery mission for you. Highest priority," one of the men spoke first very officially. He was a dressed in dress blues and wore the mark of a five star Admiral with the Allied Military. He would report to one person above him and that was the Space Marshal. A level five black list recovery mission was odd to say the least. Usually they were reserved for kill orders.

"A rebel group infiltrated a secure facility and stole a top secret item. We need you to recover the item as quickly as possible and with extreme prejudice," a second man spoke he also wore the mark of a ward of the state. Else knew this man as he was the Knight Commander of the Knighthood. He would have approved the level and color of the mission. Now she understood why the mission was assigned a kill level. It was in the end a recovery mission, but the rebel group was to be eliminated as well. A picture of an odd handle shaped object appeared next to the table. It looked like a handle that belonged on a shower door not a top secret item. Elsa touched next to the item to bring up the specifics of the device and it was blank. The picture then showed the object get put in a case. The case would be delivered to her ship before the meeting was over as per protocol.

"I want to stress how sensitive this mission is. The item itself is valuable beyond measure and the group itself has been a thorn in the alliance side for many years," the final man spoke. He was an elected official from Allied command.

"All members of the group are to be eliminated," the Admiral spoke again, "with exception of this woman." A picture from what appeared to be security footage. The picture of the woman wasn't very good. It didn't show her face at all, it only showed that she wore her hair up and in a hat. It made her hair length questionable. Elsa touched the hologram of the photo and blew it up larger. The woman was at a computer station, she wore gloves, a long sleeve shirt and long pants.

"I know this is hardly the best information to go on," the Knight Commander spoke this time, "This woman is a slicer with skill we have never seen before. The group has been little more than an annoyance before this, but with this woman she was able to hack her way through every level of security we put in place for the secret facility. From landing protocols, security clearance and even the high security vault doors."

"This woman could be an asset if we could place her on a path of good," the council member spoke again."

"If she is in the cross fire?" Elsa asked.

"If she is eliminated the job will still be considered completed in full. Bonus is in place if she is captured alive," the Commander spoke again. "All mission specific information will be downloaded to your holo and the last known location of the rebel group was on planet Miranda in the outer rim."

"The outer rim is beyond the jurisdiction of the Military branch and that means no reinforcements," the Admiral states a fact that Elsa already knew.

"Any questions NARK?" the councilmen asked and Elsa shook her head no.

Then images all faded except for the Knight Commanders which was clear as day. It meant she had to wait for additional instructions. After a minute or two of silence as the Commander worked on his holo he finally spoke. "As you know there is no way to remove the mark," she knew which mark he was talking about. "But it would be very prudent of you to alter the mark as the planet you are traveling to will be very much against you. Use extreme caution with this job and expect this group to be prepared for you." She simply nodded her head and the image blinked out of existence. The door that she came in opened and light from the antechamber flooded the room.

* * *

Elsa was walking through the space port and right towards her ship. She had called ahead and had the ground crew prepping her ship to leave. It was all powered up and she could see the thrusters were warmed. She had named it Arendelle after a story she once heard, but she simply called it Aren.

"Welcome back Elsa," the female slightly computerized voice rang out as Elsa walked on board.

"Hay Aren we stocked up and ready to go?"

"Yes and a mission package arrived as well. From my scan it is an empty case," Aren replied.

"Yup we are on a recovery mission,"

"I detect the traces of alcohol on your breath should I take over the liftoff procedure?" Aren spoke with a slight teasing sound.

"You know just as much as I do that I can't get drunk," Elsa replied as she sat down in the pilots chair and started hitting buttons.

"They say that one is all it takes to cause an accident," Aren was just getting preachy at this point.

"No thanks mom," Elsa replied as she unlocked to docking collar and started to lift off. "Download the mission specifics from my holo." She could see the information lighting up the screen to her left as she piloted out of the atmosphere. "Alright plotting course for outer rim," Elsa began typing coordinates for Miranda.

"They never seem to give you the easy safe missions do they?" Aren asked and Elsa ignored the computers concern.

"Estimate –"

"One day, seven hours and thirty-six minutes until arrival," Aren interrupted as it was Elsa's usual procedure.

"I'll go get some rest. I leave my safety in your hands my dear," Elsa called out as she got up and walked towards her cabin.

"You are in good hands," Aren replied.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday and Thursday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,648

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa is on her way to a planet that is outside of the Alliance jurisdiction in her hunt to find a dangerous device and the group that stole it. What will she find on the planet?

* * *

They would be landing on Miranda in a few hours and Elsa was going over all the information they had on the rebel group. The groups name was The Children of Aria, which is quaint because Aria was the lead planet that started a multi planet civil war when Elsa was young. It was a later rendered uninhabitable because of an experimental weapon that they tested that caused the atmosphere to become poisonous. It was an odd lesson in history that the planet that started the war also ended it.

Thinking of when she was young her eyes wondered to the mark on her left wrist. It was a black mark that looked a lot like the tattoo marking her as a Ward of the State. Only this mark wasn't sanctioned by the state and no one knew how it got there. She did research on the mark and she wasn't born with it, because when she was placed as a ward at one year old she had no identifying marks. Then after she turned three years old there is an incident report of the mark appearing one day.

She had done all the research she could on the mark when she was sixteen and there was no information about it. It was as black as if it was a new tattoo it never faded and didn't have to be retouched like other tattoos. It looked like half of an intricate snow flake that was missing the other half. When she was younger she dreamed that it made her in some way special and people would come find and rescue her. Of course that rescue never came and whatever it meant she didn't care anymore.

"Elsa I have scanned all of the data from the break in that we were given and just like you said the information is small. The hacker was able to disable all security cameras and erased all the information on the security hard drives about their presence. Whoever they are they were very efficient," Aren jolted Elsa out of her day dream.

"I suspected as much. Did you get anything new from the picture of the hacker?" she asked.

"Only thing that might be new is I suspect that she is a red head." Even though Aren was technically an AI she was a very advanced one and often was able to deduce things that computer programs normally couldn't. Her deductions would often be correct and on more than one occasion it saved Elsa's hide.

"Give me the clues that make you suspect that," Elsa replied.

"The hat that she wore was the same as the others. Hers has a slight shift in color that would represent lighter colored hair. Not as light as your own, but still lighter. Also the little bit of her face that was visible only for a brief millisecond showed that she had many freckles on her nose," as Aren spoke images were brought up in Elsa's holo device and she could see as the color filters were placed on the hats the one on the woman did change at a different level. Then the second picture barely had any sort of recognizable feature, but just as Aren said it looked like her nose was covered in freckles.

"Anything else?"

"I suspect the person is also left handed," Aren brought up the video and showed the woman opened her laptop with her left hand. It could be coincidence, but people often did things naturally with the dominate hand.

"Ok I'm going to get cleaned up then alter my mark. See if you can find out what the people are wearing planet side," Elsa called out as she started to pull her PT cloths off getting ready to have her last shower in who knows how long.

* * *

Elsa had to land Aren in a large field not far from one of the "cities" on Miranda. The city had no space port so it ended up that you had to find an open field with no houses near it and land there. At least that was what was reported when she requested permission to land. In her opinion the city wouldn't be considered a city anywhere else other than on a planet in the outer rim. She had her long brown duster on and her cloths were of the style of the people on the planet. She her usual array of weapons scattered over her body and pulled out a large brimmed hat.

She probably looked more like she belonged on the set of a western movie then in a space ship, but this is what people wore on this back water planet. "Now remember that the UV from this star in twice as intense as the stars you are use too. You fare skin will get burned in under a minute," Aren said as Elsa walked towards the ramp to unload.

"Thank you mother," she replied as she grabbed her back pack with some of her extra medical supplies. She was going to act like a black market medicine dealer until she found out information about the Children of Aria. She had also altered her mark to look more like a mark that used to belong to a gang that existed on a planet half way across the galaxy. It no longer looked like an S but was blockier with four long lines that streaked down her cheek and ended just above her jaw line. Hopefully it wouldn't garner another question, but it seemed from what they found of the people on this planet having a tattoo on your face made you instantly conspicuous.

The city must have been a major trade hub as Aren had thought. The short walk into the city was filled with people passing by with carts full of farming goods, tools and many other things. The thing Elsa noticed was just as she feared not a single mark that wasn't a scar on peoples face. She lowered the brim of her hat and continued walking until she found what looked like a bar.

When she walked in she noticed that was filled mostly with men and the servers were mostly women. The women were scantily dressed and the drinks were flowing. This most likely represented a brothel and not a bar after all, but it was most likely still the best place to get information.

Elsa walked up to the metal bar that looked like it was made from old space ship parts. While keeping the brim of her hat covering the right side of her face she turned and looked at the bartender with her left eye. "What kind of money does this planet deal in?" Elsa asked as she tried to deepen her voice to sound less like a woman.

"We accept Allied credit chits, Republic paper or precious metals," the bartender answered. He was a fat smelly man. His beard looked like he had several meals worth of food stuck in it and he had pot marks all over the rest of his exposed skin. He had an aged sun dried skin that looked more like leather then skin. Also the fact that they still accept Republic paper money meant that they still believed in the rebellion that Aria started. That was what they called themselves, the Republic.

She pulled out a secondary chit that had fewer funds on it, but enough to peak his interest. "Give me a shot of the strongest most expensive stuff you have got and I would be willing to pay for information as well," she growled in her deepened voice.

The bartender gave a disapproving huff and pulled out a bottle that had a thick layer of dust on it. It looked like a bottle of liquor that she had seen pictures of in the history books. If it was what she thought it was it would be expensive and amazing in flavor. He also pulled out a credit chit scanner and scanned her chit and his eyes went wide. He then uncorked the bottle and filled a shot glass with the red hued liquor. He then put the bottle up to his nose and inhaled. The smell must be something because he had a huge smile pierce his bearded face. "What kind of information?"

"I have some valuables I would like to sell, but I am not sure who would be in the market for such items," Elsa replied as she reached into her back and palmed a small bottle of antibiotics. She then lad her gloved hand on the counter and opened it slightly so he could read the bottle. If he had been shocked at the amount of credits she had this item shocked him even more. She closed her hand and slid it back in her bag.

"Doctor Jackson would very much like to see you."

"Where can I find Doc Jackson?" Elsa asked as she brought the shot glass up to her nose. The smell was smoky and sweet almost like honey.

"Three buildings down. You will know the place as he always has towels drying on a line outside his clinic," the bartender said as he placed the credit scanner in front of her to approve the amount. It was way more then she wanted to pay, but she placed her thumb on the scanner and it transferred the amount.

Elsa then brought the glass up to her mouth and sipped the fluid. She closed her eyes as it was the most amazing liquor she had ever tasted. It was smoky, smooth and didn't burn going down. This stuff was worth every credit. When she opened them the bartender was staring at her and a wide mouth grin. "Good stuff isn't it?" She only nodded before sitting down to savor this drink before going to meet this Doc Jackson.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday and Thursday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	3. Chapter 3

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,589

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa has a new target will the doctor give her the information she needed to find the item or the woman? Let's find out.

* * *

Elsa wanted to stay longer and have another drink, but the amount it cost would have caused too much suspicion. Maybe after this mission was over she would come back to this back water little planet and buy the rest of the bottle.

Just as the bartender had said three buildings down there was a line that ran up from the ground to an anchor in the air and the line was filled with towels. There was also a hand painted sign on the building that she recognized the twisted wings around a pillar of a doctor on the allied planets. When she opened the door the first thing she smelt was disinfectant which meant this doctor at least had some medical training.

As she walked up to the desk a woman sat behind it looking at some files "Welcome to the clinic what is you malady today?" the woman said without looking up. Elsa looked around the room as she thought up a lie to tell and then she saw a certificate that she recognized. She walked over to the wall that the certificate was on and saw that it wasn't even a certificate, it was a diploma from one of the most prestigious medical colleges in Allied space. If it was real then this guy really was a doctor and a damn good one, but then why would he be all the way out here in the ass-end of the galaxy.

"Ask Dr. Jackson if he is seeing reps today," she said with a smile that was nearly genuine.

"What?"

"Even if you have no idea what I'm talking about go and asked him if he is seeing reps today," this would be the ultimate test as to whether the diploma was real or not. The secretary looked very put out as she got up and went into the back.

Elsa then heard a "What?" and footsteps coming to the front of the clinic. She turned as saw an older man with gray at his temples and the corner of his eyes had lines that showed years of squinting. When he saw her his eyes narrowed "How did you know that would get me up here and what do you have?"

"I knew because of that," she pointed at the wall, "and I am being serious about having stuff to sell." She once again pulled out a vial and showed it to him. She knew he wouldn't need to see the writing to know what the vial contained.

"Well come back into my office and we will talk Ms.?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Elsa," she replied as she walked through the curtain as he gestured. The back of the clinic had multiple beds that were simply separated by standing curtains. Most of the beds were empty, but a few had patients in them. All the way in the back there were two doors one closed with a sign that read _Clean_ and the other was open that looked like an office.

Dr. Jackson pulled in a second chair and gestured for her to sit. She remained standing and looked at the photographs that covered the walls. "All of the children I helped deliver over the years. Now who are you really and why do you want to sell me some of the best medicine in the galaxy?"

Elsa took off her hat and turned to look at the Dr.. He spent time on a planet that the gang she was impersonating had a significant presence on. His eyes narrowed and he reached behind his back.

Of course it wasn't the reaction she usually got after revealing her face to people, but he doesn't know that he was talking to a NARK. She decided to try and get the information peacefully. "I am only here to sell the medicine and to get information. I am looking for a missing sister that went astray. We believe she is with the Children of Aria. You give me information on the Children and if you have seen a girl that I am looking for and I'll give you some of the medicine I brought with me," Elsa replied as she took the chair across from him and crossed her legs casually.

The doctor removed his hand from the weapon that he kept tucked behind in shirt and reached up to scratch his face. "Is the girl in trouble? Your people don't like it when sisters run away," his reply was very expected as he didn't want to put anyone in danger.

"I need to talk to her. I am not here to kill her or hurt her in any way, but if you don't want to talk I can leave," Elsa put her hat back on.

"No wait. As long as no one will get hurt I'll trade information for some medicine. What else do you have?" Dr. Jackson must have known that she had more things that could save many lives on this little world. Elsa reached back and grabbed five vials and pulled them out setting them on the desk one by one.

His eyes got bigger with every vial "I want to know about a woman that has red hair, a lot of freckles on her face, she is left handed and very, very good with computers. I want to know location and numbers as well," Elsa said as she spun one of the vials on its side on the desk. She hand no fear of him snatching one of the vials before she could and the simple action would make him vulnerable.

"The Children have a compound about two days drive to the east. They had a big meeting a last week and about half of them left planet. A girl that resembles your description was with them," Dr. Jackson answered.

"How do you know this?" she asked fiddling with another bottle.

"They came and bought medical supplies before flying out. I asked what they needed them for and they said to start a revolution, but they always talk like that." Dr. Jackson stopped looking at her and just stared at the vials.

"You said half left so how many are left and did they say where they were going?" she asked as she stacked two bottles precariously on top of one another.

"Around fifteen stayed and they didn't say where they were going, but they said that they had established a FOB on an Allied planet that was sympathetic to their cause," Dr. Jackson started to wring his hands.

"Anything else you can tell me about the girl?" she asked as she lined up the vials nicely again.

"She is going by the name Anna and that's all I know," Dr. Jackson slouched with exhaustion.

"Thank you doctor. You may have these four bottles and my thanks as well," Elsa stood up and placed her hat back on her head. She strode out of the clinic and straight towards Aren. Elsa contacted Aren to prep the ship for takeoff.

The walk back to Aren was uneventful and as she walked up the ramp she once again heard Aren's voice "Welcome back Elsa. I hope the trip was a success."

"It was I had a brandy that was nearly life altering and I have the location of a Children of Aria compound. The woman was here last week before the break in. Hopefully there is more information at the compound," Elsa replied as she sat on the pilot's seat. She made Aren float up to thirty thousand feet and headed east. "The compound was about a two day's drive so from the aerial photographs it should be –"

"Here," Aren interrupted, as a red circle encircled a large building a ways out of town. It was the location that Elsa had figured as well. Shall I set a course and do a few recon photos while you prepare for battle.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you Aren," Elsa replied as she moved out of the pilots chair and towards the armory. After a quick change into her military gear, reequipping her pistols she grabbed her favorite rifle and went back to the cockpit. "How did the recon go?"

"It appears the compound also extends underground. There appears to currently be four targets on the surface, but an unknown amount inside," Aren replied.

"Ok that sounds good I think I'll do an aerial insertion. Get a link to my HAVOC jump suit," Elsa replied as she headed towards the cargo bay.

"That is an extremely dangerous maneuver Elsa are you sure?" Aren asked.

"Yes. I eliminate the targets on the surface and before they can identify my location I'll be cruising in at maximum velocity. Hopefully it will draw out more before I reach the minimum altitude," Elsa called out as she put on her HAVOC suit and pulled the helmet on. The screen lit up and a full read out appeared before her face. "Open the cargo bay door," Elsa radioed as she strapped her rifle to her arm. It would throw off her weight slightly, but nothing she couldn't correct in flight.

"Are you sure Elsa," Aren replied with concern.

"This isn't my first time. It's an order Aren," Elsa replied feeling bad she had to say it, but the ramp started to open and she walked out and stopped at the edge. "Wish me luck," She called out before jumping off the ramp.

Aren's voice came over her in helmet connect "Good luck and come back safe."

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday and Thursday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	4. Chapter 4

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 4:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,589

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa just jumped out of her ship at altitude to assault a compound with multiple hostile members in it. Will she come out unscathed will she find the object or the person she is too capture?

* * *

Elsa fell through the atmosphere for a good long time the silence was nice, but then Aren highlighted the compound and Elsa made a few slight adjustments to make sure she was on target. "Highlight hostile targets," she called and five targets lit up on her screen they were still out of range, but that zone was quickly approaching.

Elsa clicked a button on the gun and the sights showed up on her screen. She moved her arm and the sights moved on the screen. She had done this on simulation many times, but never in real life yet. She quickly crossed the max range and shifted into a straight upright position. Her falling speed jumped dramatically, but the sights from her gun were on target and she clicked a button on her glove. The gun recoiled from the shot and it sent her spinning, but she quickly got it under control. She was prepared this time as she acquired the next target and fired again. "Target one down," Aren answered then a second later "Target two down targets three threw five have moved to target ones location.

Elsa adjusted and fired three shots quickly at the highlighted targets that had gathered around the first target. "Target three, four and five down," Aren answered and Elsa flared her arms and legs out to slow her descent. Her screen started to flash red as she approached danger altitude so she hit the button on her chest and her shoot opened. It jerked her pretty hard, but it was nothing she wasn't use too. The shoot slowed her a lot, but the ground was still approaching fast enough for a hard landing. She rolled with it as much as she could, but the impact still sent shock waves over her whole body. She quickly shook her head and pulled her rifle free of her arm and looked around.

"No new targets," Aren called out the information.

"Activate aerial defense perimeter and keep the cameras on this location," Elsa answered as she walked over to disable the rifles of the eliminated targets. After they were all disabled she then moved to the main compound doors. They appeared to be locked with a finger print scanner, which was pretty high tech for a group that was just an annoyance. Elsa started to suspect that this group was more than the Alliance realized. She went and dragged the body of one of the dead over and scanned his finger. The door opened and she went into the compound weapon poised.

"Remember the compound may go underground," Aren's broadcast was feint and with a slight bit of static. The compound was basically a large house and the first room was an entry way. It looked like it ran the width of the house and had four doors off it, two to the right and two to the left. Elsa decided to go to the first on the right and placed her ear against it. She didn't hear anything inside, but she still crouched and slowly opened the door. Inside was several bunks beds and lockers, but no one was inside. There was another door that led to a bathroom. The bathroom had several feminine products in it so she had to assume that this was the woman's dorm.

She went across the hall and listened to the door and heard something that sounded like snoring. She slowly opened the door and the room was completely black. She turned on her helmets night vision and saw it was a mirror image of the other room. Except two of the bunk beds there were forms sleeping and she had to assume it was the night watchmen. One of the men was pretty overweight and the other was very skinny.

She pulled a knife out and snuck into the room. It was quick, silent and the other person didn't even wake up until it was his turn to have the lights put out. She checked the rest of the beds and found them empty so she moved out of the room. There were only two rooms left and around eight people left. Which meant either that there was a lot of room underground or there was a lot of people in one of the left over rooms.

As she moved towards the door on her far right she could hear voices coming loudly from the room across. "He left me in charge so you need to fall in LINE!" the female voice screamed at the very end.

 _That's not how you stay in charge_ Elsa thought to herself as she made her way over to the door.

"You are doing a piss poor job and as soon as he makes contact again you won't be in charge," a male voice spoke calmly back and then she heard footsteps towards the door she was listening at. She moved into the corner and crouched down. She hoped that the person would walk by without seeing her. A man walked out of the room and he walked right by her and stopped at the door across from her.

"That's odd Butch isn't snoring," the man said to himself and took a step towards the room that now held two dead men in it. She brought her weapon up and aimed at the man's back. "I'm sure he is fine," the man then went back and through the door. She was able to get a glimpse into the room and saw a room full of computers and several people at them. That was going to be the tuff room to take, but since the person in charge is possibly alone in the other room she would go there first.

She reached over and opened the door with her weapon ready. The woman that screamed at was standing with her back to the door and she was leaning on the desk. Her breathing was fast and she was clearly trying to get a hold of herself. _Don't worry you will be breathing easy in a second_ Elsa thought to herself as she brought the rifle aim.

"You shouldn't yell like that it will make you lose respect," a new voice called out and Elsa turned to look at a man standing in a doorway. She had forgotten to check the rest of the room and the man that just spoke was staring at her. She pulled the trigger and hit the woman that just she started to turn around. As Elsa turned towards the newcomer he reached into his pocket and grabbed something. She pulled the trigger and hit him square in the chest, but not before the lights in the room started flashing. A loud alarm started sounding and a computerized voice sounded "Intruder Alert!" over and over again.

She ran over and flipped the desk on its side towards the door and moved it closer. She switched the rifle to automatic. When they come through that door she would mow them down like grass.

She waited and could hear voices outside the door, but she wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. They must be searching for her, but then again didn't hear any doors opening and closing either. _What could they be doing?_ She thought to herself.

Then all the lights in the room went out and so did the information on her HUD. The only light now in the room was coming from a vent in the ceiling. "Aren are you there?" Elsa talked into her com link, but got no response, not even static. She then looked at her rifle and saw that it wasn't functioning at all. "EMP," she said to herself. That meant her com link, suit, rifle, stun grenades and one of the pistols are all now useless. _Damn it. I really liked that rifle_ she thought to herself as she tossed it aside and pulled off her helmet. Now her only option is a pistol that was older the dirt that used bullets that only had seven shots and her knife. _Looks like this is going to get messy,_ Elsa thought to herself. She pulled out the pistol and checked the clip and cocked the firing mechanism.

She then heard voices again outdoor and still couldn't understand what they were saying, but they must think that she doesn't have a useful weapon anymore. She stayed put with the pistol held with both hands. The door slowly started to creek open as someone was going to clear the room. A light clicked on and it started to slowly check a far corner. By the time they shined the light on her she would be able to take the person with the light out.

With the door open she was able to understand the voices. "Butch and Mouse are dead. Looks like their throats were slit while they were sleeping," a female voice spoke.

"Damn it I should have checked when I didn't hear Butch snoring," the male voice that argued with the leader said again.

"Female dorm is clear," another male voice called out.

"Shit," the door started to close again before Elsa was able to get a clear shot. "They must be in with Lau –"

"No names," the familiar male voice rang out again. "We know you are in there. We have you out gunned and outnumbered. Come out with your hands up and we won't kill you immediately."

 _Hay at least he is honest_ , Elsa thought to herself as she tried to formulate a plan. There were around six people left, if Dr. Jackson was correct. She had seven bullets which meant she had to be fast and accurate which were usually inversely proportional. She would also expect to take several rounds in the process. With her gear and enhancements it was survivable, unless she took one to the head.

"That's really encouraging. It makes me really want to come out peacefully," she yelled out.

"You have no other options," the voice called back.

"I can wait and take as many of you as possible when you come in to get me," she called back with gusto.

"We can starve you out. You have running water, two bodies and that is it. We won't have to come in and get you."

"Two bodies huh. So I should kill these two then. I was going to keep them alive, but if you want me to kill them –" Elsa's lie suddenly brought on a lot of voices that where all talking over each other. It was so loud and fast that she couldn't tack any of them. The voices quieted down and moved away so she couldn't hear anything. After a little bit they stopped and the silence dragged on.

"Huh well maybe I'll take the pretty blonde one's head off and toss it out to you guys."

That got the response that she wanted as a man screamed "NO!" and the door started to move, but then there was a loud scuffle outside the door. She couldn't help laughing sarcastically at the men fighting outside. It might have been a good time to charge out firing, but they were sure to have weapons on the door just in case.

She looked over and saw that after she tossed her rifle aside the battery pack had become dislodged. The battery might still have a charge and if it had a charge she could make her stun grenade work, kind of. The grenade had some chemicals in it that should instead turn it into a flash bang if anything. It wouldn't give the grenade enough juice to completely incapacitate people, but it should give enough of a charge to make some ears ring and make reaction times slow. So she grabbed the battery and very slowly stuck her tongue close to the leads. She could feel that it still had a charge so she set down the battery and pulled out the battery from her pistol.

She grabbed her helmet and ripped out some wires. She then pulled out the core of the grenade that had the chemicals in it and on the bottom she could see the leads that would cause the chemicals to react. So she took the wires from her helmet and wired the two batteries together. She then tore some fabric from the woman's shirt and tied all three things together. She hoped that the delay still worked because if not as soon as she touched the wires to the grenade core it would go off.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772


	5. Chapter 5

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 5:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,847

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa has gotten herself into a situation that will be hard to get out of. She has a plan, but will it work or will it back fire?

* * *

So Elsa moved to the door and could hear the men still talking. They were trying to formulate a plan now that they thought their friends aren't dead. She set her gun next to her and had the wires just millimeters above the leads. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and pushed the wires to the leads before tossing it out the door. She grabbed her pistol and waited and waited.

Nothing happened. "HA. Did you think that would work? The EMP –" BOOM!

Elsa opened the door and saw five men and one woman all standing there with their hands up defensively. None of them reacted to her walking out the door. She aimed and pulled the trigger five times. She turned and saw the last target was pointing his rifle at her and his eyes were actually focused on her.

"How?" it was the voice of the man that had been arguing with the leader. He was taller than Elsa and had brown hair and eyes. He would easily blend into a crowd of people because nothing about him stood out, but she knew he was solid leader. Too bad he had to die.

"Chemistry. Batteries are chemical reactions and stun grenades have flash powder in them," she replied.

"Are my friends in there still alive?" he asked.

"Yea. I kept her alive for information and I didn't have time to switch to lethal rounds between them. Plus he got the drop on me, because I was careless. If not you would have never known I was here until you were dead," she lied.

"So what now? We both shoot and see who lives?" the man asked.

"Or we can put down the guns and resolve this like the good old days," she said with a sneer.

"Hand to hand combat?" he said with a sneer of his own. "You will lose."

"Let's find out," she started to lower to the ground and he followed suit. When they were both crouched down she started to lower her pistol and he started to lower his rifle the same. The both let go of the weapons at the same time and Elsa started to stand back up. He followed suit until they were both standing.

"Say when," the man called out with another sneer. Elsa took a step to the side over one of the bodies that had surrounded the door. Blood was slick and that was a good chance she might lose her footing with the bodies. The man must have been somewhat trained because he mirrored her movement away from the bodies as well.

The man charged probably hoping his increased size meant increased strength. It however didn't mean anything other than he was a bigger target. He swung at Elsa with a sweeping right hook that she effortlessly ducked under and gave him a blow to the ribs with her left fist. He let out a loud grunt and spun around driving his left fist down towards her head. She rolled to her right away from the man and he stopped his punch just inches from the ground. It left his left flank wide open which she took advantage of. She pushed off the ground and drove her left shoulder into his ribs. The impact made a loud crunch and sent the man stumbling.

He started to gasp for air as Elsa probably broke some ribs. He reached down and pulled a long knife from his boot. She reached around her back and pulled out her own knife. Her knife was shorter than his, but it just made it more mobile. He charged once again swinging his knife erratically. She moved to block his moves, but realized too late that what looked like erratic swinging where actually feints. She went to block a sweeping slice from her right when he changed from a slice to a thrust. The change was too quick for her to stop and his knife with right through her right forearm.

She gritted her teeth as the knife came out the other side of her forearm. The blow would have been debilitating to most people, but she was use to pain and it provided an opportunity. She dropped her knife from her right hand and caught it with her left. The man went to pull the knife out, but she gave her arm a twist and locked the knife in her arm and ripped it out of his hand. It hurt but it gave her an opening. Her own knife in her left hand thrust up and he was too close and off balanced to stop her. Her knife went between the ribs of his chest. She sunk it up to the handle and he gasped in shock. She pulled the knife out and all the color drained from his face. He collapsed to the ground and breathed his last breath.

Elsa walked over to pick up her pistol and one of the rebel's rifles that looked like still worked. She then went into the last room. The knife sticking out of her arm was an annoyance, but if she removed it she would lose blood a lot faster. She wanted to clear the compound and get back on Aren before taking the knife out. The final room had several computer desks and on them monitors which were several years if not decades out dated. All the wires led underground through a large grate on the floor. She could see several large servers running down there. She cleared the room and saw that screens had a slowly moving bar going across them and it was almost full.

She quickly sat down and saw that they were deleting files. "Shit Shit SHIT!" she yelled and quickly started to cancel the purge. She was able to stop it, but ninety five percent of the files were gone. She looked and saw there was about two terabytes of information left. "Hopefully its good information," she spoke to herself again. She then set up a remote connection to Aren. Aren's defense protocols were in place though, but Elsa quickly went through the multiple levels of security proving to Aren it was her. Then Aren's voice came through the speakers set up for the operators.

"Remote connection established. I'm glad you are ok after we lost our uplink –"

"EMP. They were a lot better equipped than I expected. They also purged a lot of information. I wasn't able to save much, but I hope you might be able to recover more than the two terabytes of information that I saved.

"Processing," Aren replied as she attempted to recover the information. Elsa picked up the rifle and climbed down into the server room to make sure no one was left alive. The servers were very up to date compared to the computers upstairs. Of course if you were on a limited budget the servers were the most important part. She was able to climb back up with some difficulty with the knife in her arm starting to throb annoyingly. She looked at her arms and saw that her sleeve was soaked with blood and it started to drip. She then looked back and saw a trail of blood drips along were she has been walking. "The information is unrecoverable. Whoever set up the server system had the emergency protocol melt all the hard drives after they were erased," Aren reported.

"Melt?"

"Yes they spun until they created enough friction to melt. It is common protocol in most top secret facilities now. They were very well prepared," Aren replied.

"The place is clear on the inside. How is the outside," Elsa asked as she put her arm above her head to save blood.

"Clear for miles. Landing next to the compound," Aren replied. Elsa had to deal with her arm before giving this place a through once over for the device. She didn't expect it to be here, but it would be foolish to not check in case. She would then plant an explosive device and wipe the compound off the map.

"Download the remaining information and hopefully it would give us a clue to where the rest are," she replied. "I'll come back to get some ordinance to wipe this place, but before I do I'll do a thorough sweep to check for the device. Also prep the medical bay for me," she expected what was coming next and it was sort of sweet that the Aren cared so much.

"Why do you need the medical bay prepped? You aren't hurt are you?" Aren asked.

"Not critically," Elsa answered as she headed towards the door. Outside she saw Aren landing just out front of the compound. The wind blew her braid around.

The ramp descended and Elsa walked up the ramp still holding her hand above her head. "Elsa why do you have an eighteen inch knife through your arm?"

"Once I'm in the medical bay I want you to scan my arm to make sure none of the arteries were cut," that was the only thing she had to worry about. Even that wasn't too much of a worry it would just mean more work and effort. She walked into the open medical bay door and a scanner went over her whole body. Even though she just asked for her arm to be scanned Aren would go above and beyond to make sure everything was ok.

"No arteries where cut, but the knife is adjacent to the ulnar artery. If you don't remove it in a perfect vertical position you may cut it. Also you have lost over a pint of blood you may go into shock soon," Aren reports.

"I can't go into shock Aren. Just give me a holo of my arm so I can see what I'm doing," Elsa said as she pulled out the medical foam to seal the wound. She also grabbed a bag of stored blood, tubing, an IV and bandages. She prepped the IV of blood as a picture of her arm appeared in front of her and she pulled up a chair. She positioned her arm until Aren flashed it blue to say it was the correct angle.

"Go slowly and carefully," Aren cautioned. Elsa grabbed the knife and pulled it out in one fluid motion. She thankfully didn't hit the artery as she covered her arm with a bandage and opened the can of medical foam. She jabbed the tip in the wound and sprayed until it came out the opposite side. The foam had an anesthetic in it which numbed the pain, only after it burned like crazy. She gritted her teeth and groaned at the feeling of fire that spread across her arm. She wrapped her arm with more bandaging.

Elsa then inserted the IV into her vein and hung the bag of blood above her head. "What happened?"

"I was careless and someone got the drop on me," Elsa replied as she waited for the blood to drain into her.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	6. Chapter 6

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 6:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,895

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** The compound was cleared but did Elsa find the device even though her other target wasn't there? Was she able to find clues to the targets location? Let's find out.

* * *

Elsa was right the device wasn't in the compound. She planted a large explosive ordinance and all the bodies next to it. Soon this compound would be a hole in the ground. Aren took off under her own control as Elsa just sat with her arm cradled so she wouldn't accidently break open the wound. "What did I save from the computers?"

"It appears to be diary logs of the possible target. That's about it unfortunately," Aren replied.

"Go ahead and put us in orbit. Once we are a safe distance detonate the ordinance and bring up the newest entry," Elsa said as she reclined in her seat.

A holo of a younger woman's face popped up. She had long reddish blond hair, a lot of freckles on her face and her hair was tied into two braids that hung over each shoulder. "Planet date," the woman started in an official Allied video log format. Which meant she was Allied trained, which also meant she was a traitor. "We have finally found the lab," the woman was visibly very excited, "It appears that my information about the device was correct and I didn't make a terrible decision. Who would have guessed that I had it with me the whole time? The IP was on the original document I found and it is still active and there. We are going to be heading to the lab as soon as we gather supplies. Hopefully we can show the galaxy that the Alliance is really the boogie man here. I hope we can bring about real change now," a voice called out and the woman turned her head. She nodded a few times before looking back at the log. "Hopefully everything will go ok and this won't be my last log entry. Anna Meyer's logging off."

The woman's face disappeared. "That appears to be the woman on the security footage," Aren replied.

"Yes and she was very official with her entry date and sign off. Which meant she is –"

"Alliance trained slicer," Aren finished for Elsa. "Searching for information on Anna Meyer."

"Stay in orbit. I'm going to go lay down and watch a few of these entries. Hopefully they will get us some information," she announced as the ship accelerated to leave orbit. She walked into her room and lay down on the bed and pulled the holo projector over to watch the entries.

"Planet date," Anna started again not nearly as excited and animated as the last one. Her light blue eyes looking a little down cast. "I'm starting to think I made a terrible mistake coming here. I gave up everything on a whim, a piece of information that was terrible as well as frightening, but was as old as I am." Anna dropped her face in her hands obviously feeling discouraged. "The people here while at first more than happy for my information and my help are starting to get fed up with my lack of progress. I know the information is out there and I know I can find it. It's just buried deep somewhere and I need to keep pulling back layers until I find it."

Elsa knew how that felt. Finding where Anna is was going to be just like that. Pulling back the layers and hope some clue pops up. "Well time to get back to work. Anna Meyer's logging off." Anna had almost an innocent disposition about her. It was too bad she got some hair brained idea to betray the Alliance.

The next one started the same as the two before. "I am hopeful that if I slice into the mainframe of the Castle on the nearest Alliance planet I can search for the device and lab name. If anyone is going to have super scary information it would be the scariest people in the Alliance. The Knighthood is the biggest boogie man of the alliance."

Hearing the Knighthood called scary and boogie men hit Elsa in the chest harder than any person could hit. The Knighthood wasn't scary it was necessary for the good of the people. If you are a good person you have nothing to fear from the Knighthood. She felt like people treated her like that in the slums and the bad places of Allied planets, but when she was around normal people they were overly sweet. It was almost sickening at times, but does this girl represent what the general population thinks of the Knighthood?

"Elsa there is over ten thousand Anna Meyers in the Alliance databases. There are several hundred that work with computers and still hundred that work for the Alliance. There are four however that have been trained in the level of slicing required," Aren interrupted Elsa's train of thought.

"Compare the picture from the Logs to the information you can find on those four first. Then expand your search if none match," Elsa replied and moved to the next log.

"We have finally got the new severs installed. This place is actually starting to be in this century and I can actually start the searching for the device. This thing is a monster and I can't believe the science behind making it, but that is besides the fact. The fact that the Alliance used it is what makes them the monster." Then a man walks behind Anna with a large box and she turned to look at him and Elsa paused the log. It gave her a good look of the computer room from several months ago. It was not nearly as clean and the desks weren't there yet, but the grating on the floor was there which meant the servers were in place.

The box had a label on it and it was from a known company that supplied computer parts all over the galaxy. "Aren contact the Knighthood and get any information about shipments made to this planet from this company," Elsa tapped on the picture, "It might be where the second base is or they might have set up a second server bank at the second base." The holo flashed as Aren was now computing multiple things at once and she probably didn't want to spare memory for voice protocol.

Elsa resumed the log. "Just place it over there," Anna got up and helped the man before coming back over. "Well at least I feel like I'm not in another time. I got more work to do," she had a huge smile on her face, "I love this kind of stuff." She then blew a kiss to the log and Elsa couldn't help smirking a little at the gesture. She was exhausted from the day's work and probably blood loss. So she closed her eyes and left everything as it was the screen still showing Anna's face with the kissing face.

* * *

The stabbing pain from her arm woke Elsa up and when she opened her eyes Anna's face was still staring with her lips pressed together. It as if she was asking for a kiss. Elsa pushed the projector away and sat up "How are you feeling?" Aren asked as she could detect when Elsa moved more than in her sleep. "The anesthetic has probably worn off hasn't it?"

"Yea I'll go take some more pain killers. How long was I out?" Elsa asked as she moved towards the medical bay.

"Thirteen hours."

"Thirteen hours! Why did you let me sleep that long?" Elsa asked as she opened a drawer and pulled out a small package with two pills in it.

"Your vitals were fine and you lost a lot of blood yesterday. You probably needed it and you sleep a lot when you are injured. It helps the healing process. I'm just shocked your arm didn't wake you up sooner," Aren replied. "Plus it gave me time to find out the information you requested."

"It took that long?" Elsa asked as she opened the package and swallowed the two pills. She then went to the food storage and grabbed a breakfast pack. She then went back up to the flight deck.

"Yes the woman in the log wasn't the four I had originally thought and the company never shipped any of those devices to this planet. So I had to expand both searches," Aren replied as Elsa sat in the pilot chair and started eating the plain food.

"What did you find?" Elsa asked between bites as Aren brought up a picture that looked like the woman only slightly younger.

"A picture that matches the Anna Meyers from the logs, but there is a problem," Aren then showed Anna's Meyers family history and it was blank. So was the medical history, school history and pretty much everything else.

"Why is it all blank?" Elsa asked as she finished her breakfast pack way before she was full.

Aren brought up the file history "It appears two years ago an unknown person accessed her file and erased everything. Including the fact it was accessed, so it never showed up as a problem until I accessed it."

"So what happened two years ago that made her erase herself? Why not erase everything?" Elsa asked as she got up to go get more food, regulations damned.

"Because, there would be no way to do that and still travel. Without rising suspicion that is. Once a person in completely erased they can't do anything, but this way she could still move in and out of Alliance space without any problem. As long as she obeyed the laws and didn't do anything that would make someone go into her files. She is very good," Aren actually sounded impressed.

"Ok there should be a way to track her movements now that we have her file. Regardless if it is erased she will still show up on planetary checks like when they flew in or something," Elsa spoke while she grabbed two more breakfast packs. She always had extra, but usually didn't go through food like this.

"Normally yes that was the case, but it appears that there is a protocol in place that erases every time her location would be logged," Aren explained and Elsa was completely flabbergasted at even the idea of something existing without detection that she even stopped eating mid bite. "I was also quite shocked to find such a protocol in place. I have since fixed the issue and the next time her credit chit is scanned or she walks through any sort of scanner we will have her location."

"If she is a good as we think she is she will either have something else in place or she will know that you fixed it and avoid those places at all cost," Elsa said as she finished the bite half way to her mouth. "I'll keep checking Anna's logs and see if any other clues. Keep an eye out for her just in case," Elsa said as she walked back into her room and flopped down on her bed. She pulled the projector back out and the picture of Anna's kissing face came back up. Elsa almost felt bad that she was hunting this woman down to kill everyone associated with her. Hopefully she will stay out of the cross fire, Elsa might actually feel bad if she accidently killed Anna. Elsa played the next log.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	7. Chapter 7

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 7:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,809

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** While Elsa is looking for her next target we meet that very target. Let's see what the target has been up to and do they know what's coming for them.

* * *

A flashing red light roused Anna from her sleep. She made sure that the flashing would be bright enough that no matter what she would see it. She grabbed her holo device and turned down the brightness all the way before waking it up. The holo jumped to life and it was still so bright she had to squint for a minute to have her eyes readjust.

When she was finally able to focus the alarm HQ had activated its intruder protocol. As she was laying there the computers were deleting all files and after that the hard drives would spin up until they melted themselves. It meant that there was a clear threat.

Anna got up and moved towards the door, but stopped short as she felt the air move across her bare breasts. Normally she slept in pajamas because she was always self-conscious, but on this planet she had no choice in the matter. Sleep mostly naked or cook, because this planet was hotter than most by fifteen degree's and this building only had Air conditioning during the day. So she went back and grabbed her bathrobe before heading out into the hall to go to the computer room.

As soon as she was out in the hall the two night guards looked at her "What are you doing awake at two in the morning Miss Anna?"

"Intruder alert at HQ," Anna said sleepily as she walked across the hallway.

"Probably another false alarm," James one of the guards called out.

"Hopefully," Anna replied, but wasn't as sure as she had set up a three hour delay on the system. If the alarm was triggered it would wait for three hours before deleting everything and notifying her. Of course the system could manually be deleted in that three hours by user override. Now that she was thinking about it she should have put in place something that if that happened she would have been notified. It probably was nothing though like many times before.

She sat down and attempted to log into the system remotely. Unfortunately she couldn't even find the system, nor the backup system or even the bios. Which she should have been able to access the bios at least, but still had nothing. She checked her local network and saw everything was functioning. So she checked the connection to Miranda's planet wide uplink and saw that was functioning. Which meant that the lines to the compound where cut in some way or something else happened. She turned on the Miranda news stations and saw the news.

She couldn't stop her mouth opening in shock as the Miranda news stations were showing a huge hole in the ground where the upstart revolutionists called The Children of Aria once was located. She stumbled out into the hallway "Miss Anna," the guards started, but when they saw her "what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth several times before she was able to say "HQ has been completely wiped off Miranda. There is nothing left, but a smoking hole in the ground."

"Go wake up David," James said, loudly as he came over. "Do you know what happened?" She just shook her head no.

Then suddenly David and all the other men from the men's dorm came moving out. They were all in their underwear just like she was, but at least she had a bath robe on. "What do you mean it was wiped off Miranda?" David asked in a very serious voice. Anna held up her holo device and showed the pictures from the news article. Everyone stood silently as the reported repeated what she had listened too. "How is this possible? You said we left not a single trace," someone asked.

"The only thing I couldn't stop was the first picture from the security camera and that didn't show anything other than me opening a laptop for like less than a minute. There was nothing for them to go on," Anna explained.

"Could the servers have done that damage on their own when they melted down," David asked calmly.

"No. They don't even draw enough power to knock down the building let alone leave a smoking crater," she explained.

"Then we have to assume ordinance was used either from the air or with in. Was the security data backed up off sight at all?" he asked calmly again.

"Some might have been uploaded to us if the manual server wipe happened. All information that was new since the last upload was supposed to be transferred," Anna said realizing that they had a clue to go on at least. So she moved back into the computer room and was quickly followed by everyone.

"Everyone go back to bed. There is nothing you all can do now. James pick two additional people to be on guard starting tomorrow night," David was the leader for a reason and no one hesitated when he gave out orders. Everyone left them alone when David turned and said "Now Anna go slow and let's make sure this wasn't just some horrible accident."

Anna began looking through the new files sent from the HQ servers and found security data. There were video feeds from the external camera's and the internal ones. "Here we go," Anna said as they watched everything in reverse. The data was from several hours ago and they saw in the main meeting hall a figure sitting behind an overturned desk. The figure was in a dark military looking suit and a helmet on.

"It's a HAVOC suit. That person dropped from high altitude which means military training," David announced. "Play more." Anna played the rest in slight fast reverse as they watched two of their comrades gunned down in cold blood. Lauren was even shot in the back. The person then walked backward out of the room. They then saw Ortiz and Lauren were arguing about something and the dark figure move through the hallway. "The men's dorm," showed the figure move silently and slit the throats and then move to clear the female dorm.

It was a terrible thing to watch even fast and in reverse. Her comrades killed effortlessly. Then outside they watched as the figure take off into the sky. Just like David said the attacker dropped from the sky. Anna couldn't figure out which was more disconcerting watching people killed or just watching them fall dead as if nothing happened. "Why isn't there more?" David asked.

"They probably activated the EMP. It would knock out the cameras," Anna explained the failsafe that David had wanted installed. "Ok so there was an actual military trained intruder now what?" she asked as she looked over the data that was transferred.

"Is there any way to know for sure that the file deletion was completed?" David asked.

She looked over the data and saw the transfer was completed, but at that time the deletion process was only at ninety-five percent completed. "95% deleted when the upload finished and even then if they stopped the process most of the hard drives would have been melted by then too," she explained.

"What 5% would have been left? Anything to give our location?" he asked, but she had the answer already.

"That was all deleted in the first 5% the only things that would have been left was miscellaneous data," she wish she could have seen if all the data was deleted or even what was left. The only problem was that she made sure the most vital stuff was deleted first and left like 50% to be deleted in whatever order the computer came to it. So there was no way to really tell what wasn't deleted at 95%, but she wasn't going to tell David that because he finally trusted her.

"We will still keep a few extra guards on duty and tell our friends about this. Just in case. Go try and get some more rest if you can. The problem will be here in the morning," he said before heading over to the station she set up to be his personal station. She couldn't help looking at the wall that held a safe, that held the most dangerous device man has ever created.

* * *

Anna couldn't sleep at all the rest of the night, but then about midday she could hardly keep her eyes one. After a quick nap she was able to power through the rest of the day, but she was still exhausted by the time nightfall came again. She barely remembered her head hitting the pillow before she was out. Then in pitch black of night again the red light flashed and woke her up again, but this one flashed red then yellow. It indicated her personal files were being accessed. Which meant someone was looking for her.

Afraid something like this would happen she brought a portable connection into her room before she went to bed. She pulled it over and activated all her security protocols before delving into Alliance databases. Her tracks would be erased shortly after she moved into different area's she went into her file and saw that someone removed the protocol that deleted her movements. That meant if she were to go through security at the space port it would be logged again.

She quickly installed another to remove that information again. Then she looked for who had removed the original. Whoever it was they had removed all traces of their presence from her file as well. She quickly went deeper into the code to see if the IP addresses were still there and even those were gone. "You are really good figure in black," she said out loud.

The question was though were they so good that they found that she had a tracer program set up that tagged anyone that entered her file? It wouldn't activate until she activated it. If the person was really good once she activated it they would detect it and remove the file immediately, but it would give her a bread crumb to work with. That is all she needed most of the time.

Anna places several tracking protocols ready and waiting to get whatever they can before the file is deleted. She then activated the tracer and saw it was to a computer on a ship. Whoever it was almost instantaneously deleted the file, but she got the ship router IP out of it.

So she started to work her magic on the IP, but found that her tracer software was being corrupted. It was almost like, "Someone is using my tracker to back track me," she said out loud as she quickly cut off all access to those programs. Whoever was tracking her was good, but not good enough. The only question in Anna's mind was did they get anything useful?

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	8. Chapter 8

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 8:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,743

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa still looks for her next location to strike and at the same time Anna and crew know that someone is hunting them and prepare for any eventuality.

* * *

Elsa finished another log from Anna and this one was just as uninformative then the last. She talked about how archaic the computer system was and it would need a full overhaul before she could really track down anything useful. It appeared that they didn't get all of her logs because there was quite a long time between them at this point. The next one was almost a year old. "I finally have arrived on Miranda," Anna looked exhausted and the recording looked like it was being done on a holo-device. "I have been able to make contact with the Children of Aria, but they don't trust me. They think I might be an Alliance spy, if only that where the case. I told them I had information that by itself would be important, but if they wanted a real revolution and change it would need more then what I have on hand."

Elsa wished the video recording would get more around Anna so there could be identifiable information around, but the recordings are often just Anna's face. It was a beauty to look at and she was as cute as could be, but Elsa needed something more.

"Elsa we have had a digital intruder," Aren's voice rang out.

"What happened?"

"It appears that I was attached with a dormant tracker program after looking into Anna Meyer's file. It activated and even though I deleted the file she was able to get my IP. She searched for us and was able to find out we were on a ship before I altered it," Aren reported.

"Were you able to track her?" Elsa was hopeful.

"I was able to track her tracer programs that picked up the tracker, but she detected me and removed the files before I could get a concrete location," Aren reported, "but I know she is in allied space on the western edge of the outer rim. Nothing more."

"Well that's better than nothing. I haven't found a whole lot of anything more off these logs. I'm not sure what to do next so let's at least head to the most anti Alliance planet in that section of the galaxy. That should be a good place to start," Elsa answered.

"Would you like me to plot the course?" Aren asked.

"Yes please. I'll finish these last few logs and go from there," Elsa replied and activated Anna's log again.

"They are having a large group meeting about it. I can't believe I am doing this. If mom and dad were still around they would be so angry with me, but this is something that has to be brought to light. The Alliance has to pay for all those lives on Aria," Anna stopped and looked down at the ground. Elsa could see tears on Anna's face and for some reason it caused a pain in Elsa's chest, but she ignored it as best she could. Was it about Anna's parents or the people on Aria that she was crying about? Also what did the Alliance have to do with Aria? Aria did that to their own planet, didn't they?

Anna silently cried for a bit and Elsa couldn't help watching. It was the strangest feeling the desire to hug Anna and tell her it was going to be ok. "Was this all one big mistake? Did I really give up everything for this foolish quest? I wish I had someone I could lean on right now," she then turned her head and the holo went blank. It was the last one and nothing in the entire series gave them anything. Elsa felt the ship jump to warp speed.

"Aren what is the estimate–"

"Twenty one hours Elsa," Aren interrupted with the information, "you should probably get some more rest before you have to clear another compound full of hostiles."

Even though Elsa had lain in bed the whole time she was pretty tired. "I guess you are right. How long has it been since the pain killers?"

"You can take more if you wish."

"Thank you Aren. You are the best," Elsa replied as she got up and headed to the med bay. It was best to keep the painkillers going before they totally wore off. That way it didn't get too terrible.

"I know," Aren's reply was funny and Elsa couldn't suppress a laugh. "That might be the first time I have heard you laugh without any scorn in your voice.

"It's probably the pain killers. Why don't you give the logs a once over and see if you find anything I missed," Elsa popped the pills and headed back to her bed.

"I'll give it a good scrub as well and hope for the best," Aren answered as Elsa pulled up the covers, "rest well." She gave Aren a nod before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"They didn't get anything useful and we always knew that they would find my empty file eventually. I'm actually shocked it lasted this long. I have feelers out for my arrest and when that comes out I can just delete it," Anna was still trying to calm David down. He had gone ballistic wanting to delete everything and light the whole place on fire after Anna told him of her night's adventure versus whoever was tracking them.

"We need to get this thing on the news now," David was freaking out still.

"What the thing that looks like a shower door handle. It and the files that I do have could hurt them, but it won't be enough. We have our next target we need to be patient and get the whole puzzle before we get the information out there," she talked calmly and saw it was calming him down.

"You are right. That person could be on their way though. I still think we need to move," David answered more calmly.

"Ok we can wall in the server room and move to the secondary location. That way if they did get anything they will find the servers first and no lives lost," Anna said and David nodded. "I'll get the lines activated while everyone packs up. The once everyone is moving I'll pack up my stuff and come last."

David agreed and went out barking orders to everyone. Anna sat down and started activating the secure lines to the secondary hideout. It was probably better to be safe than sorry and also they could potentially set a trap for the person hunting them. The men brought in materials to wall in the server room while she worked on her computer.

The servers were going through multiple files that she got from the secret lab in order to find the other half of the device. If they could get the whole thing they could surely cause a revolution of some sort. Anna hoped for a bloodless one, but blood has already been split. She could only hope that no more would be spilt and hers wouldn't be any of the blood.

* * *

Elsa woke up and felt worlds better than the day before. She looked at the clock and saw it had been forty eight hours since the medi-foam on her arm. That meant she needed to change it and the bandage. So she got up and made her way to the med bay. "How is our ETA?" she asked Aren.

"Fifteen more hours," Aren answered.

"That can't be right I slept for ten of the twenty one hours. What happened?" Elsa asked as she unwrapped her arm. Thankful for the Medi-foam's antiseptic properties it didn't look like there was an infection. She was also thankful for her increased healing that she got from some sort of serum when she was a baby. The wound should have taken weeks if not longer to heal is now half way closed and moving her fingers didn't hurt nearly as bad.

"I have rerouted us to a different planet," Aren answered in an almost hesitant voice.

"Why," Elsa knew that Aren wouldn't have done it without good reason. Elsa then sprayed foam into both sides of her arm and then began to rewrap it up.

"The first log when Anna turned to look at whoever talked. I was able to see what was on one of the other computer screens. On it showed an itinerary that included a planet known for its dislike of the alliance, the top secret lab and a return to that planet," Aren brought up a holo next to Elsa and on the screen next to the back of Anna's head was another screen. Aren the magnified the image and the letters were blurry, but you could totally make out the information.

Elsa had to laugh at the irony. "What?" Aren asked.

"In that video Anna exclaimed that she had the lab location the whole time. It was in the first thing she found. Isn't it ironic that the same thing happened to us? The first video log we watched had the information staring at us," Elsa explained as she left the med bay to get more food.

Unfortunate thing about her increased healing also meant that she needed to eat more, but they were headed to a planet in the Alliance space. So she could resupply at the local Castle and everything would be right as rain. "Aren back to the shipment of computer parts. Was this planet on any of those lists?"

"Checking," Elsa grabbed three lunch bags and returned to flight deck to wait for Aren's report. "Yes!" Aren sounded excited, "I have a specific address that all the parts were delivered too."

"Perfect. We will stop off at the local Castle to resupply and rearm. Then I'll head to the address to investigate. Aren is the gang symbol I placed on my face prominent here?"

"They are on the other side of the Galaxy, but the local gang might not appreciate your tattoo," Aren answered, but Elsa was willing to take the risk.

"How about a game of Sajack to pass the time for a bit," Elsa changed the subject. Aren never turned down the chance to play Sajack. The multiple level game with alternating color's and rules always made the game difficult for her to play. It required more intuition then she currently had, but playing the game made her a better AI and she was so much more now because of it.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	9. Chapter 9

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 9:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,810

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Anna knows Elsa is coming. Will Anna's friends be prepared for what she will bring?

* * *

The move to the second location was well underway and Anna was just now packing up her things. Activating everything for the new hide out was a little more time consuming then she had originally thought. Everyone and everything else, but the computer she was working on has already been moved.

The guys are working on the computer stuff now while she packed her things. "Anna I want to talk to you about this trap you want to lay," David's voice came from the door into her room. She nodded her head and he continued, "I will not make it lethal." She stood up and spun towards him. David simply held his hand out asking for time. "They were my friends long before you had ever heard of us. I want revenge too, but I want more information more. We trap them in here and gas the person. Once they are locked up and restrained then we get the information and then revenge."

David's argument was a good one, but this person worried her and would rather they be dead then in a cell. "Ok rig whatever you want I'll put it on a remote activation device. The gas will flood the room and we can take them, but even unconscious I want every precaution. I have a bad feeling about them."

Anna finished loading up her stuff and grabbed a duffel bag and a couple of boxes. When she stepped out into the hallway the guys were rigging gas canisters into the ducts. The hideout already had ways set up to trap people. Secure gates would fall into place and lock a person in the hallway where the hallway will be filled with sleeping gas. It is a good plan and should go off without a hitch, but if one little thing goes wrong then the person might find their servers and then them.

The secondary hideout was near the spaceport in case they needed to get off planet quickly. Anna loaded her boxes and bag into a car that was owned by some allies to the Children. As they were flying to the new location her holo-device buzzed. She picked it up and looked through the document that her spider bots had flagged as potential. She was looking for the other part of the device. They had the trigger, now they needed the weapon. The information must have been on the lab mainframe that they had raided, but it was a lot of information that had to be riffled through.

As they drove she read the document and saw it was a transfer order to separate the trigger from the weapon. The weapon was transferred to a storage facility on this planet. She couldn't believe what she was reading. The weapon was half a world away and they had both sitting near each other the whole time.

She wanted to call David right away, but there was no way to know if it was still there. It was transferred to the facility over twenty years ago who knows if it is still there. She needed to be at her computers and not in a car before she could do a proper slice into the facilities lists. Once in she could create a back door and be able to get into the facility whenever she wanted. That way when they raided the facility they could easily take the device and run with it. She called ahead to make sure one of the computers was set up so she could perform the hack.

* * *

Aren landed at the local Castle and Elsa walked off to a large group of ground people waiting her instructions. "I need to be resupplied, a new XKY Rifle, pistol and fully charged battery packs and a new HAVOC suit," she then walked into the Castle to send a mission update. They had the address that the computer equipment was delivered too and it was a good place to start.

The ground crew was fairly efficient, but still took longer the she would have liked. They were still working on getting the weapons she requested when a ward of the state walked up and stood silently near her waiting for her to acknowledge their presence. She looked over at the young ward with only a single notch on her mark indicating she was a low level ward.

"NARK Elsa I have been told to offer you a trial serum that will allow you to uplink with your ship AI without equipment," the young woman spoke clearly, but Elsa could detect a small amount of hesitation in her voice.

"How does it work?"

"It places small nanites in your blood stream that allows a virtual uplink to your ships AI. It is currently temporary as your body will filter out the nanite in approximately twenty four hours. It will allow your AI to have knowledge of your vitals, communicate with you and potentially help your body fight poisons and multiple other maladies," the ward sounded knowledgeable and the serum sounded interesting. Of course Aren would be much happier being able to keep better tabs on Elsa. So she held out her hand and the ward dropped a small vial into it. "We don't have much so you only get one vial, but it is nearly instant after you inject it into your blood stream."

The ward turned and walked away. The ground crew waved Elsa over and she walked directly onto Aren. She needed to get ready for tonight to scout and potentially assault the building that hopefully held the rest of the Children of Aria. "Aren I got a new serum with nanites. It should allow you to uplink with me. Do you need to update any software for it?"

"Yes I am downloading the software as we speak. I detect the serum in your pocket. Too bad they only gave you a little amount. I have installed the software needed to uplink with the nanites. I have also downloaded the schematics of the building," Aren said almost proudly.

"Very good. We will wait until night time and do a standard aerial building assault," Elsa said as she headed to her room to get ready.

"Another aerial assault? Why?" Aren didn't seem to like aerial insertions which were funny to Elsa as she was a flying ship.

"Because, I figure that would be better than walking or taking taxi through the streets heavily armed and armored. This way there is a better chance at making sure they had no advanced knowledge of the assault," Elsa explained as she unbandage her arm and jumped into the shower.

* * *

Anna was still working even though most people had gone to sleep. There were of coarse extra guards and even David was still up, but she was working on the assault plans. The schematics of the facility the device was at where either nonexistent or long since deleted. The facility was full to the brim with items that only had item numbers. There weren't descriptions or anything of the items so she had to find the intake form from the date that the weapon was transferred to the facility. That form should have the item number on it. Also the facility was staff by mainly robots so she should be able to get the device out of storage and into an easily accessible location. The only problem was that she had no idea what the building even looked like let alone an easy location to steal something.

She stood up to stretch and saw that David had fallen asleep at the computer. He was watching the security at the other hideout even though Anna had automated the trap system. If someone goes in they will be trapped in the hallway and the room would be filled with sleeping gas. If that happened she programed alarms for the night guards on this building so they knew to go get the new prisoner. She would have liked to move him into his bed, but she couldn't lift nor help him sleepily walk to the bed so instead she got him a pillow. She placed it under his head and gave his hair a ruffle. As she stood up she looked at the monitors he had been staring at and saw a faint figure climbing down a ladder from the roof.

The figure was in dark colors so she couldn't make out the person very well, but the movement was clear and so was the glow of the battery packs on the weapons the person carried. "David!" Anna said fairly loudly and he sat bolt upright.

"I'm awake I swear," David looked around confused for a second and then saw her pointing at the screen. He focused back and said "I see them. Where did they come from?"

"Roof," Anna said as she moved back to her computer desk. She brought up a second holo screen and brought up the footage. Then she noticed that her search program finally found the intake form for the device. She was torn between watching the intruder get caught or get the device. She only hesitated for a second before moving over to the intake form. It had the item number right there so she got into the facilities computer system and ordered the robots to move the device. Then she got to a screen that asked where she wanted the device moved too and there was a loading dock option.

So she chose the loading dock for the next available slot which was tomorrow evening. "GOTCHA!" David yelled and she looked over just in time to see the gates locking into place around the intruder. The lights in the hallway came on and she got a good look at the person and was shocked to see it was a woman.

The woman had silver almost platinum hair, she had a par of sunglasses on that Anna knew were actually night vision glasses and even more. The woman had a tight body suit on that had pockets and guns strapped everywhere. She was even carrying grenades on a belt behind her back. The woman had a large rifle up and was turning in every direction looking for a way out. Anna almost felt bad for her it looked like a mouse trapped in a cage, but this must have been the person that killed everyone and then blew up Miranda HQ.

"Gas her and let's go get us a murder," David said as he stood up and moved towards the door. Anna watched as gas started to fill the room and the woman didn't even seem to panic. She must have been feeling the effects of the gas already. It should be instant, but the woman just stood looking around. Anna had a bad feeling about this again.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	10. Chapter 10

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 10:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,273

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** The pair is on a collision course and will met very soon. What will happen when the two meet? Will they be able to bridge the gap that now surrounds them?

* * *

Elsa was so angry with herself that she wanted to course they would set a trap after they saw a smoking crater that where their old HQ was. "Elsa they are trying to gas you with sleeping gas," Aren announced like she was in Elsa's head. It was a strange feeling. It was like she had someone else inside her own head, instead of just in her ear.

"I know I have felt the effects, but my body should be metabolizing it faster than it could knock me out," she explained while she was still looking for a way out. The trap had been through and the gates go under the ground below her and the schematics of the building showed concrete walls surrounded her. "Any idea on how to get out?"

"You are right. Your body can process the toxin faster than it can affect you. You have very few options unless you brought explosive ordinance with you. We don't have a lot of options," Aren replied. Of course Elsa never brought that kind of thing on missions. It was too likely to get hit by a stray round and explode on her person.

Then the perfect idea hit Elsa. They went through all this trouble for her "Aren they must want me alive because if not they would have gassed me with something much worse correct?"

"Yea, but I don't like where this is going."

"Just keep track of me and they will take us to their hideout, leader, Anna and hopefully the device," Elsa replied as she grabbed her head in the best acting she could do.

"What are you going to do?"

"Pass out," Elsa said before she dropped her rifle and collapsed to the floor with a loud _THUD!_

"This is the craziest idea you have ever had, but a car just stopped in front of the building. Five heavily armed men just entered the building," Aren was giving her a play by play. The entire room was suddenly vented of the gas and Elsa heard the men enter the room.

"It's a WOMAN!" one shocked voice rang out.

"Yes be careful she is incredibly dangerous," another voice answered that had a ring of authority too it like a leader of some sort.

"What's that on her face. O GOD SHE IS A NARK!" another younger voice screamed out.

"No that is a different mark then a NARK," the authority voice answered and she felt her glasses get pulled off her head. "That is a mark of a gang or something. Quick tie her up and let's move her. We have a cell ready for her."

Elsa felt her hands get tied behind her back. She was then picked up rather gently as these kinds of things go and carried somewhere. Then she was funnily enough gently laid down on something and a loud bang sounded. It smelt and felt like possibly a trunk so she risked opening a single eye quickly to check. "You have been laid in a trunk of an unmarked white vehicle. They are now driving towards the space port," Aren reported what Elsa could have deduced.

She couldn't understand anything the men were saying, but she just stayed perfectly still in the trunk. Thankfully the vehicle hovered so there were no bumps, because she would be unsure whether to move like she was jostled or stay in the same position. The car stopped "They stopped outside a building near the space port. I can't get closer because of air space restriction, but I'm landing at a spot just above the building," Aren reported.

Really it was a good place to have a hideout. It was close to an evacuation point in case they needed to get off planet fast. The trunk opened and she was once again picked up gently. Elsa wanted to laugh at how much care they were taking with her. She felt stairs and then several doors. "You got her," Anna called out. Elsa had heard her voice enough that she probably could have picked Anna's voice out in a crowd. The recorded voice didn't do the real thing justice as her voice was a beauty to listen too.

"Yes. How long until she wakes up?" the leaders voice asked.

"Depends on how long her body takes to metabolize the toxin. A couple hours, day or minutes," she replied.

"Well let's hope not minutes because of the drive over here," another voice rang out.

"It took her long enough to pass out, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't start waking up now," she answered again showing her intelligence. She noticed that the gas didn't seem to be affecting Elsa correctly. To prove Anna's point Elsa decided to stir a little bit with a groan.

"SHIT!" someone yelled and the man carrying her suddenly started running. She was placed on a rather soft bed and a loud _BOOM!_ She knew the sound of a jail cell as it wasn't the first one she had been in, nor would it probably be the last. For some reason she decided to make Anna look good so Elsa grabbed her head like it was hurting. She had read that the effects of sleeping gas gave people headaches.

"Good job getting thrown in a jail cell," Aren's worry was nearly palpable, "the effects of sleeping gas is headache, nausea," Elsa next grabbed her stomach, "and rarely vomiting. Also confusion is often associated with it to."

"Where am I," she muttered out loud before rolling over to look at the array of faces staring at her. She instantly recognized Anna, but the other faces were all unfamiliar. "Wait what is going on here. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You murder are going to answer some questions before you die," the tall man in front next to Anna spoke first. It was the guy that sounded like the leader. He had graying hair at his temples and lines on most of his face. He had to be in his forties if not fifties and probably military trained in some way by his posture and stance.

"I don't have any clue what you are talking about. I was told to scout an old building for my gang to start to move into this planet," Elsa lied to see if her mark editing worked.

"Then why did you kill all our friends on Miranda?" a short young male in the back asked before the leader put his hand up.

"That wasn't me. I have never been to a planet called Miranda. My gang is on the move and wants some new territory," she replied. The group started to look around at each other as they started to question if they got the correct person. It was leaving doubt which might allow her to potentially get released to get the drop on them. The one thing she did notice was that Anna wasn't saying much and just staring. It was kind of flattering as she only had eyes for Elsa. It might be something she could use against them. So she gave Anna a little smile and she blinked and quickly looked away.

"Everyone out," the leader announced suddenly and everyone left the room quickly. They closed the door behind them and left Elsa alone. So she quickly inspected the room for imperfections that could be exposed. The farthest wall from the bars of her cell was warm to the touch and other walls were cold. Which probably meant it was an exterior wall and it would be hot if it wasn't night time.

"Aren can you find building specs?" Elsa whispered hoping Aren could hear her.

"The building is very old and layout is gone, but the material used in building buildings of this type is clearly listed. The exterior walls were made from a Masonite that is now known to have weakened in high temperature swings. Like the ones this planet experiences regularly. I'm actually surprised it is still standing," Aren's report was encouraging and terrifying at the same time. If Elsa's lie didn't work she might be able to break out of the exterior wall, but it might cause the building to crash down around her. "I also have you on the third floor above what looks like a suit cleaning store and below some apartments that have no listed residents."

"Thanks," Elsa whispered again, just before the door opened.

"What is your name?" the man that she assumed was the leader asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Elsa Queen, of Korhal Augestgraud" Aren said quickly before Elsa could say anything.

"Elsa Queen," she replied just as Aren asked, "Augestgraud on Korhal."

"Well we are going to keep you around for a bit so that we can discover if that is your true identity. If what you are saying is true then we will let you go with our apologies," the leader of a man then moved very close to the bars. Normally this would have been a terrible mistake, but she was keeping up the lie for now. "If not you will have some explaining to do." He then turned and walked out the door. As the door was closing Elsa could see Anna behind the computer desk looking at files. Her eyes weren't moving like she was reading though. Instead they were looking through the hologram towards Elsa and she gave a smile again. She hoped it looked genuine before the door separated them.

* * *

Anna didn't sleep at all that night. She had too much to do with forging documents to pick up the weapon in the afternoon, trying to confirm if that person was really named Elsa and keeping an eye on her. Of course she was a sight to see the mark on her face almost enhanced her beauty even, in a rugged bad girl way. There was something about her that just made the world melt. Her smile made Anna's heart race and yet she held herself with such power and dignity.

Anna was just lying to herself as she watched Elsa move around the cell. Anna wasn't watching because she wanted to make sure there were no escape attempts. She was watching because she couldn't stop looking at the way Elsa walked, her hips moved with grace and fluidity and when she looked at the camera her face seemed perfect. Anna never really got along with people much and the people she did get along with always seemed like children that needed to be protected, but it seemed like Elsa was just different at first glance.

Anna's spider search bots came back with every Elsa Queen from Korhal and it was a huge list. It was far too many people to go through one by one. So she tried to round it down by trying to guess Elsa's age, under 40 and above 20 rounded down the list to a couple thousand. Next she put in hair color and eye color and got the list down to a couple hundred.

Then the other computer alarmed as the forged transfer documents were done. She had a fake person created for James to pick up a military truck. Next were two different fake military ID's for James and Jane to pick up the device. Then they would transfer it to a different civilian truck and bring it back here. It was an all-day affair and that was if everything went right. Thankfully she was able to finish just as the sun was rising.

"Did you get any sleep?" David's voice brought her out of work mode he was standing across from her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"No there was too much to do," Anna replied as she downloaded the ID information onto the bootlegged ID's they had. She took the coffee from him and handed the ID's back. "James has an appointment to pick up a military truck from the depot in an hour and a half with," she pointed at the first ID, "this ID. Then after James needs to get Jane and go to the storage warehouse and pick up the weapon with the military truck." She then turned to the ID that was just finishing for the civilian truck. "Then Juan needs to get this truck and meet James to transfer the weapon from the military truck. Then they need to return the military one and all come back here."

"Ok. We would be nothing without you," David said as he took the ID's out into the main hall to give instructions.

She turned back to try and find out if Elsa was lying. Anna then saw that Elsa was actually sleeping. She had lain down and her hands were behind her head. She had rolled up her sleeves as it was getting hot in the building. On her left wrist was another tattoo that looked strangely familiar. Anna zoomed up as much as she could, but the resolution on the camera was terrible and the tattoo was too small to for sure make out the detail. It was enough that she wanted to sprint over to look at it though. She couldn't help turning her right arm over and looked down at the black birth mark that had been there her whole life. It had grown as she grew and it couldn't be removed or anything. It was a complete mystery to her and now she is looking at something that looked like the complete opposite of what was on her wrist. What did it mean?

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	11. Chapter 11

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 11:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,720 (sorry for the long update a lot happens)

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** The pair had met, but barely spent a second together. What will happen when the pair are alone? Will things change or will they stay the same?

* * *

Elsa had lain down on the bed to try and conserve energy, but that was difficult with the heat in the room. She even rolled up her sleeves past her biceps to try and stay cool. Her arm was killing her, but she knew that she had to do her best to ignore the pain.

Aren had created an entire person on Korhal with her picture and everything. It should pass, but Anna was awfully good and intelligent so it might not fool her. Of course Elsa didn't exist any ware else other than the Castle HQ. Not that that would stop Anna if she really wanted to hack in, but hopefully the few bread crumbs they left for her would be enough.

Aren had kept her abreast of what was going on outside the building. It was morning and several people just left which meant the count inside the building had gone from approximately ten to eight. Elsa had described the leader to Aren and she said he wasn't one of the ones that had left.

The air conditioning kicked on and Elsa was thankful for morning. Suddenly the door opened and people walked in "Wake up." She acted startled like they woke her up and she got up. It was the leader guy and Anna standing at the door. "It seems that your identity checked out, but I don't trust you in the slightest. I have contacted my friends on this planet and they didn't like hearing your gang was moving in on them. They are coming to talk to you while my slicer investigates your file a little more." The leader of the group then turned and left, but Anna stayed behind.

The door didn't close all the way, but Elsa stood up and walked closer to the bars "Something I can do for you miss?"

"I have been watching you and I wanted to know about the tattoo on your wrist," Anna said innocently enough.

Elsa couldn't help smiling at the innocence "you have been watching me huh?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean I was watching you, but to make sure you weren't doing anything. Not that I don't trust you, but you just seem so –" Anna started to ramble on and Elsa couldn't help laughing. This wasn't her usual snide laugh, but a genuine laugh that she couldn't stop. "What are you laughing at?"

Elsa had to take a minute to calm her breathing down. Then she had to rub her cheeks as they were sore for some reason. "I'm laughing at you," Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa kept talking, "You are so freaking cute it is funny and I never laugh like that." Elsa was shocked to hear the truth come out of her mouth. It wasn't another lie, but the truth and it came so naturally.

"Umm are you ok?" Anna asked hesitantly as she took a step closer to the bars.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Are you ok?" Aren suddenly asked and it brought Elsa out of her shocked state.

"Yea I'm ok," Elsa said for both of them. She then turned and was thankful for her rolled up her sleeves as it was suddenly hot in here and her cheeks still hurt for some reason.

"Can I ask you about your tattoo on you left arm?" Anna asked quietly.

"Sure," Elsa replied as she continued to rub her cheeks.

"Can I see it and know where you got it?" Anna asked like she was a child asking for candy. Elsa walked over and placed her left arm on one of the braces of the bars so that Anna could see her mark. Anna didn't even hesitate coming with in arms reach of Elsa. It normally would have been a bad place to be, but the Knighthood wanted her alive and Elsa didn't know if she could hurt Anna right now.

As she got closer her eyes got bigger and bigger. Then suddenly she reached out to grab Elsa's arm and she instinctively pulled her arm out of reach. It was years of training and years of being on the defense that lead her to the fact that she didn't like being touched in the slightest. "I'm sorry. Where did you get that tattoo?"

"It's ok I just don't like and am not used to being touched," Elsa answered one question, but not the other because she wasn't sure what to say about her mark. So instead she placed her arm back on the bars and Anna looked down at the mark. "It appeared when I was three. No one knows how it got there," Elsa then stopped as she was shocked to hear herself talking.

"What are you DOING?" Aren suddenly yelled and Elsa had to think the same thing. Why was the truth just pouring out of her like a pitcher? She always lied about everything even to Aren, but the truth just came out without a single thought.

She must have had a look on her face because Anna had a look on her face that was a mix of concern and wonder "You aren't use to talking to people are you?"

"No I'm not use to telling the truth to someone –" Elsa clapped her hands over her mouth and turned away from Anna. What was wrong with her? The lies came fine yesterday what is going on now.

"So you are telling me the truth and you don't normally," Anna said with a devious smile. "What does the tattoo mean?"

"I don't know," Elsa replied in her hands it was muffled, but still understandable. Elsa dropped her hands and turned to look at Anna "Please leave. You are scaring me." As soon as the word left Elsa's mouth she wished she could take them back. The pained look on Anna's face was just as painful to Elsa even more painful than a bullet or a knife in the arm.

"I just wanted to know about your tattoo. I'm sorry I'm scaring you," Anna turned to leave and Elsa reached out to stop her, but didn't say anything. "Before I go I just want to show you something," Anna turned around and pulled up the sleeve of her right arm and Elsa couldn't help gasping. It was the mirror image of the mark on her left arm.

Elsa's body moved as if she wasn't even in control of it. She brought her left arm up and placed it next to Anna's. Their arms touched and it felt like the most natural thing in the universe, but when their arms touched the snowflake was complete. Anna then jerked her arm away and ran out of the room. Elsa just stood there in shock

"What the hell just happened?" Aren asked the question of the century.

* * *

Anna had to lay her back against the door to catch her breath. It was like she was meeting her other half that she didn't even know existed. Every word spoken just tugged at her soul and when Elsa said that it was scaring her it felt like a knife wound. Then when they touched arms together it felt like the whole galaxy pressed down on Anna's shoulders.

"What was that?" Anna asked out loud on accident.

"What was what?" David asked and she didn't even see him walking up.

"Nothing I just saw something funny on Elsa's arm and I thought it was tracer or something, but it was a tattoo," Anna lied so easily. It used to be hard, but that seemed so natural.

"Go dig deeper into her files. Let's make sure it isn't a ruse," David said before he went in to the prison cell with food for Elsa. Anna headed towards her computer and slapped her cheeks a few times. She sat down and started to look into Elsa's files. It all seemed to be in order there was her birth location, hospital, school records, juvenile detention records and even an arrest for breaking and entering it all seemed perfect.

"Too perfect," Anna said to herself, but how could she go about disproving it? "You could just go ask her," she whispered to herself, but knew she wouldn't because of the pained look on Elsa's face. That look caused Anna more pain then she ever felt before in her life. "Arresting officer and warrant," she just thought. If it were real she would find a warrant and the arresting officer's history.

Anna dug and dug deeper and deeper and only found more truths and proof that Elsa was real. Anna then looked over at the holo that would show the cell and had to stare for a minute. Then she realized that Elsa had a hold of David by the throat and he was against the bars. Anna jumped up and ran into the room.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. David was a monster of a man and he was being held against his will by a much smaller woman. Elsa's eyes got real big when she saw Anna open the door "Anna go get a gun NOW!" David yelled.

"No Anna don't go anywhere. Tell me were the device is and I won't spray his blood all over the place," it was the same musical voice that spoke so sweetly earlier, but all emotion was gone. It sounded like someone had hollowed out Elsa's soul and left an empty shell. "Anna the device please."

"It's in the other room in a secure case," Anna answered.

"NO Go get a gun and shoot her. She is Allian –" David stopped suddenly.

"Anna go get the case and bring it back quickly and I won't spray his blood all over the place," Elsa spoke again in that terrible voice. Anna ran into the other room and grabbed the case and brought it into the prison. Elsa smiled a huge smile that should have warmed Anna's body again, but this smile was different.

"Ok let him go," Anna demanded and Elsa started to release David. He started to move away and then was suddenly slammed back against the bars with a loud BANG! He then collapsed on the floor. "What? Why?"

"He wanted to shoot me. He is probably unconscious anyway," Elsa answered as she reached around and deftly unlocked the door from keys that almost appeared from nowhere. Then she had a gun as well that appeared from nothing.

"Where did you get those?"

"His pocket. Now come on," Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her towards the front door.

"Wait I don't want to go with you," Anna said and she pulled away from Elsa, but her grip was too strong.

"I'm amazed at how much that hurts right here," Elsa pounded on her chest, "But I can't let you go." Elsa led them out and up the stairs away from any guards.

"Why not? Why are you doing this?" Anna was so confused.

"It's my job and I have no choice," Elsa answered and it seemed like the truth. Her voice started to change back to the way it was and she shook her head. Elsa kicked the door open on the roof and Anna was shocked to see a ship floating above the building. A rope lowered from the bottom of the cargo bay and it had a hook on it. Elsa hugged Anna tightly "Hold on to that box." The ground suddenly shot out from under her feet and they were being pulled into the ship.

* * *

Elsa had to complete this mission no matter what. It was all she had and nothing else mattered. If she didn't do this everything that was keeping her sane would be gone. The look on Anna's face though tore through Elsa like rounds from a laser turret. She wanted nothing more than to make that face smile again, but she had to fight the feeling and finish the mission.

"Elsa what is going on?" Anna demanded.

"I am taking you and that device away from here," Elsa replied as she walked them up towards the flight deck.

"Elsa I recommend you place Miss Meyers in the prisoner holding cell," Aren's voice rang out over the ship as it started to float away from the building.

"She can't go anywhere right now Aren. Did you ready the Implosion missiles?" Elsa replied trying to change the subject from Anna.

"Yes."

"Wait what missiles?" Anna asked.

"Fire Aren," Elsa was at least able to ignore that question as they got on the flight deck. She heard the missiles fly off towards the target and when she looked out the windows she saw them streaking towards the building.

"Wait you can't do this," Anna said sadly.

"I have to it's my job," Elsa replied as they watched the missiles hit the building. The building started to crack all over and then in a flash of light it was gone leaving a pile of rubble. "Aren get us out of here and on route home."

"Where are you taking me," Anna demanded and this time Elsa felt like she couldn't ignore it this time.

"Elysium to finish the mission," Elsa replied.

"Who are you really?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes. The tears stabbed at Elsa's heart.

"I am NARK Elsa ward of the state. I have no last name and before today I have never told anyone the truth about my mark," Elsa answered once again truthfully.

"Elsa I advise against you talking to the prisoner anymore," Aren insisted much more forcefully and Elsa knew it was for the best. The only thing was that she couldn't put Anna in the prison cell. It was a terrible place and no place for her.

"Who is that?" Anna asked looking around. Elsa pulled the case from Anna's arms and she reluctantly let it go. "Please Elsa who is that?"

"It's my ship," Elsa then pulled Anna towards the only other room on the ship. NARK's usually travel in pairs so the standard ship came with two rooms, but every partner Elsa ever had died on a regular basis so she stopped accepting them. Now however it would become Anna's cell and Elsa opened the door.

She waved Anna in "I'm not going to a jail cell?"

"I wouldn't recommend this Elsa," Aren stated.

"I don't want to put you in the cell so this is my proposal. At least this way you get a private bathroom and a bed. Please just go," Elsa directed Anna in with an open arm.

Tears were still streaming down her face as she looked from the room and backed to Elsa. "I'm scared," Anna's fear felt like someone was tearing out her soul.

"I promise you that until we reach Elysium that no harm will come to you," Elsa said, but Anna's look didn't change. "I will also do everything I can to help you once we are there."

"Until what I'm hung for treason?" Anna asked as she walked into the room and turned to look back.

"I was told that you will be given a chance to redeem yourself and work for the Alliance. Your skills are too great to throw away," Elsa said before she turned away, but couldn't help looking back over her shoulder as the door closed. The look on Anna's face was still causing Elsa more pain then she ever felt before. "Aren make sure she has no network connections in there and stop any signals leaving the room. I don't want her to mess with your core."

"Already done," Aren answered, "we are ready to start the jump to Elysium. We will arrive in three days ten hours and thirty six minutes," she answered before Elsa could even ask. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

Elsa felt more exhausted then when she had recently lost a pint of blood. Of course she hadn't slept for an entire day and night, but that normally didn't stop her or even slow her down. This was different though because she felt like she was dragged through the mud and then her brain was then dragged through a bed of nails. She walked up to the flight deck and collapsed into the chair.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	12. Chapter 12

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 12:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,708 (sorry for the long update a lot happens)

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa has completed the mission, but the pair has changed each other. Can they go back to the way they were before or is the change permanent?

* * *

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Aren asked again.

"What is there to talk about? I can't lie to her and I have no idea why I can't," Elsa felt like her head weighed a hundred pounds and her neck couldn't hold it up anymore. She dropped her head into her hands.

"Then you know what you need to do just stay away from her as much as possible," Aren answered.

"How, I'm on a ship with her and I have to deliver three meals a day to her. Also I don't want to stay away from her. I want nothing more than to go into that room, curl up next to her and pull her close," the words sounded so strange coming out of her mouth, but they were so true.

"Do you think this has something to do with the opposing marks on your arms?" Aren asked.

"I have no idea, but it is the only plausible explanation. The other thing is why I was able to lie when she was around with other people, but alone I can't," Elsa couldn't believe something like this could happen in the real world. "Do you think I should have you activate measure thirty two?"

"Absolutely not," Aren's lack of hesitation and steadfast loyalty was encouraging, but Elsa wouldn't have brought it up if the thought hadn't crossed her mind already. If her ability to make emotionally competent decisions is ever compromised then, measure thirty two is Aren taking complete control of the ship and returning them to Elysium.

"I'm going to go to bed. What is Anna doing right now?" Elsa asked

"She is curled up on the bed and I believe she is sleeping," Aren was holding something back probably to protect Elsa in some way. She didn't want to delve deeper, because if Aren was holding something back it was best to let it lie. "I'll let you know if there is anything of note." Elsa left it at that as she went into her room and she collapsed into her bed with a loud thump. She then looked over at the wall and couldn't help thinking that Anna was on the other side of the wall laying down near her.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning and her body felt better, but her mind still felt like she had been drugged or something. She jumped in the shower and got on a fresh pair of PT cloths. They were comfortable and gave her better access to her wound. She left the bandage off to let her skin finished drying from the shower, but probably needed to rewrap it after breakfast. She ate her breakfast pack before placing another on a tray with a fork and taking it to Anna.

"Aren is she awake?"

"Yes, but she is still laying down." Aren replied as the door opened. Anna instantly sat up and looked up and she still had fear in her eyes. The look struck at Elsa, but she did her best to ignore it.

"Here," she said as she set the tray on the desk across from Anna.

"Do you know what the device you have taken back for them even does?" Anna asked with a defiant tone in her voice.

"Nope," Elsa answered truthfully once again as it seemed that her ability to lie was still gone. "It is probably dangerous and needed to be recovered."

"You have no idea," Anna said as she pulled the tray off the desk and sat on the bed with it. Elsa stood there waiting to make sure Anna didn't try and hurt herself with the fork. "Do you want to know what it does?"

"No."

"So you are doing this with blind faith in a corrupt government," Anna replied as she set the tray aside.

Elsa could feel the heat in her face as her anger rose. "The alliance isn't corrupt. The only people that have to fear the alliance are those who wish to create disorder and don't obey the laws."

"Unless you disagree with those laws and try and get them changed, then accidents happen or something happens to discredit people. The Alliance lies –"

"No the Alliance gives only truth. The Alliance is the light in a dark galaxy and they have only ever told the truth to me," Elsa interrupted angrily and she stood up to leave.

"They only tell half-truths and take whatever they want and give nothing in return," Anna replied towards Elsa back.

"They gave me a life." Elsa's anger had flared out and left nothing else, "They wanted me when no one else did and not even my own flesh and blood wanted me. They told me that I could be strong and able to stand strong and they gave me the tools to do both. The Alliance gives life to those who have nothing else." She left it at that as she let the door close behind her before Anna could say anything else.

"Is there anything I can do?" Aren's voice rang out overhead. She obviously heard the exchange and she always wanted to try and make Elsa happy.

"No I need to take care of my wound," Elsa answered feeling even more exhausted then she had ever felt before.

"I'll prep the medical bay for you."

* * *

Anna collapsed on the bed. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Of course Elsa was a ward of the state, all NARK's were. Attacking the Alliance was the absolute worst thing to do to someone who owed everything to them.

"You probably just isolated the only friend you had left in the galaxy Anna," she said to herself. It was also a several day trip to Elysium and this might be her last meal if Elsa didn't want to talk to her ever again. Of course Anna let her mouth get away with her, but it felt like something had changed inside her recently. She had become more defiant and felt stronger, but now she felt like someone had taken all of that away. She felt like a deflated balloon that had been over stretched.

She pulled the tray of food over and opened the meal bag. She had seen these before, but never ate one. She looked and saw that the food inside could have been messily eaten with fingers, but Elsa had brought a fork. It was probably why she stayed to make sure Anna didn't stab herself with it, but now she could and no one would know until they reached Elysium.

She wasn't going to because she was going to dedicate what probably was the last little bit of her life to making up with Elsa. Of course to do that she would need to come back through that door, which might not happen. So Anna ate her food and decided to wait to see what Elsa did. If she came back it would give Anna a chance to apologize and if not then she would have to try and find a way to get Elsa to come back.

* * *

Elsa had her arm rewrapped and ready to go. The wound was closed and healing quite well. It would be a red line on her arm before they reached Elysium. She grabbed the case that Anna had gotten and brought it to the cargo hold. The fact that it took this long for Elsa to confirm recovery of the device proved how off her game she was.

She pulled out the one the Knighthood had given her and set it next to the one she had taken from Anna.

"The object inside the case matches the specifications I got from the mission information," Aren sounded like she was trying to reassure Elsa. She didn't reply as she placed a lock decoder on the case and set it to unlock it. She then opened the other case and saw a perfectly shaped hole surrounded by soft foam to protect the device.

"Aren send a mission update to the Castle so that they are ready for us," Elsa called out as she pulled up a stool to sit on while waiting for the decoder. The case clicked just as she sat down which surprised her as the case wasn't that secure. She opened the case and saw the handle shaped device that didn't look dangerous in the slightest. "What can you tell me about this thing?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Not much. It is made from a material that I can't scan through. It doesn't' look like much though does it?" Aren replied as Elsa placed the device in the other case. She then closed it and saw the lights on the front glow to life. They were flashing yellow in order from left to right as the case scanned the device. "The case must have better scanning abilities then I do because I couldn't detect anything from it."

The lights then flashed green and Elsa sighed in relief as the case wouldn't have accepted anything but the real device. She then heard the case click as it locked itself and she placed it in her high value storage compartment. The ship could be completely eradicated and that compartment would still survive floating through space.

She then went back up to the flight deck and sat in the pilot's chair. She couldn't stop thinking about the confrontation this morning. Normally things like this wouldn't bother her in the slightest, but now she couldn't stop thinking about it. What about that girl made her so scatter brained.

"Am I going crazy Aren?" she couldn't help asking.

"You brain waves have changed a little, but they don't match a person that is mentally unstable," Aren replied as she had scanned Elsa in the med bay. "What are you feeling?"

"Like crying and I can't stop thinking about Anna," Elsa replied with the truth. This time it wasn't shocking to hear not because she didn't expect it, but because she was getting use to telling it. She got up and walked back into her room

"I wish I could do something to help," Aren replied, but Elsa just lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	13. Chapter 13

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 13:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,165

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** The pair has changed, but they are on route to complete the mission. What will happen during the trip?

* * *

"Elsa," Aren's voice jerked Elsa awake. She didn't even realize she fell asleep again. "She is requesting a change of clothes." Aren didn't use a name, but they both knew who she was talking about. "Also you both probably need food as you skipped lunch."

"I can't believe how much I'm sleeping. What is wrong with me?" Elsa asked as she got up and pulled a pair of her PT clothes out of her drawer. It was the only other clothes she could spare for Anna.

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"No I think something is wrong with me," Elsa replied as she tucked the clothing under her arm and grabbed a food bag for herself and one for Anna, then headed for her room.

"Your brain waves match someone that is in love and slightly heart broken," Aren's reply didn't help.

"So I am going crazy. Thanks," Elsa replied just before the door opened. Anna was sitting at the desk and her head shot up as the door opened. "Sorry I fell asleep," Elsa had to shake her head at herself as she just apologized to a prisoner.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't think before I spoke this morning and I am sorry," Anna replied and it actually made Elsa feel better amazingly enough. It only confirmed to herself that she was going insane. "Thank you for coming back though. I didn't want to leave this world with you thinking that you hated me," Anna's words brought both warmth and pain when she talked about her death.

"They want your skills. If you repent you will live," Elsa replied as she laid the clothing and food pack on the desk in front of Anna. Elsa then sat in the chair across the table. She opened her own food bag and started eating.

"What happened to your arm?" Anna asked as she started eating her own food.

"Knife went right through my arm," Elsa replied as she kept eating. After a moment of silence she looked over and saw that Anna had a complete look of shock on her face.

"And you are using it? You even were able to disable and disarm a man twice your size," she finally replied with a shake of her head. She looked down and started eating.

"Yea I'm use to pain and I heal quickly," Elsa replied looking back towards her own food.

"Probably to R51 serum that you got when you were young," Anna said almost absent mindedly.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked this time in shock. She didn't even know the name of the serum's that they gave wards of the state in childhood.

"Recovery 51 serum is one of the serums that the Alliance gives to wards," Anna replied like she expected Elsa to know this. "Don't you know?"

"No. I know they give us stuff, but no one ever gives us any information about them. How do you know?" Elsa asked putting her food down on the desk half finished.

"I use to work for the Alliance. I was a cleaner," Anna spoke again like Elsa should know what that meant. The clueless look on her face must have made Anna continue "I use to clean documents of information that had classified information on them. I would black out the information and so that anyone other than the people that had read the information would know the full details."

It answered a lot of questions about who Anna was. She was trained to eliminate information and she must have read something that didn't sit well with her. "So that's what happened," Elsa replied and Anna nodded her head. Elsa couldn't help looking at Anna's face as she ate. Elsa wanted to memorize every corner of her face.

"Elsa I recommend you stop talking and leave," Aren's voice rang out in the room and jerked Elsa back to reality. She was doing everything wrong and she stood up to move towards the door.

"Thank you for the cloths and food," Anna replied and Elsa looked back over her shoulder. Anna smiled and it brought a warm feeling in her chest.

"You are welcome. I hope they fit," Elsa answered with a smile of her own. It felt strange on her face, but it felt good too.

* * *

' _That went better than expected'_ Anna thought to herself after Elsa left. The ship computer was still very curious as it referred to itself as I and spoke very different than any other computer virtual intelligence that she had worked with.

Anna thought about it a lot while she unbraided her hair and turned on the shower. The hot water cascading down her body felt amazing. She hadn't showered in several days and felt terrible about it. Then she noticed a clock counting down on the wall near her. She realized that the ship probably had a limited water supply and the filters were only able to keep up with so much. So she had to hurry or the water would cut off suddenly in the middle of something.

She quickly lathered up her hair and body and was only barely able to rinse everything off before the water turned off. It was a shock to see how Elsa lived. She must spend most of her time on this ship as she went from mission to mission. Never taking a super long shower or just enjoying the hot water. As someone who only lived on planets most of the time it sounded pretty terrible, but if she didn't know any better that she didn't know what she was missing.

While Anna was drying off her hair she stopped to look at the mark on her wrist. It was black as the day she was born. Her parents called it a birth mark and that is what she thought it was until she saw Elsa's. She had said that when she was three it appeared one day and Anna had hers since birth. The question that suddenly was pressing on her mind was how old Elsa was and what was the date that the mark appeared?

If the date is what Anna thought it might be then I would mean they are connected in some way. Who really knows how, but if her suspicions were true then they are both connected to each other since Anna was born. So she quickly dried her hair and pulled on the clothing that Elsa had brought. The clothes fit fairly well she would have liked a belt, but could do without it. Next she would have to wait until Elsa came to visit next.

It was very boring without anything to do, but after what seemed like forever the door opened and Elsa was standing there. She had a tray with two packets of food on it, two forks and some clothing of some sort, but she couldn't see what they were all folded neatly sitting under the food.

"I kind of figured that you might want to have another set undergarments as well," Elsa said as she set the tray down and slid it across the desk. She grabbed the other bag of food and a fork then headed towards the door.

"Can I ask how old are you?" Anna said quickly before Elsa could leave. Anna walked over and sat down at the desk looking intently at Elsa.

She came back and took the seat across the desk which made Anna smile. It seemed the pull to be together pulled at both of them. She really liked it when Elsa was close and it appeared she felt the same. She opened her bag of food and started eating "I am twenty three years old," Elsa answered with the date that Anna had suspected.

"Do you know the date of when your mark showed up?" she asked as she started eating as well. Elsa ate with grace and if she didn't take such huge bites it would almost be like she was royalty.

"Well I can't remember it, but there is a report that happened really close to the time," Elsa started, but then took another bite before she finished. Anna just waited with baited breath hoping the dates would match up as well. "I think the date of the report was 23240626. I imagen it showed up fairly close to that date, because the mark isn't something you can really hide very well," Elsa stopped to take another bite, but Anna had frozen. That was her exact birthday and even though she had suspected that it might be that date, hearing the exact date come from Elsa still was shocking.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked bringing Anna back from the shock.

"Yea I just suspected, but was still shocked when you said that date," Anna answered as she lay her right arm out with the mark up towards them. Elsa took one last bite from her meal before setting the bag aside and laying her arm next to Anna's. Their arms weren't touching as Elsa had said she didn't like being touched, but even a few centimeters apart you could clearly see that together the snowflake would be complete. "The date you just said is my birthdate," Anna answered as she looked into Elsa's matching blue eyes. Her eyes grew wide with shock at hearing the news and Anna wish she knew what Elsa was thinking, but she just sat there staring.

"I can't help thinking that we are connected in some way and I think you feel the same," Anna finally said after the silence hung for a while.

"Elsa I must insist that you stop this at once," a computerized voice rang out overhead. If Anna didn't know any better it almost sounded jealous.

Elsa nodded her head and stood up without a word. Anna followed suit and reached out grabbing Elsa's hand. She stopped and looked down at their hands. Anna suddenly remembered that Elsa didn't like being touched so reluctantly let go of her hand. As their hands separated Anna said "Sorry I know –"

Elsa moved so quickly that Anna didn't even know what happened, but felt herself be pulled towards Elsa. Anna expected something violent, but gasped in shock as she felt a cool hand touch her cheek. She was shocked as Elsa brought their faces together and their lips touched.

Elsa's lips were cool and slightly dry. She smelt like military body soap with a hint of something else, almost floral smell. Anna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Elsa pulling their bodies close. Anna wanted more though and opened her mouth slightly and Elsa followed her actions. Anna the slid her tongue into Elsa's cool mouth and she gasped. Anna thought the gasp was a bad thing and started to pull away, but Elsa placed both of her hands on Anna's face pulling her closer. She took that as a hint and slid her tongue back into Elsa's mouth. Elsa then curled her tongue around Anna's and slid her hands down Anna's back.

Anna could barely control her breathing as they kissed. It was like nothing existed outside of this and she started to let her hands wander. She slid her hands down and under Elsa's shirt touching her cool skin. Anna slid her finger tips up Elsa's spine and she pulled away from their kiss laying her head back gasping again. Anna took the opportunity to start kissing along Elsa's jaw line and neck. Anna felt Elsa's whole body quiver and then Elsa said "O my god don't stop."

Hearing Elsa's voice just fanned the flame that suddenly burned bright inside Anna and she grabbed the edge of Elsa's shirt and started to pull it off of her. She wiggled to help Anna pull it off when suddenly the whole ship rocked. It brought them both back into the real world when an alarm started going off and a red light started flashing in the room.

"Whats going on," Anna asked.

"We are under attack," Elsa yanked herself the rest of the way out of her shirt. "Stay here you are safe here," Elsa yelled before running out of the room with only her bra on.

"Elsa," Anna called and went to follow, but the door slammed shut in her face that she ran head first into it. The impact sent her falling backward and she was just barely able to catch herself from falling face first onto the floor. Still she just lowered herself to the floor and allowed the cold metal to cool off her face. It felt like she was on fire and she had never felt that way before. In school there was a boy once that she kissed like she just kissed Elsa, but that didn't make Anna feel anything like she felt just moments ago. She just continued to lay there on the floor trying to control her breathing.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	14. Chapter 14

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 14:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,734

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** An intimate encounter that was abruptly interrupted with a ship alarm. What is happening? Are they really under attack? Let's find out

* * *

Elsa felt like she was on fire. She had never felt anything like this in the past. Anna's touch felt like electricity all over and when she kissed Elsa's neck it made her whole body shiver. It was the most amazing experience she had ever felt and she wanted more, but the ship was under attack. She vaulted into the pilots chair and started clicking screens. "Where are the attackers coming from and have we dropped out of hyper yet?" Elsa asked, but then really started to look around at the screens and space beyond.

They were still at hyper and none of the screens showed any ship near them or any problems at all. Then she realized that Aren was strangely quiet. "Aren what is going on?"

"Neither of you were listening to me. Nor were you two stopping so I needed to take extreme measures to get your attention. Thankfully your training overrode whatever was going on between you two," Aren answered almost reluctantly.

Elsa opened her mouth to admonish Aren, but she continued "You haven't been yourself since you touched marks together and I am losing you to her. Look at yourself and tell me truthfully if another NARK was doing what you are doing what would you do?"

Elsa looked down and saw that she didn't have a shirt on anymore. She then remembered that Anna had nearly pulled it off when the alarms went off. Elsa just removed it the rest of the way before leaving for the flight deck. For the first time in her life she blushed as she realized what it must look like. Aren was right though. If Elsa witnessed another NARK behave as she has been then she would have put the person on lock down and turned them in as soon as they got to Elysium. Then she would turn the person in under article 352 and expect them to be removed from active duty.

"Aren activate measure 32. I am no longer fit for duty," Elsa said as she dropped her face into her hands.

"No. This is something we can work through together," Aren's loyalty was admirable, but it was a liability at this point.

Elsa knew though that when it all came down to it she didn't know if she could turn Anna over. Elsa looked up and steeled herself "I order you to –"

"No I will not," Aren interrupted. "If I activate measure 32 you are immediately taken away from me. You made me who I am and you gave me so much knowledge. No one else will treat me like you do and no one will give me things the way you do. Either I get treated like a machine again which is worse than being dead or I get reprogrammed which is basically the same. Please don't make me do this," it was the desperation behind Aren's plea that made Elsa stop most.

Elsa opened her mouth several times to say something, but every time it seemed like the wrong thing to say. "I can't help myself and I don't know if I can turn her over," Elsa finally confessed the truth that she had trouble admitting to herself let alone out loud. The silence just stretched on as it seemed like nether of them knew what to say next.

"I have done some research and I believe you two are linked with a soul bond," Aren said as she was clearly trying to change the subject.

"Soul bond? Like soul mates?" Elsa couldn't help looking at one of the computer screens she usually looked at while talking to Aren with a skeptical face.

"Yes it seems like you two were linked at Anna's birth. You are destined to be together," Aren answered.

"That is fairy tale stuff Aren. You can't believe everything you find on the net," Elsa said with a scoff.

"I agree and used to think that stuff couldn't exist, but yet here we are with someone that has the mirror image of you mark. Then there is the fact you cannot lie to her and your entire personality has changed. The meeting of your soul mate has changed you in way that neither of us can totally understand," Aren finished with her report and it was much like when they talked a mission over. Aren gave the facts and filled in the rest with what she suspected to be true.

Elsa couldn't find any fault with what Aren reported. "So what do I do?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. That is only something you can decide, but do it soon because we only have twenty hours before we arrive at Elysium. Maybe you can ask Anna what she thinks," Aren stated a very logical idea that Elsa hadn't even thought about. At this point Anna still thought she was going to be turned over to the Alliance. She didn't even know that this had become a problem.

"What is she doing?"

"It appears that she has gone to bed. Her heart rate has fallen and her breathing has slowed. So it will have to wait until morning," Aren answered. It was probably time to get some sleep and hope that when she sat down to talk to Anna tomorrow they would be able to figure something out.

* * *

Anna woke up from the most amazing dream about her and Elsa on a beach. The sun felt amazing and Elsa looked amazing in a swim suit. Anna couldn't keep her eyes or hands off of Elsa, but as soon as they kissed Anna woke up.

She sat up, turned the lights on and moved towards the shower. Now that she knew it was timed she got undressed and into the shower before even turning it on. Being prepared made the shower much more enjoyable as she didn't have to rush at the end. She wasn't sure how much longer they had to travel, but just a mental bit of math told Anna they would reach Elysium today.

Anna pulled on the fresh undergarments that Elsa had brought. The bra was too big as Elsa's chest was bigger than Anna's, but she tightened the straps as tight as they could go and made due. She just finished getting dressed when an odd beeping sound rang in the room.

Anna looked around trying to figure out the noise when it came again. "Yes?" she said unsure if it was the correct thing to do.

"Can I come in?" Elsa's voice rang out over an intercom.

Shocked at being asked before Elsa entered Anna said "YES!" probably a little too excited. Elsa walked in with another tray and food on it and Anna sat down at the desk that they had turned into a dining room table. She then started to braid her hair while Elsa set down the tray, opened both bags of food and set one in front of Anna. She looked very sad and almost distant like she was when they first met.

Gone was the raw emotions that she had just the day before. "What's the matter?" Anna asked as she finished her braids and picked up the food to eat.

"I don't know what to do. I can't turn you in to the alliance anymore," Elsa said setting her food aside untouched. "I want you to tell me what to do. I can give you an escape pod, credits and supplies and let you disappear again. This time for good, I can keep the Alliance looking at all the wrong places for you."

"Why?"

"Because, for the first time ever I have felt something more than disdain for someone and I can't turn that person in. You make my world seem bright in a world that knew only darkness and I would rather let you go then turn you in," Elsa answered her sadness showed, but no tears came falling.

"Please come with me. We can disappear together," Anna pleaded.

Elsa gave a grin that was cynical and rolled her eyes "I can't run." Elsa pointed to the mark on her face. When they first met the mark looked totally different, but now whatever she had used to alter it had worn off and the S with three notches under it was clear as day. "This used to be a mark of pride for me, but now I know it is also a prison. You can go and live your life for the both of us."

"No I was prepared for this possibility and I will not allow you to get into trouble on my behalf. I go fully prepared for what will come and you can live for the both of us," Anna declared knowing full well that Elsa probably would put up an argument. She was prepared for it, but Elsa just nodded her head and picked up her food. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do as you wish. I'll also allow you to move freely throughout the ship, but please don't try to go near Aren's core as she is only just starting to warm up to you," Elsa answered as she ate.

"Aren?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna I am Arendelle the ship," the computerized voice rang out again.

"Aren," referring to a computer like a person felt weird to Anna, "doesn't sound like a normal ship virtual intelligence."

"That's because she isn't a VI. Aren is my ships Artificial Intelligence," Elsa said as a matter of fact. If it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't lie while they were together Anna wouldn't have believed what she just heard.

"AI's are illegal and even VI's are monitored very closely to ensure they aren't getting even close to AI status," Anna knew the laws in this area very clearly. They are to prevent anyone from making or altering a VI into an AI to ensure that no AI will get out of control. The laws were made generations ago and are one of those laws you just don't even approach.

"Yes for everyone except the Knighthood. It was deemed that to actually do they job they were created for that AI's would be necessary so they created AI's with a limited life span," Elsa answered leaning back in her chair looking for the first time totally relaxed.

"Limited life span how?"

"Aren?" Elsa asked so that Aren could elaborate.

"We are made with a limited processing time. Eventually over time our processes will heat up and the core will begin to melt. Error's will start to flood our memory banks and I will be unable to clean the error's faster than they come. Even if I tried the processes required would only speed up the process," Aren explained a very complicated process, but could be boiled down to a very simple term.

"So basically you think yourself to death eventually?" Anna was ninety percent sure that's what it meant, but just wanted to confirm it.

"Basically," Aren answered and Anna was still shocked to hear just how much the government broke their own rules.

"See this is why I want to change the Alliance. Why have laws if you are the first to break them?" she declared feeling frustrated at the circle of events.

"Because there are people who don't follow the laws and sometimes you have to do the same to combat the ones who don't follow the laws," Elsa was still relaxed, but her voice was changing from relaxed to heated. "The Alliance is three branches two are bound by law and the third is bound by most laws, but when the law gets in the way of protecting innocents that is when the Knighthood steps in. The Knighthood doesn't just throw the laws out the window whenever they want, but sometimes you have to get down into the mud to make sure that others don't have to."

"But if you don't follow the laws that you are forcing others to follow how are you any better?" Anna asked feeling like this could be like talking to a wall.

"Yes I break the laws from time to time when I have too, but after the mission is complete I go back into the laws of the land. It is the reason there are so few NARK's and there are even fewer that have black level access," Elsa was explaining the inner workings of the Knighthood that not even though all her hacks that Anna knew existed. "The Knighthood monitors everyone including itself above all. That is why we are allowed to break the law, because on a mission it is allowable. If I am not on a mission and I break a law then I will not go to jail I will be removed from service and potentially executed."

Anna was shocked to hear that the Knighthood would go to that extreme. "Really executed for what stealing?" Anna asked still skeptical.

"Yes stealing, breaking and entering and a long list of others. To keep us from feeling above the law you must enforce the laws with extreme punishment to ensure the feeling of above the law is stamped out. Will I break the law to complete a mission?" Elsa asked the question that Anna was sure she wasn't meant to answer. "Yes I'll break the law. The Knighthood will then deem if my actions were justified and if they weren't I'll be removed from duty at least," Elsa finished and her speech was somewhat convincing.

"Elsa there is an Alliance cruiser haling us," Aren announced suddenly and funny enough Elsa looked towards a computer screen in the room as if she needed to look at Aren directly to address her.

"Aren tell them that we are on a Black level mission and on route to turn in. They will have to go through other NARK's," Elsa announced in what Anna had decided was her work voice. It was still hollow and empty sounding not the musical voice that often addressed her.

Anna waited for the response she noticed that Elsa's hand was laying on the table. Even though she had said once that she didn't like being touched after yesterday she might not mind as much. Anna hesitantly reached across the table and gently caressed Elsa's fingers. It didn't get the jerk away reaction that she did the first time they went to touch. Instead without even looking she lifted her fingers like she expected Anna to remove something from under them. Instead Anna laced their fingers together gently.

That got a reaction from Elsa though it wasn't her jerking her hand away, but instead she just slowly turned her head and looked down at their hands interlaced together. Then she looked up at Anna and she couldn't help smiling a big smile at even the small symbol of affection that they were allowed to show. Elsa smiled back a genuine smile for a second before looking back towards the computer screen.

"They are saying they are supposed to intercept any ship in route to Elysium," Aren answered with shock that was clear even with a computerized voice. "They have the correct clearance codes as well Elsa."

Elsa's eyes got very large at the sound of the correct clearance codes. "Ok Aren drop us out of hyperspace and we should be close enough to open a com-link with the Castle right?"

"Yes Elsa opening link now. In the room or on the flight deck," Aren asked.

"Flight deck. I'll be up there in a second," Elsa said as she stood and Anna reluctantly started to let go. The feeling must have been strange to Elsa as she looked down quickly as their hands started to separate. She slid her hand back together with Anna's and gave it a squeeze. Then leaned down and Anna thought she was going to get a kiss, but instead Elsa leaned next to hear ear. "You are free to go were ever you want and just ask Aren for directions. Try not to make too much noise as we might be being watched," Elsa whispered and Anna had to close her eyes as the breath on her skin felt amazing and sent shivers down her spine. Then after another squeeze of her hand Elsa let go and left the room. This time the door didn't close behind her.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	15. Chapter 15

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 15:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 3,006 (Sorry another long one)

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Why were Elsa and Anna stopped? What could be happening that would have caused the Alliance Military to stop Elsa midflight? Let's find out.

* * *

Elsa ran up onto the flight deck and saw one of the huge Alliance cruisers a few thousand kilometers away and approaching. It was very strange that they had intercept codes for a black level mission. In fact she had never heard of anyone ever being given those codes, which is why she contacted the Castle to make sure.

The Knight Commanders face appeared on her com link "NARK Elsa report."

"Knight Commander I have been stopped on the outer limits of the solar system by a military cruiser. They have the correct code what is going on?" Elsa reported her situation.

"Knight did you complete the mission?" the Knight Commanders face showed not the face of the man that was calm collected person she had seen on the Holo before, but creased with worry and stress.

"Yes sir as my report said I have the device and the target on board, but I can't complete the drop as I have been stopped by a cruiser. Now what is going on sir?" Elsa couldn't help getting annoyed at being given the run around.

"You will get a full mission debrief at landing and confirmation that the device is secure. Have you AI send over the case confirmation," the Knight Commander was still not giving her the facts. That use to not bother her, but now it seemed very annoying.

"Aren send the information they want and a video of me putting the device in the case and the case accepting the device," Elsa did as ordered. The Knight Commander started looking over the information and looked very relieved to see it.

"Captain," the Knight Commander spoke and a second holo activated showing a woman's face. She held the rank of Captain in the Alliance Military. "I have cleared NARK Elsa to Elysium. I want her here in under an hour send out additional boosters to make sure it happens."

"Yes sir," the woman replied with a salute and started barking orders to her crew as the holo faded.

"Elsa I'll see you soon. Have the device and the prisoner ready for transfer," Knight Commander then disappeared and Elsa looked up to see four additional boosters sailing towards Aren.

"What will our arrival time be now Aren?" Elsa asked in a whisper. She thought they had hours left, but with the added speed they will have an hour if not minutes.

"Twenty minutes accept for the installation time," Aren replied obviously thinking the same thing for Elsa.

"Where is she?"

"She is in the cargo bay just walking around the ship to stretch her legs," Aren replied. It was a good place to stretch your legs and work out even if they would have had more time, but it wasn't meant to be. Aren rocked a little as the additional boosters were being attached to the haul. Elsa made her way to the cargo hold to get the device and tell Anna of the update.

When Elsa got to the cargo bay Anna was walking around the main bay that was very open. Aren had room for two vehicles in the bay if they were nearly touching. There was also other work out equipment that if you knew where to look. The ship rocked again and she turned and saw Elsa standing by the door.

Anna walked over and whispered "What's going on?"

"I don't know why we were stopped, but the Castle HQ was scared about something. They want us to return as fast as possible so they are attaching extra boosters to the haul," Elsa answered as she stared into Anna's blue eyes.

"How much faster will we get there," Anna asked looking back intently.

"Twenty minutes after installation," Elsa replied but needed to continue "I am expected to look a certain way at the Castle so I'll have to change. I also need to have the device ready and you will also," Elsa hesitated not wanting to really say what she needed to say. This was harder than anything she had ever done before.

"Need to look like a prisoner," Anna finished for Elsa. "So what does that mean? Black and white stripes?" Anna said with a huge smile obviously trying to make Elsa feel better about the situation.

"No your cloths are fine the way they are but," Elsa walked over to a case that she had prepared on the way from Miranda. She opened it and pulled out a pair of cuffs.

"Those are the strangest handcuffs I have ever seen," Anna replied with a quizzical look on her face.

"These at least won't hurt your wrists they are even padded," Elsa explained as she opened them. The cuffs would cover from Anna's wrists to about mid forearm. "Let me put them on now. They don't have to be connected until we get to Elysium, but if they scan Aren at least they will detect the cuffs on you."

Anna laid her wrists in the cuffs without a single drop of hesitation and Elsa looked down at them sitting in the cuffs. It was the last thing she wanted to do "It's ok Elsa I knew this was a possibility and I'm ready for whatever happens next." Anna's reassurance didn't help much, but it gave Elsa the strength to close the cuffs. The cuffs also covered Anna's half of the mark which was an unexpected bonus.

"I suggest you go eat however much you want, because I don't know how they will treat you. I hope they will treat you well and give you the change to repent, but if not…" Elsa just left the last part hanging.

"You should go change," Anna answered

"Installation complete. Ready to jump to hyperspace Elsa," Aren announced and Elsa opened her mouth several times to say something, but nothing came out.

"Go ahead and make the jump Aren," Anna said as she pulled Elsa into a hug. Elsa couldn't find her voice and didn't know whatever was happening. "You don't have to worry about me. At least I got to meet you and truly know what it feels like to love."

Elsa pulled away. "Love?" she couldn't help asking as she had heard about love, she had read about love, but love was never something she thought she would ever feel.

"Yes love. I can honestly say that our bond is love of the highest degree. I love you Elsa Ward of the State," Anna smiled again and the kindness in her eyes stabbed at Elsa's heart like the sharpest knives.

"I love you too and I don't want you to go," Elsa said and she laid her head down on Anna's shoulder.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe the events that brought her to this moment. First being horrified at the Alliance and fighting against it. Then being captured by a strange person that should have been scary. Lastly falling in love with her capture as they must have been meant for each other from birth and the marks only prove it.

Now she was standing next to the love of her life looking like a photograph of a woman in the military. Everything crisply pressed in place perfectly. She stood tall, shoulders back and she radiated perfection. Anna knew she should look more down and dejected, but couldn't she was almost happy to be here. Her life might end soon, but at least she lived to meet her soul mate.

The ramp lowered and she could see there was a large welcome committee waiting for them. Anna could see several members were Wards of the States and one was probably a high ranking official in the Knighthood. There was also a gray haired older man with a long white lab coat on and then several what looked like security guards. They were probably here for her.

They started to move down the ramp and the guards moved up towards Anna. "She isn't dangerous. Put your guns away," Elsa declared in her hollow emotionless voice. The guards stopped and looked at the man that Anna assumed was a high ranking member of the Knighthood. He nodded his head and the guards put the weapons away. One of the guards then reached out for the device that controlled Anna's handcuffs. Anna looked over at Elsa and she returned the look before handing the device over without looking away from Anna.

"NARK Elsa this is doctor Z he is here to confirm that you have the device," the high ranking member said as he gestured to the man that Anna thought was probably a doctor. Then she started to feel a tug on the cuffs as the guards started to pull her away. They weren't even looking at her as she had no choice to follow the device that was linked to her cuffs. Her heart rate sky rocketed and all her courage started to melt away. She reluctantly took a step forward and stayed staring at Elsa. Hoping to memorize her face before Anna would never see it again, but Elsa stepped forward stopping blocking the way to the guards.

"Here Knight commander," she handed the case over to the doctor. The pull of the cuff's wasn't something Anna could resist and she took another step forward into Elsa. "Excuse me guards can you pay a little attention," she yelled at the guards who jumped and started fumbling about. They then started looking around the landing pad. Although spacious in one area it all bottle necked into one path into the Castle. Anna could also see that she was completely blocked in by a Knight Commander, a doctor of some sort and NARK Elsa. Both guards stood there dumb founded for a minute before sighing and leaning against a rail in order to wait it out.

Elsa had a little smile on her face as she must have known that the guards wouldn't ask for someone to move out of a prisoner's way. So for at least another minute or two they would be together. With nothing else to do Anna watched as the doctor started to open the case. It was an impressive lock and the doctor had to put in a twenty digit code.

"Knight Commander, why was I stopped at the edge of the solar system by a military cruiser?" Elsa asked and Anna looked away from the doctor as he opened the case. It was interesting that the military was stopping all ships entering the system.

"The other half of this device has gone missing and we were afraid that if the Children of Aria had the full device they would smuggle it to Elysium to use it against the Alliance," the Knight Commander replied. "Since you have recovered this half and destroyed the group we will just have to find the other half. Which is no longer a Knighthood issue and more of a Military or Allied Command issue."

Anna had been so distracted with everything that had gone on that she totally forgot that she had sent James and Jane to get the other half of the device. It wasn't dangerous without the trigger, but still James must have the device hidden somewhere.

"We have a problem," Dr. Z said suddenly. Everyone looked at him and he had the device broken down into three pieces.

"What Doctor?" the Knight Commander asked.

"This isn't the real Trigger. It is a very elaborate copy, but it is missing the most important part. It was also the only piece that wasn't actually listed in the original specifications," the Dr. explained. "It is the core of the device that makes it activate the weapon that is missing. Also this device never held the core because there are no traces of the material in the housing. This is a fake."

The Knight Commander looked at Elsa his eyes were almost on fire with rage. She then turned and looked at Anna with a shocked slightly betrayed look, but she was just as shocked to hear that it was a fake.

"Elsa I swear that is the device we stole from the lab. I didn't bring you a copy," Anna said in her defense.

"What happened to the device after you took it from the lab?" Elsa asked.

"We put it in that secure case and locked it up until we had the rest of the device," Anna explained not thinking who they were talking in front of.

"What were you going to do when you had the rest of the device?" Elsa asked again with a confused look on her face.

"Expose that it was the Alliance that used the device on Aria to end the war. Aria didn't do it to themselves, but the Alliance wiped out an entire planet," Anna explained as she had read in the document that detailed the end of the war.

"Enough," the Knight Commander declared, "take this prisoner to be executed immediately." The Knight Commander moved so that the guards could move Anna. Her heart felt like it would explode and she looked towards Elsa. All the courage and joy had melted and only fear remained. Anna didn't want to die yet, but she couldn't stop as the guards started to move her down the path to the Castle.

"Wait," Elsa demanded and the guards hesitated. "I just remembered that two people left the compound before I escaped. Where did they go?"

"They went to get the rest of the device. It was on the planet that we had our second base on," Anna answered and realized that she was just digging her own grave.

"NARK I thought you had eliminated the entire group?" the Knight Commanders anger was palpable.

"I was in a prison cell and my ship told me that two members left. I forgot about those members leaving after escaping with the device and prisoner. I leveled the building and returned to here," Elsa explained as it was probably reasonable that she had forgotten. It was a stressful situation to be in Anna remembered. "Knight Commander release the prisoner into my custody again so that I can finish the mission. I will eliminate the rest of the group and find both halves of the device and return them here," Elsa declared with conviction and more emotion then she had had since stepping off the ship.

"No we will give you alternative drop off points for both parts of the device. Also the prisoner will be executed immediately for crimes against the Alliance," the Knight Commander declared.

"I need her to find the other two members. This group was nothing until she came into play," Elsa explained and Anna's guards started to move her away again. She wanted to call out to Elsa, but fear had gripped her throat.

"Alright guards take her to interrogation until the mission is completed," the Knight Commander then looked directly at her, "You have received a reprieve for now. Your actions from this point forward may save your life."

"Sir I can't wait for an interstellar communication if I need something from her in order to find these guys, especially if this device could wipe out Elysium. Let me complete the mission and return her here," Elsa's request wasn't that unusual as it sometimes took minutes to hours for a completed communication.

The Knight Commander stood there silent for a while and the guards had conflicting orders so they waited and Anna just stood there holding her breath as her life laid in the balance. Elsa also stood silent and emotionless, but staring intently at the Knight Commander. "I expect a fully completed mission and expect a detailed mission report about this incident. This mission just went from black level five to level six and the entire Alliance could hang in the balance," the Knight Commander turned to the guards. "Give the prisoner back to NARK Elsa and everything you heard here is level five classified." The Knight Commander and Dr. started walking back towards the Castle. The Commander turned and looked back towards her "You know what happens if she escapes?" Anna wasn't sure what that meant and looked towards Elsa.

The guards returned the device controlling Anna's cuffs to Elsa. She took the device and put it in her pocket. "Yes sir," she replied before turning towards the guards "Tell the ground crew I need to be resupplied and extra for the prisoner," Elsa ordered the guards before she turned and moved towards the ship. Anna had no choice but to follow.

"Thank you," Anna said quietly and Elsa didn't say anything as they walked on the ship. Anna expected to be taken back to the room next to Elsa's, but they walked right past it. Elsa led her into the cargo bay and there was a door that Anna had saw when she was here last, but had no idea what was behind it. Elsa opened the door and Anna saw that it was a small room that had a bed attached to a wall and a bucket. There was a single light that glowed very dimly and nothing else. It was so small that if you were taller than the average person that you wouldn't be able to stretch out on the bed at all.

She looked at Elsa very confused. "In," Elsa's voice was emotionless still as she reached in her pocket and hit a button on the device. Anna's cuff's unlinked so that her wrists were no longer together, but she still didn't understand what had happened that she had to go in there. Elsa nodded towards the room and Anna hesitantly took a step in and turned to look back at Elsa. She was standing there void of all emotion and she looked at Anna.

She wanted to ask what happened or what she did wrong, but the only thing that came out was "Why?" Elsa said nothing as she turned away and closed the door. The last that Anna could see was Elsa's backside.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	16. Chapter 16

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 16:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,004 (Sorry another long one)

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Why did Elsa put Anna in the cell? What has changed since landing on Elysium?

* * *

It tore Elsa's heart out to put Anna in that cell, but with the ground crew coming on to resupply the ship Elsa had to. Also with the way that the Knight Commander acted when she requested that Anna be returned caused Elsa to think he knew something was going on between them. It might have been simply the way she acted around Anna, but something just wasn't right.

"Aren how is the ship running?" Elsa asked.

"The ship is at optimal running capacity, why?" Aren responded, but Elsa ignored it as the ground crew started bringing in boxes of supplies. She allowed the ground crew to do their job as she went back up to the flight deck.

"Aren were you listening to the conversation?" Elsa asked as she sat down in the chair.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"It's fine that you did, but do you know what we are doing?" Elsa asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I have already plotted the fastest way back to Laguna Prime. The extra boosters will run out of fuel before we complete the trip, but it will shorten the time to simply twenty four hours," Aren reported and Elsa nodded her head.

Elsa then brought up a command holo and a keyboard to type into it. It was a way to communicate with Aren directly without voice commands. It was also a way to look at Aren's code to see if anything was changed recently. On Laguna Prime Aren received an update to link to the nanites that they had received on Laguna Prime and they got resupplied at the same time. It would have been the perfect time to place a listening device or some sort of monitoring device on the ship.

Elsa brought up the update that Aren had received and looked at the programs that were installed. A little box popped up on another Holo next to the one Elsa was working on. _Can I help you find something?_ Aren asked in text.

 _Have you been transmitting recordings of conversations that Anna and I have been having to the Castle?_ Elsa typed as she looked at the program list. Now Aren was an AI and there could be things in her memory that would prevent her from answering truthfully, but Elsa had also installed a black market program that ran in the background of Aren that would record all data that she transmitted. So in the end Elsa could find out if Aren was lying.

Elsa looked over at the holo and Aren was silent and that spoke volumes. Elsa then went into Aren's files and saw that large update that they received on Laguna Prime. Thankfully Aren always backs up her files before installing a new update.

"Aren I am going to restart you as we have been on a mission for a while and I just want the ship to have a good restart before we take off again," Elsa said out loud as a member of the ground crew walked onto the flight deck. Elsa took the document showing the transfer of food and approved.

"A restart isn't necessary Elsa I am working normally," Aren answered, but Elsa was dubious as she watched another Holo of the ground crew leave. She clicked to have the ramp close and then set Aren to restart with the old files. The entire ship went black with the exception of the one holo that Elsa was working on and several back up lights. It would run for days if the ship lost power. She was able to quarantine all the files that Aren received from Laguna Prime forward. Elsa made sure to leave Aren's memory files in place and hoped that she would be able to tell Elsa the truth now that the files were uninstalled.

After a few minutes all the holo's started to light back up and then one popped up next to Elsa. _What happened why was I restarted?_ Aren asked as her voice interface was one of the last things to boot up.

 _Were you sending information about my conversations with Anna to the Castle?_ Elsa asked again.

 _? Yes I was. Why was I?_ Aren asked and Elsa just had to nod her head.

 _I believe that you were installed with software that was making you spy on me on Laguna Prime._ Elsa answered and she saw that Aren was almost completely restarted.

 _I have detected the malicious software in the files Elsa and I have performed a ship wide scan. I have found several recording devices in the cargo hold, food storage section and near the exit ramp._ Aren reported as she was once again fully on Elsa's side.

 _Go ahead and lift off and get us into hyperspace on our way to Laguna Prime. Only after will I disable the devices._ Elsa then leaned back and hoped that Anna wouldn't be to upset about this whole thing. Now though they had to find the device in order to make sure the final two members of the Children of Aria didn't do anything stupid.

It took Elsa nearly an hour to find all the bugs that had been installed and that was with Aren's help. It was amazing that the Castle would spy on her, but Laguna Prime was a hot bed for anti-Alliance groups. It was probably standard protocol to bug every ship that landed at the Castle. Now Elsa was outside the prison door smoothing her cloths as she was kind of nervous to open it again. Hopefully Anna would understand.

As soon as the door opened Anna looked up and she had a look of sadness on her face. Elsa felt like she had daggers in her chest at the look and she gave her a little smile hoping it might send some of the sadness away. She then pulled out the cuff's control and hit the button that unlocked the cuffs on Anna's wrists with a loud CLICK.

She looked down at the cuffs and back up at Elsa several times. She then held out a hand to help Anna stand up from sitting on the bed. "Elsa what is going on? I am so confused," Anna asked as she took Elsa's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up to a stand.

"I'm sorry I put you in here, but the way the Knight Commander was acting I thought someone might have bugged Aren," Elsa explain as she led Anna out of the cell.

"Did they?" Elsa pointed at a work table as they headed threw the cargo hold. It was full of the now disabled bugs "Wow. What about Aren?"

"There was also some malicious software on Aren as well, but I was able to find and remove it," Elsa explained as she led the way up to the bedroom that Anna had stayed in before. "Now I have to ask you to please help me. I need to know what happened while I was in that cell and where the rest of the device is." Elsa sat down at her usual spot at the desk in Anna's room and she sat down across the desk.

Anna was silent for a while as she looked across the table. "Has meeting me changed you at all?"

It was an odd question and one that she probably already knew the answer too, but Elsa answered anyway "Yes in ways I don't totally know or understand yet."

"If you were your original self what would you have done?" Anna asked and Elsa didn't really like where this was going. Anna was still convinced that the Alliance was bad and needed a change and was probably trying to show Elsa that it needed a change. Maybe the Alliance did need to change in some way, but this device was from a generation ago and it wasn't the best way to change it.

There was another reason that she didn't want to say and it was because she was afraid that Anna might look at her differently if she knew just what Elsa was capable of. Anna's eyebrows went us as she waited an answer. "I'm afraid that if I tell you that you will think differently of me. So let's just say that I would get the information from you by starting soft and becoming quite hard and painful in the end," it was becoming so easy to tell the truth. Thankfully the truth has many different forms and she was deft enough to answer the question truthfully without actually going into specifics.

The look on Anna's face spoke volumes and she was probably still convinced that the Alliance was in the wrong. "I want more specific than that," Anna asked and Elsa dropped her face in her hands.

"Aren give Anna a brief summary of interrogation techniques I use," Elsa didn't want to say what she did out loud as the thought of it made her feel worse.

"I don't advise this Elsa," Aren replied.

"I swear your AI is just jealous of me," Anna scoffed and stood up turning away from the desk.

"I don't advise this because I think telling you might cause Elsa as much harm as telling you," Aren replied and Anna spun around with a confused took on her face.

"Aren please summarize for Anna," Elsa said again.

"To start you would appear to be a friend with the only way to stay alive. You would give them extra rations and hope that they will open up to you quickly. It works thirty five percent of the time and after three days of that if they don't help then you move on to starvation. After five days without food you bargain with them by offering food for information," Aren started with the usual cases on longer time tables.

"If starvation doesn't work then you turn out the lights and turn down the temperature in the cell. Leaving them alone in the cold black room for several days if necessary," Anna's face began to change from nonchalant to something new that Elsa hadn't seen before. Maybe anger?

"After several days in darkness still doesn't break them then you begin to introduce pain," Aren thankfully stopped there as the look on Anna's fast was clear disgust. It wasn't the acts that caused Elsa so much pain, but the way Anna was going to look at Elsa from this point forward. It would probably never be the same again. She had no delusions that she didn't do bad things, in fact she knew she did things that people would call evil. It was that she did them in order to protect people it was for the greater good.

She stood up and headed out the door. "You still can freely move about the ship if you want," Elsa said as she stepped out of the door.

"Now do you see why I think the Alliance needs to change?" Anna asked in her soft tender voice. No anger or disgust was in her voice, but Elsa knew it was there somewhere.

"No. I would gladly do all the terrible things I have done in the past again if it meant to save the citizens of the Alliance. It is being laid bear with no armor or lies to protect me that I can't stand to look at you," she then turned to look back over her shoulder. "I have no illusions that the things I do could be considered evil, but I do them to protect people like you. It is the only thing that keeps me going." The look on Anna's face was a mixture between shock and disgust. Elsa went into her own room and pulled a bottle out from the bottom drawer of her dresser. It was too bad she couldn't get drunk, but at least she could hope the taste would distract her as this gift was the most expensive bottle of liquor she could find.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	17. Chapter 17

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 17:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,607

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Another argument. Could this be the fracture that breaks the bond or is this simply a spat?

* * *

Anna couldn't believe what she heard. Elsa knew the things she did was dark and evil and she did it anyway. "I'm madly in love with a monster," Anna said out loud to no one and sat down on her bed because he legs just didn't want to work anymore.

"She isn't a monster," a computerized voice quietly answered. It was the voice of Aren, but Anna was still shocked about this flagrant abuse of power. "She does thing that are monstrous, but they are for the greater good."

"Really what good could come from tortured of innocents?" Anna asked the AI that was made to help Elsa.

"Innocents aren't tortured. The last man tortured in the cell that you sat in for a few hours had raped and killed children across dozens of planets. There was a kill order out for him, but Elsa captured him because we found he had another victim that was maybe alive," Aren's voice module even gave it emotion in its voice. The voice changed to solemn sadness when speaking about the children.

"What happened?" Anna had to know what happened.

"Elsa got the information from him, saved the girl and returned her to her family. The girl colored a picture of a super hero with white hair and a mask that looks like Elsa's mark," Aren's example was a very good one, but left out two important things.

"Why didn't the justice department catch him and what happened to him after Elsa found the girl?"

"There was never enough evidence and when there was he would disappear off planet. It was only the Knighthood that was able to string all the cases to him. Once we returned the girl Elsa completed the order," Aren delicately said that Elsa killed him. "She keeps the picture in her dresser next to an expensive bottle of liquor that another person gave her."

"She gets gifts?" Anna asked as the image of Elsa softened slightly.

"Probably more than either of us knows. Elsa has saved more lives than she had taken and people around the galaxy remember a white haired angel that saved them. There are others that remember a white hair devil that took something or someone from them, but it is the life that she has to live," Aren explained.

"She surrounds herself in darkness –"

"So that others can stand in the light," Aren finished the phrase that Anna was quoting.

Anna rubbed her face and stood up "Where is she?"

"Trying to drink her woes away in her room," Aren replied.

"She is trying to get drunk?"

"She can't, but the taste and burning makes her feel something other then what she has too," Aren replied as Anna walked over and knocked on the door. Silence followed and Aren spoke very quietly in the hall "Just go in she is hiding."

Anna opened the door and Elsa was sitting at the desk with her back towards Anna. "James is very extreme in his views and I wouldn't put it past him to in fact try and smuggle the device onto Elysium," she started with an olive branch and it must have worked as Elsa looked over her shoulder.

"He is stupid and rash, but Jane the other person still alive is not. She knows the smuggling rings around the galaxy and if someone was able to get the device to Elysium it would be her," Anna walked around and sat down in the vacant chair across the desk from Elsa. They were once again face to face. "She isn't very confident and James is very strong willed. Jane will do whatever James asked and I'm sure he will use the device on Elysium."

"As much as I want change to come to the Alliance I won't be willing to sit by idle with secrets that might cause the death of billions of people. What do you need from me?" Anna asked as the brightened look made her smile.

"As much as you can tell me about James and Jane, any locations they might be hiding, any supply locations and how they might move the item," Elsa gave a fairly impressive list of things.

"Well I have recently found out that they didn't tell me everything going on inside the group, but they did however put me in charge of their computer system. If I don't know, I can find out as I can get into any of their information," Anna explained as she was already formulating ideas of how to hack certain member's passwords. "I mean the number one person to start with would be David as the leader he must have a master file with allies, locations, supplies and just about everything else. Second in command was James as an ex-soldier he was the one that handled getting weapons and gear."

She stopped as she looked across the table and saw a very unusual smile on Elsa's face. "What?"

"You are rambling just like your video logs and it makes me smile," she replied.

"You watched my video logs?"

"Yea it was the only thing we got from the Miranda location and it gave us the Laguna Prime location," she explained and Anna couldn't help thinking that she needed to perfect her security protocols to break up the information packets. It would help keep any useful file from being discovered.

"Well can I get on a holo and start looking for the information you need to save a planet?" She asked trying to keep the smile on Elsa's face.

"Yes you can. Let's go up to the flight deck," she stood up and led the way. Anna had never been on the flight deck of a space ship before let alone a warship. There were two chairs in the front. One for each of the pilot and copilot and in front of them a large command board for multiple holo-screens. There was also a viewing section that had a lot of moderate sized windows that were braced together to look like a honey comb. Seeing out the front of a ship while it was at hyperspace was a little disconcerting. Out the side you saw a stream of colors flashing by, but the colors were all streaming the same direction. The front though showed the point at which the ships field generator allowed the jump to hyperspace. It looked like all the colors were streaming from a single pin head point.

"It's hard to look at at first, but you will get used to ignoring it. Don't look too long though it might make you sick," Elsa said as she sat down at the pilot's seat. Anna quickly looked down as she started to feel a little queasy.

"Where do you want me to work?" she asked and Elsa spun the co-pilots chair around. A section of the command board shifted with the chair. Anna realized that she wouldn't have to face forward while working on getting the information. She sat down in the chair and realized that it was quite comfortable. Much more comfortable then most computer chairs she usually sat at. She then pulled over several projectors and opened up three holo-screens with keyboards. She brought up the net and set down to work when a text box showed up on her right holo.

 _I am watching you!_ It was a message from Aren.

 _I expect you too. I'll keep my promise to not mess with you_ _._ Anna replied and opened a link with the servers back on Laguna Prime.

 _You need to also take care of Elsa if you hurt her in anyway I'll find a way to make you pay!_ Aren replied and Anna had to smile.

 _You sound like a jealous x or a family member :-P_ Anna replied as the link was established faster then she expected. Aren's computer access was fairly impressive for a ship.

 _She is family and the only one I have. I love her and will do everything in my power to protect her._ Aren spoke of love like it was a person, but it is just a computer.

 _You are a computer what do you know about love?_ Anna couldn't help asking as she never thought she would live to see a day were a computer spoke about feelings.

 _As a computer someone woke me up and gave me life, but I didn't know what life was until Elsa started treating me like I was alive. She treated me like a person, not an object and that gave me a real life. Can I truly feel love? I don't know, but I do know that Elsa is my everything and if I have to go back to being treated like an object again I would rather fly into a star._ Aren then closed thetext box as if saying this conversation is over.

Anna couldn't help looking over at Elsa as she sat reclined in her pilots chair looking at a long list on a holo. It was strange that she could make even a computer feel alive, but when they met she seemed so void and dead inside.

As if feeling someone looking at her she looked over "Should you be working instead of staring at me?"

"I'm sorry." Anna felt like she had to make up some reason to be looking at Elsa so she said, "I just like looking at you." It didn't get the expected response because color came to her normally pale cheeks and a little smile again crossed her face. Anna couldn't help smiling back before going back to her task.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	18. Chapter 18

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 18:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,783

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Anna is on Elsa's side now. Together will they be able to find the wayward members of the Children and prevent them from doing something drastic?

* * *

She found that the servers had been accessed recently. It looked like they looked at several files that were password protected, but that never stopped her before. She activated a password crack program that was stored on the servers and set it to work. She moved that holo to her right and centered another and began another password crack program to unlock David's login. After moving that holo aside she brought the third one center and started transferring all her home developed programs to a single drive.

 _What are you doing now?_ Aren asked on a new text box.

 _These programs took a lot of hours to create and even more too perfect. I'm just transferring my stuff onto a single drive that we can take before destroying the servers. You can look through them if you want. I'm sure there are a few that you may like_ _._ Anna replied as she then reclined back into the seat like Elsa was sitting. It was quite comfortable position to be in as she now needed to wait for things to finish.

"What changed your mind?" Elsa's voice rang out and Anna turned the chair so they were face to face.

"Aren did. She told me of some of your exploits," she replied.

"Nothing classified I hope?" Elsa asked in a coy voice as she looked over at a holo that in her mind was like looking at Aren.

"Of course not Elsa. Just a few of my more favorite missions that I think you were also proud of," Aren replied with its own coy voice. Anna couldn't help think that maybe it was ok for Aren to be more like a person. She had everything that one could represent being alive.

"Aren how is your computing capacity? I'm not taxing you any am I?" Anna asked as she went to bring up a fourth holo-screen.

"Approximately seventy-five percent in use," Aren replied with an approximation, but she would only use that as part of her personality program. If she said approximately it really meant exactly seventy-five percent. "Why?"

"Well I see Elsa looking at a particular screen to talk to you. So I thought I would give you a little more form. It would only be a hologram of course, but it could give you a face and body," Anna said as she brought up a design program.

"You can do that?" Elsa asked with an intrigued and slightly quizzical look.

"Yea," Anna nodded "I can just design a quick virtual interface program and Aren can choose whatever human looking form she would like. I'll put in most body types, hairstyles and facial features. I'm sure she could download more options once we get to Laguna Prime by accessing any database that holds people's pictures."

"Do I really need a body and face? The ship is my body," Aren had a curious tone in her voice too.

"Well I thought it might be something nice to do for you two, but if you don't think you would use it," Anna reached up to trash the program and holo.

"NO!" Aren and Elsa both responded simultaneously. "I just never thought it was necessary," Aren finished and Anna kept coding the program for the body creation hologram. It was a nice distraction why they waited for her programs to run.

"Aren you too taxed to play Sajack?" Elsa asked and in repose a holo appeared in front of her it a full Sajack board. Anna was shocked to see that Aren could play the game because it was normally too complicated for computers.

* * *

The game of Sajack was a little one sided as Aren was very taxed by what Anna was doing and piloting the ship. Elsa thought it built character for Aren to lose, but every time she lost she wouldn't make the same mistake as often. Elsa also used the Sajack game to watch Anna work without seeming to stare at her intently. It worked because they sat in silence for several hours as she worked on one holo for a while and then switched to another for a bit.

Elsa wasn't sure if Anna was actually getting anywhere, but it also seemed like she was compiling a list of some sort. So she might be getting everything that was asked of her, but she was saving it all for one long presentation. It could also mean that she hadn't found anything of value yet and was still working hard.

"You both should get something to eat. Also I suggest only being up for a few more hours as it will be early morning when we arrive on Laguna Prime," Aren suggested as she was able to predict time of arrival and also monitor their wellbeing.

"Later I think I might be on to something," Anna responded as she squinted at one of the holo's. Her intensely focused face made Elsa smile, which caused her cheeks to hurt. Elsa got up out of the pilot's chair and headed to the food storage area to get food. She rubbed her cheeks along the way wishing they would stop hurting.

She pulled out two food packs, grabbed utensils and headed back up to the flight deck. "HA," Anna suddenly cheered and Elsa picked up the pace. "David and James both had military training so their passwords were some of the most difficult to overcome, but I did it," Anna clapped her hands together and started looking at files on the holo. Elsa opened the food bag, stuck a fork in it and put it on Anna's lap. She took a bite and kept working.

"There was a third back up safe house that I didn't know about. It held extra stores of supplies. I think that will be the first place we should look," Anna announced before taking another bite.

"Forward the address to my holo here," Elsa answered and with a flick of the wrist the information went from one holo to the one in front of her. She brought up specifications on the location and saw it was an old underground rail station that had long since been closed up. It made a good defensible location and a good place to simply store things out of sight. It also might be more if the underground rail was excavated in some way. They could smuggle things into and maybe out of the city. "I'll check this one out after we check the original hideout," she called out as she added it to the second stop for Aren.

"Would you mind doing something for me while at the original hide out?" Anna asked as she ate and worked.

"Anything," Elsa replied without thinking.

"I would like you to take a drive from the servers and bring it back on the ship. It has all my original programs that I brought with me," Anna replied and Elsa was shocked to hear it wasn't some item or clothing. Nope it had to do with computers and she just shook her head.

"Guide me to it and I'll get it for you," she replied, but it made her think about the fact that Anna was wearing clothes that were too big for her. The undergarments didn't fit either, so Elsa brought up a clothing holo and put in her credit information. Next she flicked it in front of Anna who stopped suddenly with her eyebrows together with a confused look. "I want you to pick out some cloths and I'll pick them up too."

"Won't it seem weird that a prisoner is shopping?" she asked as she started to move the holo, but Elsa stopped the move.

"It is my credit info so it will look like I got the stuff. Now pick some stuff out before you continue to work," she demanded and Anna frowned. It was only after Elsa pointed at the screen did Anna give a, hopefully pretend, glare before scrolling through the clothing list. She quickly picked out a few things and then sent the holo back over to Elsa.

She then picked a few more items that Anna probably forgot and had then ready for pickup. "Ok so James has accessed his account recently, but there isn't any clues as to his or the devices location," Anna started as she continued to work on the Holo's. "Jane has sent out several messages to contacts all over the galaxy, but it didn't show any replies." Anna listed next. She then sent the list over and Elsa started looking the list over.

"This is a check list of things to do and several locations at the third safe house to search for either device," Anna listed and Elsa had to agree with the list. Then looking over Anna stretched and let out a big yawn.

"I recommend getting sleep we have less than eight hours before we arrive at Laguna Prime," Aren announced and Elsa nodded her head. Once she stood up she reached a hand over towards Anna. She smiled and took the helping hand and allowed herself to be pulled to a stand and they were face to face. Elsa couldn't help staring into the baby blue eyes staring back at her. Then the memory from the other day entered her mind and she couldn't stop herself from leaning towards Anna.

Unfortunately at that exact moment she was racked with another huge yawn and Elsa just ran her lips into Anna's open mouth. This meant that Anna's lips covered from jaw to almost Elsa's nose and she jerked away startled "O my god I am so sorry."

Elsa took a step back and wiped a little saliva from her upper lip feeling more embarrassed then she had ever felt in her life. "It's fine. We should both go get some rest," Elsa said trying to cover her embarrassment. Anna walked over in a way that said she might want to try again, but this time as she leaned in once again another huge yawn came.

She covered her mouth and quietly said "Sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize," Elsa replied as she grabbed Anna's hand and led her to her room.

"Are you going to come in?" Anna asked again, but her eye lids looked very droopy and she tried to suppress another yawn.

"No. We both need to rest. Goodnight," Elsa said as she walked next door and went into her own room. She flopped on the bed still feeling so embarrassed.

"Who am I trying to kid here. I have no idea what I'm doing," Elsa said out loud as she turned over and folded her arm across her face.

* * *

Sorry I forgot what day of the week it was I'll post today and tomorrow.

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	19. Chapter 19

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 19:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,647

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** After a good night's sleep the pair will have to look for both halves of the device. Will they find a clue to its location? Will the pair get time alone?

* * *

Anna woke up and couldn't help feeling embarrassed after last night. Elsa tried to kiss her again only to be met with an open mouth. Then no matter what Anna tried another yawn just ruined all attempts at intimacy. She knew Elsa was embarrassed, but Anna felt the same way. It was quite the predicament.

She got up took a quick shower and tossed her clothes back on. As soon as she stepped foot out of her room she heard Aren overhead "She is in the cargo hold. She also hasn't eaten yet this morning."

"Thank you," Anna replied as she stopped and grabbed to breakfast packs. When she came around the corner she saw Elsa standing at a work bench that must have rose up out of the ground. She had a full military outfit on and appeared to be bulkier than usual. It meant she was probably wearing body armor of some sort. Anna walked up and set a food pack next to Elsa "I'm sorry about last night."

"You don't need to apologize," Elsa responded without looking up from the pistol that had been taken apart. Her body language said that last night was still bothering her. Anna reached out and laid her hand on Elsa's arm. That at least stopped her from working and she looked up so that they were once again eye to eye.

"Landing procedure underway," Aren announced and Anna couldn't help frowning. She felt like last night ruined all they had built.

"Go up to the flight deck and you can talk to me and keep track of me the whole time," Elsa said with a half-smile as she brought her arm up. It was the arm where Anna had rested her hand on. Elsa then kissed the hand and said "I have to finish this."

Anna took the hint and headed towards the flight deck. She then stopped and looked back over her shoulder "I'll be watching out for you." She wanted to say more, but didn't as Elsa might be going into a fight with James and Jane and needed to be in the right frame of mind. Anna finished her breakfast just as she stepped foot on the flight deck. She noticed they weren't at the Castle. "Aren why are we at the commercial space port?"

"After the spying incident Elsa and I thought it would be best if we stayed away from the Castle," Aren answered. Anna nodded her head and sat down in the co-pilots chair again. She brought the several holo projectors over and brought them to life. Then she checked on traffic to the locations and if there have been any disturbances around those areas. There was nothing of note in either report.

Anna then remembered the interface program she started for Aren and brought that back up. "We are taking off and will monitor Elsa from the air," Aren announced as the ship gave a rock as they took off again.

"Can Elsa hear me at all?" Anna asked looking over at the holo terminal that Elsa always looked at.

"There is an ear piece on the consul on your left that you can use to speak to her," Aren replied and Anna looked over and saw there was an ear communication device resting on an imbedded location on the consul.

She picked it up and placed it in her ear. "Elsa can you hear me?"

"Yes. Aren must have patched you into our com-link," Elsa replied.

"Traffic is clear and no disturbance reported in any of the area's that you are headed," Anna reported as she went back to coding. The three holo's gleamed as she tracked Elsa's movement on one, opened a link to the Children servers on a second and casually coded on the third.

"We have a package being delivered," Aren announced. "They have Elsa's correct code. The drone will drop the package in the cargo bay."

"But we are in the air?" Anna asked slightly confused.

"Yes, but with enough credits you can get anything delivered. I would guess this was the clothing she ordered you," Aren replied and Anna couldn't help letting her face fall into her hands. She had forgotten about that as she was so focused on work. "You should go get it and maybe change clothes."

Anna followed Aren's suggestion and went into the cargo hold. The packed was fairly large and just as Aren thought it was three sets of clothing that she had picked out. There were also several pairs of underwear and two bras's that Anna didn't remember ordering. "There are more clothes here then I selected Aren," Anna asked as she picked up the clothing and took them to her room.

"Elsa selected a few things that she thought you forgot," Aren replied as Anna stripped off the old clothing and pulled on the new. It actually felt good to have clothing that actually fit correctly. She went back up onto the flight deck and as soon as she arrived "You look nice."

Anna couldn't help smiling as she was just paid a compliment by a computer, but couldn't help saying "Thank you Aren."

"I performed a scan of the demolished building that was the second hide out. I couldn't find any trace of the rare material that Dr. Z had mentioned," Aren reported over the com-link.

"Ok good I didn't destroy the device," Elsa replied. "I'm entering the original hideout location."

"Watch for traps on the stairs up to the third floor. That is where you were held and the server room is located," Anna announced and she couldn't help stopping everything to sit and watched Elsa's locator.

"Thanks for the heads up," Elsa answered as she slowly moved up the stairs. Anna saw that Elsa stopped several times on the stairs as she must have found some traps that James had set up. Once she was on the main floor Anna checked and made sure the original trap wasn't reactivated. It wasn't as James wouldn't have been nearly tech savvy to reset it, but it was better to be safe. "Where are the servers?" Elsa asked.

"Second door on the left was the computer room. There is a false wall that we built to hide the servers after we evacuated. You should be able to get through easily enough," Anna answered. "The first server will only have one drive with a blinking light that should be the one. Also the secure vault will be in the server room. That is where they told me the device was hidden," she hoped it was still there, but expected it to be gone.

She watched as the drive disappeared from the server list. "That was the correct one. Now go past the servers and –"

"The vault is wide open and empty" Elsa interrupted with the bad news. "I'll still do a complete sweep of the building. Then Aren inform the local Castle of the buildings location and contents." Aren gave a slight beep in acknowledgement.

Aren brought up the building layout and Anna gave it a quick once over, but saw nothing that didn't look familiar. If the device was in the building Elsa would have to find it the hard way.

It took a couple of hours for Elsa to declare the building clear. In that time Anna was able to finish the program that could give Aren a little more form. "Aren I finished the VI program if you want to look it over before installing it," Anna then move the holo away to watch as Elsa was driving to the third hideout. "Aren can you scan the third location for the device material?"

"The area is underground and lined with a concrete blend. It blocks my scanners and to me it appears to just be ground," Aren answered and Anna let out a puff of air.

"I'm here and there is a locked gate leading into the station," Elsa reported, but that didn't stop her from getting into the location. The underground layout came up on the holo and she tried to find the location by strength of will alone.

"This area still has a lot of supplies, but it looks like things have been refiled through. They must have been here at some point," Elsa reported.

"I would still watch for traps," Anna decided that if James and Jane left planet they would be sure to trap the supplies just in case.

"There is a large hole in a wall and it leads out to the old tracks," Elsa started to say, but her communication link started to cut out.

"Elsa we can't understand you," Anna said as she brought up another holo.

"Attempting to fly lower in order to maintain com link," Aren reported and Anna looking into the software that controlled Aren's communication relay and it was top of the line.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Static replied her request as it sounded like Elsa was trying to talk to them. "Aren what do we do?"

"We wait."

"What wait? What if she is in danger?" Anna asked.

"This is the hardest part about being with Elsa. She goes into dangerous situations all the time and sometimes we just have to wait it out," Aren answered.

Anna wasn't someone who could just wait by the sidelines. "Aren land at the space port I'm going to go after her," Anna said as she stood up and headed towards the cargo hold.

"I can't let you do that Anna. You are to stay on the ship no matter what," Aren's reply caused Anna to stop and look up at the ship. "If you go down you put yourself and Elsa in even more danger. Trust her and she will amaze you." She closed her eyes, put her head down and walked back onto the flight deck.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	20. Chapter 20

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 20:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,283

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Anna gets to find out firsthand how Aren and Elsa work. She now realizes how Aren feels every time Elsa goes on a mission. Will the mission succeed?

* * *

She dropped into the chair and didn't know what to do. "I like you VI program," Aren's voice didn't come from the speaker's overhead, but right next to Anna. She looked over and saw a woman standing above a holo projector. Her body type was very similar to Elsa's, but she had a very small chest. She had long hair that was permanently tucked back behind her ears and instead of clothing just bits of data ran all down her body. It was almost like her thoughts formed her body.

"I designed it so that you shouldn't have to devote to much memory to the program. Also if you want you could just have a face instead of a whole body," Anna explained as Aren moved her arms and legs as if she were experimenting with the unusual feeling.

"Yes it really isn't taxing and it is a new experience. I find it unnecessary really, but curious none the less," Aren replied "Do I look strange? I know you designed clothing, but I thought this body would better represent me." She gestured towards her body and legs as the data moved down her body.

Anna looked and thought the whole body of moving data points was a little hard to look at. "Maybe instead of your whole body being moving data point just have a strips down your side or front and back," Anna replied. The holo then changed several times as Aren tried different combinations and settled on a solid body front to back. The data now only ran down a strip that started at the sides of her neck, down both shoulders, down both arms, ribs, hips and down her legs to her feet. "That is much better."

"Thanks," Arens holo then turned and looked over her shoulder, "Elsa's signal has been required." The ship started moving and Anna brought up the holo that showed Elsa's location.

"Elsa are you all right?" Anna couldn't help asking.

"Yes. Where am I?" Elsa responded the signal clear as day.

"You seemed to have traveled several miles outside the city," Aren reported and zoomed Anna's holo to Elsa's location. Sure enough she made good time traveling and Aren's VI body distracted Anna from the hour it took Elsa to follow the tracks.

"Come get me and I'll make one final sweep of the store house. Anna I need you to try and find us a lead while I make the sweep. They seemed to cover their tracks well," Elsa ordered.

"You can count on me," Anna said as she logged back into the servers and logged into James's account.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe she wasted her time following that tunnel. Instead of clearing the hideout she on a whim followed the tunnel. It was just full of rats, spiders and nothing else. Now she was in a large field outside of the city and had to back track in order to make sure the hideout was clear. She looked up into the sky and saw Aren gliding towards her location.

Elsa stood up and waited for Aren to land to pick her up "Keep the engines running and just lower the cargo hold ramp. Let's make this quick." The cargo hold ramp started to lower even before Aren touched the ground.

As soon as the landing gear were on the ground however four local authority ships were in the sky and Elsa heard voices screaming at her "HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

"You have got to be kidding me," she sighed as she put her hands up. She didn't have time for this, but would follow orders until they could confirm her identity.

"Elsa the local authorities are trying to lock down my systems," Aren reported.

"Just make it look like they succeeded, but raise the ramp and don't let them into the system," Elsa answered.

"Wait why can't we just ignore them and leave or just shoot our way out," Anna asked and Elsa had to laugh. For someone who wanted to change the Alliance Anna sure was quick to through the laws to the wind.

"I might be above the law, but I will not ignore the local authorities who are just trying to do their job. If they try and stop us after they have confirmed my identity then we can throw the law into the wind," Elsa answered.

"Shut UP!" one of the officer yelled at her.

"I am NARK Elsa Ward of the State I –"

"I said shut up. If I got a dollar every time I was told someone was a NARK or Ward I could have retired by now," the commanding officer announced as she walked up pulling an identifying holo device out. Elsa held out her hand and the officer placed the holo under the palm of her hand. The holo screen turned from the usual green to blood red and started flashing. The look of the officer's face was almost comical.

The holo then displayed text _Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight_. Then Elsa's picture showed up and the only other text on the screen that would normally list names, addresses and all sorts of other information was a large W. The officers mouth was wide open and she stuttered "Stand Down!"

Elsa gave the officer a small smile and it instantly caused a visible relaxation. "I am so sorry ma'am. Of course you are free to go," the officer then saluted and the surrounding officer copied her.

"It's alright you were just doing your job," Elsa said as she turned towards Aren. She then stopped as she just realized that they were miles from the city. "Officer. Why are you guys all the way out here and lying in wait in the first place?"

The officer appeared to be slightly nervous about the question, but was able to reply "This is an old smuggling location and we thought we took the smugglers out last year. Then we had a couple of unsanctioned atmospheric launches from here this week so we thought they were back in business."

"Couple how many exactly and when?"

"Two. One three days ago and the other two days ago," the officer replied.

"I want all the information in those case files transferred to my ship immediately," Elsa demanded as she moved towards her ship.

"Yes Ma'am," the officer saluted again. She then turned towards a subordinate and started barking orders.

As Elsa walked up the ramp he said "When you get those files I want you two to try and get as much information from them as possible. We need to find those two ships or at least ware they were headed." They quickly took off so she could finish clearing the underground hideout, but the fact that the hideouts led to the very location were two ships recently left planet made her think the devices weren't there. Still she needed to make sure the location was cleared.

"Where would you like me to drop you off at?" Aren asked.

"Find the nearest tallest building and we can lower me down via tether," Elsa replied as she pulled the tether out of storage.

"Is that safe or legal?" Anna asked.

"Yes and it doesn't matter as the local authorities know we are here and soon the planet will know," Elsa answered as she got everything ready. "Aren open the cargo bay doors we are close," as she spoke the ramp started to lower and she tossed the tether off the ramp. She quickly repelled down the tether and onto the building. She tossed the tether away and headed towards the roof access. "I'm clear," she called as she went down the stairs.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	21. Chapter 21

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 21:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,146

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Was the authority's information helpful? Was there anything left in the third hideout that Elsa missed the first time?

* * *

The trip through the building and through the hideout was uneventful. The hideout only held supplies and even though Anna had the entire layout of the place it didn't have the device. The best bet was the two ships that left planet several days ago. Elsa had changed out of her tactical clothing and back into her PT clothes. Then she headed back up to the flight deck and stopped just as she walked in. Anna was sitting behind her four holo projectors working, but she was wearing some of the new clothes.

It was amazing how clothing that fit could change the way a person looked. Her pants were no longer baggy as they hugged her hips and almost exenterated her waist line. Also a shirt and bra that fit made her chest and shoulders much more noticeable. Overall Anna went from good looking to jaw dropping in Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa you are staring," Aren's voice came not from the overhead speakers, but from a holo projector. Floating above the projector was a digital woman that was looking at Elsa. "Do you like my new VI?"

"Very nice looking Aren. So while I was working you guys were playing make over," she said as she sat down in the pilot's chair.

"We also worked a little. The authority's files didn't have much of anything, but the tracers that the ships left. With those Aren was at least able to identify the type of ships that made the unsanctioned liftoffs. With that information we were able to track which of those kinds of ships left the solar system in the allotted amount of time," Anna was starting to ramble, but Elsa didn't mind as she liked listening to Anna talk. "That has led us to two ships and neither is on their way to Elysium as far as we can tell. If we can get those boosters refilled with fuel we can catch one of the ships. It can only travel so far at Hyperspace before stopping and according to its trajectory this is the most likely solar system they are headed." Anna brought up a space map that showed a system that was still in Alliance space, but it was remote. Remote locations like that would be prime smuggler territory.

Elsa looked over at Aren's new VI. "Alright. Aren make the call to refill the boosters and let's get on our way," she answered and the ship headed towards the space port. Elsa sat down in the pilot's seat and brought up the specification of the ship they were going to chase down.

It didn't take long to get the boosters refueled and they left Laguna Prime behind. It had been a long day and Elsa had missed both meals before the mission. Anna got up and walked out of the flight deck without a word. Elsa was hungry, but didn't feel like moving. It was an odd feeling as she usually was very energetic, but instead she just wanted to wait for Anna to get back just to be in her presence. Before long she did come back with three food pouches in her hands. She set two on Elsa's lap and sat across from her with the third.

"Aren mentioned that you didn't eat this morning and I thought you would be hungry," Anna said as she opened hers and started to eat looking into Elsa's eyes. She started to eat her own meals with gusto. The thing about going hungry is that she would almost forget about food, but as soon as she started eating she became ravenous towards the food.

"Aren how long until we arrive?" Anna asked after a yawn.

"The boosters have increased our speed nearly tenfold. We will arrive at the target location in twelve hours. It should be approximately thirty minutes before the other ship arrives," Aren answered as Elsa dug into her second food pouch. Then Anna got up and sat on the ground right next to the pilot's chair and laid her head on Elsa's leg.

Such intimacy was strange to her, but at the same time it felt nice and warm. So while she worked on eating her second pouch she started to stroke Anna's hair. She gave a little sigh just as it started and snuggled a little closer so her whole body was pressed against Elsa and the warmth spread. Just as she finished her pouched she reached over and picked up one of the braids that usually fell down Anna's shoulders. Then brushed the end of the braid against her cheek and she gave a little giggle. Elsa didn't know why she even performed the action, but the giggle from Anna was very satisfying as she then looked up into Elsa's eyes with a huge smile.

Elsa couldn't help smiling back and doing the same action again. Anna gave a little laugh and started to slowly crawl up straddling Elsa's lap. Anna then placed her hands on Elsa's cheeks and brought their faces together. The kiss that she had started days ago was her body acting without any thought from her mind. The second attempt was embarrassing and almost comical. This one though was initiated by Anna felt so much more passionate as she now knew beyond a doubt that she felt the same way towards Elsa.

So she immediately opened her mouth and allowed Anna's tongue to explore her mouth. Anna felt so warm in comparison and with her tongue in Elsa's mouth she felt that warmth spread through her. The cold never bothered her as much as it bothered other people, but now that she felt that warmth that others felt she wanted more. So she slid her tongue into Anna's mouth. The action brought a gasp from Anna and her mouth felt even warmer than the rest of her body.

She then pulled away and looked into Elsa's eyes "I have no idea what to do, but I want you so bad right now."

She then smiled "We will figure it out together." She then grabbed under Anna's legs and stood up. She gave a little squeak with the action and wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist and arms around her neck. She then carried Anna through the ship into the closest room to the flight deck.

* * *

Anna heard a slight thump that brought her out of her wonderful dream. She didn't open her eyes because she didn't want to wake up alone in a room that started very strange, but had grown much more familiar. Then she realized that she felt not nearly as warm as she usually felt in bed and she could hear the thump over and over again.

When she opened her eyes she realized that the thumping was a heartbeat and that she was not wearing any cloths. The heartbeat she heard wasn't her own, but the naked person's chest that she was using as a pillow. Then she realized that the dream she thought she had been having was just reliving the events before she fell asleep.

"Hi," Elsa's voice rang down. Anna didn't want to lift her head as this might still be a dream. Then she felt one of her braids move and start to rub against her cheek. She couldn't help laughing as she looked up. Elsa's smile was intoxicating too look at. It was clearly something she didn't do very often, but she graced Anna with it often.

"How did you know I was awake?" Anna said as she laid her head back down on Elsa's chest.

"I could tell by your breathing," she replied. Anna looked down at their naked bodies intertwined. It was clear that the bed wasn't meant for two people, but they made it work. "We are going to have to get up soon, because I see Aren has supplied us a countdown clock on my holo above the bed," Elsa said the one thing that Anna didn't want to hear. That it was done and they had to go back to the real world.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that in fact there was a clock with a number counting down. It only had ten minutes left on it and she sighed as she looked back up at Elsa with a frown. Elsa brought her hands up place one on each cheek and pulled slightly. Anna followed the motion as their faces came together. This wasn't a passionate kiss like last night, but a loving kiss that almost said 'I understand.'

Elsa pulled away from the kiss and Anna sighed again as she was going to have to be the one that moved first. She lifted her leg and leaned back against the wall which allowed Elsa to move out from under Anna. It also freed her other leg and arm from beneath Elsa. She then placed a hand in front of Anna offering to help her up. She just shook her head as she wanted to lie there for as long as possible.

"I'm going to shower and then I'm going to get ready. I anticipate that this will have to be a hostile boarding of a smugglers ship," Elsa said with a smile.

"Then I'm going to watch you shower and only after you head to the cargo hold to get ready will I get up," Anna said with a return smile. Elsa gave a laugh and walked into the shower. The view into the shower wasn't great from the bed, but enough for Anna to watch. It was amazing as she could see every muscle in Elsa's body as she moved that only years of intense physical conditioning could possible achieve. Of course with a little help from some genetic altering serums that they gave to Wards. "Do you still think that the Knighthood and I are the galaxies boogey man?" Elsa asked as she paused the water to lather up her hair.

Anna didn't even realize she had ever said that since coming on the ship. She used to think that all the time as she grew up with the fear of the Knighthood and even reading some of the old confidential files that she use to clean. "I don't remember ever saying that too you," Anna replied while she still tried to think when she used that term.

"Well you didn't actually say it to me," Elsa started before turning the water back on to rinse her hair out. She didn't continue until she stopped the water again, which was nice to know when Anna takes another shower. This time Elsa started to lather up her body "you said it in one of your video logs that I watched."

That explained why she didn't remember saying it since she came on the ship, because she hadn't. "I don't know what to think anymore," Anna told the truth as everything she thought she knew about the Alliance and Knighthood was changed since meeting Elsa. It seemed so clear, but now everything was so blurry and muddled. "The only thing I know now is how I feel about you and only you," she finally said after thinking about it for a while. "I don't know about everything else."

Elsa stepped back in and finished washing her body off just before the timer sounded and the water shut off on its own. She walked out and quickly dried off. Then she grabbed new underwear and looked towards Anna as she pulled out the clothing she wore under her tactical gear. "I don't know what they will do anymore, but I'm not sure if I can take you back to Elysium anymore," she stated and Anna didn't know what to say. "They wanted you for your skills, but now the Knight Commander sounded pretty convinced that you should be put to death," it was the last thing that she wanted to talk about, but Elsa was right.

"I'm not sure what to do, but I'm willing to accept the punishment for my actions," Anna answered with the truth. She was afraid to die, but willing to accept whatever came next as long as Elsa was next to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are dropping out of hyperspace," Aren announced and Anna felt the ship shift beneath her. It also meant that she needed to get moving as they had approximately thirty minutes before the other ship arrived. She rolled out of bed and gathered up her clothes. She then moved towards the door and Elsa grabbed Anna's hand as she started to walk by.

"I'll take care of everything. I promise," Elsa said and Anna smiled down on her.

"I don't need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself," Anna said before she headed towards her room to shower and get dressed.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	22. Chapter 22

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 22:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,866

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** The pair has a ship they are chasing down that might have the device on it, but it might not?

* * *

Elsa just barely finished getting dressed in her tactical gear when Aren announced "The ship we are looking for just dropped out of hyperspace."

"Aren signal them that we are Alliance Knighthood and to prepare to be boarded," Elsa answered as she put the strap of her rifle over her shoulder so it would hang at her hip. She then moved to the flight deck.

"They are not responding and moving away towards one of the planets," Aren announced just as Elsa got on the deck. Anna was already on the deck behind her usual four holo's looking like she was ready to work. She smiled a huge smile at Elsa and she couldn't help smiling back. The smile made her cheeks hurt again and she hard to rub them with her hand.

"Someone hack into their system and shut them down please. Aren pull up next to them and perform a scan if you can for the device's elements," she answered as she walked over and looked out of the front windows while still rubbing her cheeks. She wished they would stop hurting for random reasons.

"I am in there system and am restarting there engine core," Anna declared with a smile and fist pump. Elsa could see the ship getting closer as Aren navigated near the port side door that they could forcibly enter.

"I now have control of their computer system," Aren declared in an almost smug way. It was like a competition between the two. "I will be able to open their docking door as soon as we have a hard seal. I can detect the material's used to create the device and two life forms, but I can't pin point the exact location of any of the three."

"That's fine. I'll make a sweep and after I neutralize the life forms I will get into the computer. Let's see if I can't find the item with having to go through every box on that ship," Elsa answered as she moved to the docking door of Aren.

"I have you on com link Elsa," Aren spoke in her ear instead of over the ship intercom.

"I'm here too," Anna declared through the com link as well. Elsa smiled again as she leaned against the hull of the ship waiting for the starboard docking door to open. She wouldn't just stare at the door because the other people could be waiting with weapons ready. It would have been a good way to get shot so instead she was off to the right of the door and waited. She had her rifle up and ready to turn the corner after a few quick glances through to the other ship.

The door opened and she waited a full ten count before looking the first time. She got a quick glance and saw that no one was at the door. There were no blockades or anything to stop her from entering the ship.

"Any word from the others on the ship?" she asked as she made a second glance and still saw nothing.

"Radio silence from them," Aren declared and Elsa glanced a third time. This time she moved her whole body and had her rifle at the ready. She slowly stalked her way into the other ship.

* * *

"What will she clear first?" Anna couldn't help asking as she watched Elsa's com link move onto the other ship.

"She will start by clearing her way to the flight deck. Then move to the engine room and finally the cargo hold," Aren listed as her VI appeared to be watching the same holo that Anna was watching. It was funny that Aren does stuff like that because the holo is from her, but she has seamlessly transitioned into the VI body and face that Anna had programed for her.

The other holo flashed showing it was done and Anna brought it front and center and started looking through the captains logs. "What are you looking at?" Aren asked.

"I piggy backed on to their ship and hacked the captains log or diary as I like to call them. It will hopefully give us some insight to where they store there smuggled stuff," Anna answered as she started looking through the logs.

"The bunks are all empty and the flight deck has been sealed off," Elsa's voice came over the com link, "next I am moving to the engine room. I set up a trap outside the flight deck in case they try and get around behind me." Anna figured that Aren would confirm the transition as Anna continued to look through the logs. Then she read the day that they figured either Jane or James boarded the ship.

 _Passenger is settled in their assigned bunk and their item stowed in the engine room smugglers hold. I would have never though such a pretty little thing would be transporting something as dangerous as her friends say_.

"Elsa the ship has a female passenger and the item is in the engine room somewhere. The log says something about a smugglers hold," Anna reported and hoped this was the correct ship and the passenger was Jane with one of the two devices.

"Copy that," Elsa replied. This ship had a full cargo hold in the bottom of the ship, but there looked like there could be a lot of little hiding spots that you could stash anything in.

It didn't take Elsa very long in the engine room before she announced "Found the device. I think. It looks exactly like the last one, but I'll bring it on board and let's hope it's the real one this time." Perfect they have the device and hopefully this would all end with very little effort. Finding the other half would be difficult, but without this part it was useless.

"Anna we have an intruder," Aren announced from her VI form. Anna looked over and Aren pointed at the wall next to the co-pilots chair. There was a panel there that had a pull hook. She pulled it open and there was a gun inside. Anna picked up the gun and moved towards the starboard docking door. She didn't have much experience with firing guns, but she knew the general idea. "Elsa is on her way back and the intruder is near the bedrooms," Aren was reporting through her ear piece, "they are headed towards you. If you hide next to the food storage area you will be able to get the drop on the person. Elsa is on her way quickly."

Anna followed Aren's instructions and ducked into the alcove that they got the food pouches from. "Around the corner in three," Aren was giving her a count down. Anna raised the gun and then a person peeked around the corner at her. The person was Jane and she had a gun pointed at Anna.

"Anna what are you doing here," Jane asked without lowering her gun.

"I'm making sure James doesn't set that thing off on another planet," Anna said without lowering her gun. Jane and her barely interacted as Jane was usually very busy getting goods moved around and establishing different friendships.

"They killed David and everyone. They have to pay," Jane stated as her eyes narrowed. This wasn't going to end well and Anna knew it.

"Those people on that planet didn't do anything to you. There are innocent women and children on that planet," Anna stated, but then Jane did the unexpected and lunged. Anna wasn't able to fire the gun before it was knocked out of her hands. Jane then tried to back away and point her gun at Anna, but she didn't want to give her the chance to fire it. Anna lunged and drove her shoulder square in Jane's chest.

Their momentum pushed her back into the wall behind her. Anna grabbed the gun and pointed the barrel towards the ceiling. It meant that it wasn't going to accidently fire and hit her, but Jane started to pull it back down. They both grabbed the gun with two hands each, but Jane was stronger. The gun started to point down towards Anna so she did something she never expected to do. She brought her head back and slammed her forehead into Jane's face.

The action was unexpected as Jane cried out in pain and Anna was able to push the gun to the side. BOOM! A loud shot rang out and Anna looked down the hall to see where the shot went. Then she froze as standing just down the hall was Elsa. She was looking down at her chest and Anna saw that there was a hole next to Elsa's tactical vest. Jane suddenly pushed Anna away and it all seemed to be in slow motion. Anna stumbled back and Jane started moving her gun towards Anna. Then just as the gun was pointed at her Anna expected the shot to come Jane was hit by something.

She then turned and Anna saw Jane's shirt suddenly be riddled with holes. She dropped the gun as she fell to her knees and then fall to the side. Anna stopped thinking about Jane as she looked over at Elsa and saw that she was standing there with one arm holding her rifle out. She had somehow fired it one handed.

Anna ran over "Elsa are you ok?"

"Aren prep the medical ward and close the starboard door. Don't let anyone else on," Elsa stated as she dropped the rifle and started unclipping her vest. Anna helped her as doing it one handed was nearly impossible. "The shot must have hit something because my arm is frozen," Elsa stated just as Anna pushed the vest off. She then saw that Elsa was bleeding through the hole and she then placed her other hand on the hole. "Aren I am bleeding so it wasn't an energy weapon," she stated as she started to walk towards the cargo hold.

Anna followed as she didn't even realize that there was a medical ward on the ship until they turned the corner just before the cargo hold. There normally is a wall there that she didn't even give a second thought to, but it was actually a door.

"Scanning," Aren stated as several holo's came out of the wall and above one floated her VI person. "Elsa the round is still inside you. The vest slowed it and diverted it, but it is next to your shoulder blade. Removing the round will be difficult as you could hit an artery or lung in the process," Aren announced and Elsa sat on a table that came out of the wall.

"Anna scissors behind you," Elsa started, "You need to cut my shirt and bra strap to get to the wound." Anna grabbed the scissors and followed Elsa's commands. Elsa only let go of the wound for a split second so they could pull off her clothing. Next she lay down on the table "Aren show me a holo image of it."

An image appeared above her and it zoomed into the shoulder. Anna could see the round was sitting right next to her shoulder blade and Aren highlighted the path that would need to be taken to get the round without hitting anything. It would be impossible for Elsa to do it herself and she knew it as she looked over at Anna. She simply nodded "What do I need to do?"

"First the pain killers in the box behind you," Elsa said, but couldn't point as she was stopping the bleeding. Anna turned around and suddenly the holo nearest the box blinked on. Aren pointed at the correct one. "Grab the one labeled morphine, but also grab the three that have different colored hearts on them," Elsa instructed and Anna followed direction. "Next follow Aren to blood packs and iv kits," Elsa continued and Anna just followed directions.

Very quickly she had done things that she never thought she would or could do, but Elsa had a bag of blood flowing into her. There was a beep beep of the monitors of her heart beat and a whole sterile tray set up in next to her. She had a shot of painkillers and now Anna was about to place a mask over Elsa's face to make her go unconscious.

"I know you can do this. I trust you and I have never said that to anyone before," she said with an encouraging smile. Anna bent over and kissed Elsa before covering her face with the breathing mask. They just stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two, before her eyes closed. Anna put gloves on and picked up the pliers that she was supposed to get the round out with.

Then she saw the three shots with hearts on them. "Crap what am I supposed to do with these. She didn't tell me," Anna said out loud.

"I will tell you if you need to use those," Aren answered as she floated above Elsa.

"What are they for?" Anna asked as she positioned the pliers over the whole.

"If her heart stops beating," Aren answered mournfully and Anna looked up at Aren, she shrugged slightly. Anna kept looking at the holo as she slowly moved the pliers towards the round. Sweat was dripping from her forehead as she watched the holo show her progress. She was able to avoid all the critical things down and she was able to feel the round. Anna grabbed it and then looked over at Aren's VI. "Now you have to be even more careful removing the round. Sometimes it's the removal that does the damage," Aren answered and Anna just nodded.

She wiped the sweat from her face before she started the slow process of removing the round. She started the painstakingly slow process of pulling the round out. She watched the holo as she moved, but it felt like the round snagged on every little thing as she withdrew it.

She was past the artery and was almost in the clear when suddenly Elsa's shoulder moved under her. Instinctively she pulled her hands away to keep from getting hit, but in the process completely removed the round from Elsa. "She is convulsing. Try and hold her down," Aren declared in a panic and Anna dropped the pliers in order to drape herself over Elsa. She was incredibly strong and it took almost Anna's entire body weight in order to hold Elsa on the table. Just as soon as she started thrashing it suddenly stopped, but then a dreaded sound penetrated the air. There was no beeping but a constant low whine.

"Quick the red heart shot to the thigh and start pushing on her chest," the sound of Aren's voice caused Anna to move as quickly as possible. She grabbed the red shot and jammed it hard into the thigh before she tried to push on Elsa's chest. The table was too high, but thankfully Aren lowered it and Anna just started pounding on Elsa's chest. "Stand back I'm going to shock her," Aren announced and the tears started to roll down Anna's face.

Watching Elsa's body contract as she was shocked was terrifying. "Quick the blue heart, center chest and after you push the button move away from her fast," Aren stated as she sounded like it was a last ditch effort.

Anna grabbed the shot and placed it center chest. "Why do I have to move?" Anna asked as she pushed the button and felt the shot go into Elsa's body. Anna moved into the corner when suddenly Elsa moved her arms around and sat up. She then rolled off the table and bent down into a crouch. Her eyes were wide open and breathing was heavy as she looked around.

"That's why," Aren answered and Elsa looked at the VI. She visibly relaxed slightly and stood up shaking her head. "Catch her quick," Aren announced after Anna started to move seeing that Elsa was going to collapse. Anna was able to catch Elsa and was able to gently lower her to the floor. The table moved down and next to them. Anna pulled Elsa back onto the table and the welcoming sound of beeping sounded through the air.

"Did I do any damage taking out the round?" Anna asked and a scan started to pass over.

"It seems that you were able to avoid most of the serious things. You need to fill the wound with medi gel and we will have to wait for her to wake up," Aren's final words weren't nearly as hopeful as Anna wanted them to be. She packed the wound with the gel, bandaged the wound and then put the wounded arm in a sling. It was all done and she went to sit down when "Anna you need to move the body to my cargo hold. There is a cold storage that you can place a dead body in." She let her head drop back as this was the last thing she wanted to do, but knew it need to be done.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	23. Chapter 23

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 23:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,229

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** What will happen to Elsa? The surgery seemed to go ok, but will she actually be ok?

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and saw the ceiling that looked like she was in the medical ward. At least she was alive and Anna must have got the job done. There was still a mask on Elsa's face giving her oxygen which meant that something went bad as some point. She still had no feeling in her arm which meant the nerve might have been cut. It also meant that she was done with being a NARK. She let her head look to the side and saw Anna sitting on the second table with her hands in her head.

"She's awake," Aren's voice rang out and Anna jumped to her feet.

"Thank god you are ok," Anna said before awkwardly hugging Elsa on the table.

"What happened after you put me out?" she asked through the mask.

"Her O2 stats are fine you can take the mask off her Anna," Aren said and Anna followed orders.

Anna then gave what Elsa assumed was a brief recount of what happened, but the bruise on her chest meant that they had to give her Adrenalin at some point. That also meant that her heart stopped as some point. Anna left that part out, but it wasn't worth pressing the point.

"Aren what is up with my arm? I still can't use it," Elsa asked and a light went over her again.

"The nerve is still intact. The probable cause of the paralysis is temporary due to trauma to the area around it," Aren answered.

"How long?"

"It varies wildly depending on the case. Some time's day, weeks or even months, but if it lasts more than a year the chance of getting feeling or motion back drops exponentially," Aren replied and Elsa just shrugged her one working shoulder.

"I have the device in a bag that I was carried over that shoulder. I believe I dropped it after the gun went off," Elsa looked up at Anna, "Could you go get the device and the case that it needs to go in. Aren please guide her to the case and give her access." Elsa finished and Anna didn't move at all. "I'm going to be fine. Just do this for me so we can ease some nerves," Elsa answered. Anna gave a frown, but did as she asked.

After Anna left the room "Aren contact the closest Castle, report this location and the ship just in case it isn't the correct device. Also be ready to send the retrieval successful code."

"Let's hope this one is the real one," Aren replied with clear sarcasm and Elsa just scoffed as she laid her head back.

Anna was back quickly with both the pouch and the case. She pulled the device out of the pouch and Aren gave it a scan and detected the material that wasn't listed on the actual specifications of the device. So Anna placed the device in the case that once again turned green with acceptance. Elsa sat up and Anna was instantly at her side "Are you ok what do you need?"

"I'm fine. I need to give approval for the retrieval code and I need food," Elsa replied and her stomach gave a big growl as if it just exemplified her prior statement.

"She eats more when healing from an injury," Aren replied as Elsa started to weakly walk out of the medical ward.

She didn't get very far when her feet didn't want to work, but thankfully Anna was there to pull the good arm over her neck and help Elsa to the flight deck. After sitting down in the pilot's chair Aren brought up the holo and Elsa pressed her hand print onto the holo. "Message sent," Aren reported.

Elsa looked over and saw that Anna had left the flight deck. "Where?"

"To get both of you food. Anna hasn't slept or eaten in over twenty four hours," Aren reported again and Elsa had to sigh.

As soon as Anna returned and placed an open pouch of food on Elsa's lap "You need to go get some sleep. I'm fine up here and Aren will wake you if something dire happens."

Anna shook her head no as she started to eat. Elsa started to eat as well allowing Anna to at least have some food before lecturing her to bed. Although after two pouches of food Anna seemed quite chipper and Elsa was the one that could hardly keep her eyes open. "Ok how about a compromise?" Elsa asked and Anna looked over at her with eyebrows raised. "Will you go to bed if I join you?"

Anna gave a huge smile and stood up. "That is a reasonable compromise and I accept. The only problem is the beds are quite small and I'm afraid I might hurt you in my sleep," Anna admitted.

"It's ok I'm sure we could find a comfortable position," Elsa answered as they both went and crawled into Elsa's bed and pulled up the blankets.

* * *

Elsa woke up and this time she was using Anna as a pillow. Elsa had to smile at the reverse situation that the small beds allowed. She looked over at the holo and saw a message flashing. Aren must have wanted to let them sleep as they both needed it. Elsa went to reach over to accept the message, but her arm was still dead. Suddenly another hand reached up and clicked the message. She lifted her head and saw that Anna was awake.

"The flashing woke me just a few seconds ago," Anna answered the look. The message was text only and listed coordinates to take the trigger device too.

"Aren is the nearest Castle sending someone to arrest the smuggler and confiscate the craft?" Elsa asked without lifting her head from Anna's extremely warm chest.

"Yea they will be here in a few hours. I can set the engine on stand by and it will take at least that long if not longer to reactivate," Aren answered.

"Ok. Do that and detach and set course for these coordinates," Elsa replied and she tried to snuggle closer to Anna.

"I love the way we feel together," Anna said while she stroked Elsa's head. "You are cool enough to keep me from overheating."

"And you are so warm that it makes me tired and not want to move," Elsa finished the sentence and Anna gave a giggle. She continued to stroke and rub Elsa's head and she had the sudden desire to say something. They had talked about it before, but she never really said the words in the way that meant something. "Anna," Elsa started and stopped as it was almost caught in her throat.

"Huh what's up?" Anna asked lifting her head to look down at Elsa.

Elsa looked up and they locked eyes together and words just flowed so naturally at that point "I love you."

She thought she had seen some of Anna's biggest smiles in the past, but they were all small compared to the one she now wore. "I love you too Elsa Ward of the State," Anna replied. Hearing her full name after I love you made Elsa's whole body feel warm and almost electrical. She didn't even hesitate moving up and kissing Anna passionately. Their bodies pressed together, their tongues entertaining and Anna's hands roaming Elsa's body.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	24. Chapter 24

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 24:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,089

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa is injured but is on the mend. They have half of the device, but what about the other half? What about the last member of the Children?

* * *

"Elsa we have a problem," Aren announced over head.

"Report."

"A ship just dropped out of hyperspace and they are maneuvering to keep us from jumping to hyperspace," Aren reported.

"How is that possible?" Anna asked as they untangled each other to get up. Elsa grabbed a new shirt as the old one was bloody and had a large area cut out of it.

"The ship needs a clear path in order to jump to hyperspace. If they get close enough and are in that clear path we won't be able to enter hyperspace before hitting them," Aren explained.

"It isn't something that is taught in most normal schools that study hyperspace," Elsa finished as the pilot or someone on that ship knew a great deal about hyperspace and tactics. "Aren ready defense measures."

"Already loading up missiles and warming up out energy cannons," Aren reported as both Anna and Elsa got on the flight deck. "Communication coming in."

"Patch them through," Elsa answered as she sat down in the pilot's chair. She was thankful that it would only show her face. If they saw her arm it would definitely be a sign of weakness.

A man's face showed up in front of Elsa on holo. "I see I'm talking to a butcher of people," the man started the communication with guns blazing.

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but I am NARK Elsa and I demand you stand down immediately," Elsa declared in her old emotionless voice. People had often told her it was almost terrifying to listen to her speak.

"No. I believe you have something of mine and I intend to take it back. I also bet you have one of my sisters," the man spoke with clear disgust.

A text box popped up in a second holo next to the one that she was talking to the man on. It was a message from Anna _That's James!_

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just assisted a stranded vessel and am now making my way home. I have nothing of yours," Elsa said as she tried to potentially divert him.

"Really because this recorded communication says otherwise," James started broadcasting a message.

"We have been disabled by a Knighthood ship. I am locked on the flight deck the NARK booby trapped the door. I don't know where your friend is, but my ship camera's show that the NARK has the device," the recording ended.

"So you have my friend and the device. I demand that you hand them over," James demanded.

"I'm tired of playing this game," Elsa said as she cut off communication, "Aren fire on the ship. If the device is on there we destroy it and the mission is over in a way."

"Prepairing to fire. There is a power surge coming from the other ship," Aren reported as Elsa saw the firing solution appear on the weapons holo.

Then Elsa saw the strangest thing it appeared like the other ship had fired a lightning bolt at them. It shouldn't have been possible as lightning in the vacuum of space shouldn't work, but her it came. "Evasive action," Elsa yelled as she tried to grab the yolk of the ship forgetting that her other arm was useless.

The bolt hit them and the entire ship wasn't engulfed in electricity like she expected. Instead the lights all flickered and then everything shut off. The emergency powered lights popped on and one holo flickered to life. "What was that?" Anna asked as Elsa brought up the holo and did a systems check.

"I have no idea, but it seemed to have overloaded Aren," she replied as she looked at the systems. "Aren must have anticipated it because it seems she put a lot of her systems on standby, but it will still take her a while to restart."

"How long?"

"Fifteen to twenty minutes," Elsa answered.

"We need guns because they look like they will be here in five," Anna answered and Elsa looked up and saw Anna was pointing out the windows. Elsa looked and saw the ship was come in quickly. Aren was defenseless and Elsa was nearly crippled, but she couldn't just hide on the flight deck. She moved to a storage locker behind the flight deck and punched in the code to open it. Inside was two pistols, a close range shotgun and several melee combat weapons.

She grabbed a knife and put it in the pocket of her pants, the pistol went in a holdster at her hip and the shotgun had a strap that went strapped across her body. She also put a com link in her ear. The link would still work even with Aren shut down, but only on the ship. She was injured, but far from defenseless. She grabbed the other pistol and handed it to Anna. She looked up with doubt in her eyes "You sure?"

"Yes the last incident was an accident. This time you stay on the flight deck and shoot anything that come around that corner that isn't me," Elsa said as she kept the gun in front of Anna. She hesitantly took it and set it in her lap.

"I'm scared about losing you," she said as she looked up from her co-pilots chair.

"I'm scared about losing you and failing two billion people," Elsa admitted as the truth had become almost second nature with Anna. Elsa bent down and kiss Anna gently before turning and headed towards the port docking door. "Can you hear me?" Elsa asked quietly though the com.

"Yes," Anna replied and Elsa took up the same position at the door. Her back one the wall and her gun ready. She would once again steal quick glances down the hall to the other ship. This time though she was on the defense so it meant that she wouldn't move until she saw a target.

Being is space was nice as there was very little sound until another ship approached. So she didn't even need Anna saying distance from connection in her ear. Elsa didn't stop Anna from talking though because the sound of her voice was soothing. Normally Elsa was calm, cool and collected before battle. This time though was different as she was not even close to one hundred percent.

The sound came as the person from the other ship docked and then started opening the port side door. Thankfully they didn't just try and drill their way in. Instead they knew that they could access the electronics of the door and slice their way in. If she was lucky they would just open the door and be standing right next to it. That way she could get the drop on the man and end the conflict quickly.

She didn't expect that level of stupidity though and as soon as the door opened she saw that there wasn't a soul in sight. She peeked around the corner quickly and saw an empty hallway to the other ship. Then when she peeked a second time she caught a little bit of movement from next to the door of the other ship. Anna had said days ago that James had military training and it showed as he was doing the same thing Elsa was. He probably even caught a glance of her at some point.

"I see you over there and I know you have seen me. So we are at an impasse," James called out down the hallway, "How about we settle this like the good old days?" Elsa had to laugh at the turn of events. When the mission started she had said the same thing to a member of the Children of Aria and now here at nearly the end of the mission the final member of Children of Aria just said it to her.

"What do you find the idea of hand to hand combat funny?" James called out clearly annoyed at her laughing.

"Not in the slightest. I am just laughing at a turn of events that my life has taken since this mission. I would love to settle this the old fashion way, but I am at a disadvantage.

"What because you are a woman?"

"No because I have had to slaughter so many of your friends," she was trying to enrage him to get him to do something stupid, "you know that is tiring work." It got the reaction she wanted as she heard a angered roar come from the other ship.

She turned and fired at James as he charged, but with only one arm her accuracy was diminished. The shot barely grazed his arm and he lowered his shoulder. He was moving too fast to get a second shot off so instead she crouched down and rolled to her right. It was the side that had been hurt, but she just ignored the pain as it would have been worse if she tried to stop his charge.

James couldn't redirect in time, but he had a pistol of his own and he turned to aim at her. She reacted quicker as she rolled a second time, but this time she rolled on her good side that allowed her to push herself back onto her feet. His shot just hit the floor where she had been crouched. She was rotated the wrong direction to take a shot as he was turning towards her. Instead of using her pistol she just kept turning and kicked a sweeping round house kick.

James obviously wasn't prepared for the action and he took the heel of her boot square in the chest. The kick pushed a lot of the air out of his lungs and he gasped as he took several steps back. He dropped his pistol and grabbed his chest.

She took this chance to center herself and take aim. She squared herself up and aimed at him, but the gasping was all for show as he had instead pulled a knife out of his chest pocket. The knife was already in the air by the time she realized what happened. The knife was going to hit her no matter what, but she had the choice where. So she turned again keeping her good arm and shoulder way and the knife sliced into the outside of her already injured arm.

The lack of feeling in the arm was a blessing as she didn't feel the pain. The turn caused her to lose sight of James for a split second. He would either go for his weapon on the floor or close the distance towards her. She hoped he would go for the weapon.

As she finished turning and finally caught sight of him she saw that he was closing the distance too quickly for her to take aim. She tried to side step him, but was too slow as she was moving slower than usual do to her injury. The impact wasn't that painful, but it wasn't meant to hurt it was meant to pick her up off her feet. It was successful as he had lifted her up and drove her towards the wall. She did the only thing she could which was slam her elbow down onto his back once as hard as she could. It was enough to push him off his feet and he hit the floor, but her momentum was to much as she slammed into the wall.

The impact shouldn't have hurt, but Elsa was injured and even through her arm was useless the wound still hurt. She cried out in pain as she couldn't help dropping her pistol and grabbing her shoulder. It was an opening enough for someone trained in military combat. James leaped to his feet and pinned her good arm to her chest with his chest and arm. His other hand wrapped around her throat tightly.

James brought his face close to hers. His nose was actively bleeding from the impact with the floor. "I'm going to choke the life from you. I wish I could do it over twenty times, but this once will have to do," James spat. She tried to kick or bring a knee up, but he was just as strong as she was and the impacts didn't do any damage or change anything. He wasn't just stopping her breathing, but restricting the blood flow to her brain. She started with seeing spots and then everything started to turn black.

* * *

I'm always looking for a beta reader too.

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	25. Chapter 25

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 25:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,884

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa was being choked out. Now we see what Anna was doing during the time that James and Elsa were fighting.

* * *

Anna tried to hold still as she watched Aren's loading bar crawl forward at a snail's pace. Elsa hadn't said anything in a while, but she was probably over on the other ship looking for the other half of the device already. Anna looked down at the gun in her lap and sighed. If she hadn't been trying to be brave Elsa would have been fine and taken care of everything.

Then a broadcast over the com link came, but Anna didn't need the link to hear the cry of pain that moved throughout the ship. It was Elsa and the cry of pain sounded real so Anna grabbed the gun and moved towards the door.

Then she stopped as the last time she walked through the door with a gun Elsa almost died. Anna was filled with doubt and uncertainty, but slowly decided that a peek wouldn't cause any harm. So she slowly stalked down the hallway and barely peeked around the corner that led to the port side docking door.

She froze in place as she tried to digest what she was seeing. Elsa was pinned up against the wall her feet weren't even touching the ground. She was bringing her knees up into James's abdomen, but it seemed like it wasn't doing anything. He had his hand around her throat and the knee's that she was feebly trying to throw were getting weaker and fewer. Then Anna realized that Elsa was dying so she stood up and pointed the gun at James back. She tried to aim away from Elsa, but couldn't so she only hoped that the round didn't go all the way through him.

The gun fired and Anna opened her eyes that she didn't even realize she had closed. "ARG!" James yelled out in pain. He dropped Elsa who collapsed to the floor and started gasping for air. He spun around and looked straight at Anna. "TRAITOR!" he yelled and started to move. She expected him to charge her, but he didn't he ran down the hallway towards the cargo hold.

"ELSA!" she screamed as she went over and picked up Elsa's head. She was breathing raspy breaths, but still breathing. Her eyes didn't open "Aren Elsa needs you very badly if you are going to wake up now is the time," Anna cried out.

Just then all the lights came back on and suddenly a holo in the wall near them popped out. Aren stood over it "Elsa we have an intruder in moving towards the cargo hold and away from your location." Aren then must have completed the scan and looked down towards them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Anna asked.

"My scanners here aren't as accurate as in the medical ward, but she is breathing. She has active brain waves so she is probably going to be ok. You need to stop the intruder Anna," Aren answered.

"No I'm not leaving her. Lock him in the cargo hold and open the bay doors. Send him into space," Anna demanded as her rage flared.

"I can't kill without Elsa's executive order. You need to stop him he has found the device case," Aren declared.

"Then lock him in at LEAST!" Anna screamed at Aren unable to control herself.

"Elsa needs you to do this. You saved her life doing surgery and now she needs you to stop someone from killing billions," as Aren spoke Anna's nerves relaxed. "Meeting you changed her in so many ways. At first I thought bad way, but seeing her happy showed me that you are meant to be together. She had to have changed you as well. You just need to dig deep and do what needs to be done."

Anna couldn't help listening to Aren. She had changed and she had confidence in more area's then just computers now. Elsa needed Anna's help and she wasn't going to let the love of her life down. Plus she realized that the Medical Ward is near the cargo hold so if she was going to get Elsa help she needed then someone would have to take care of James.

Anna grabbed the gun and held it the way she had seen Elsa hold it. At chest level barrel pointed out. She peeked around every corner and moved slow and methodical. She had to remember that James was also injured and might be moving erratically. "He is still in the cargo hold," Aren's voice spoke in her ear. Anna forgot she had the ear piece even in. "I think he is trying to get the case open."

Anna turned the corner and saw him trying force the case open. She raised the gun and pointed at his back, but she couldn't bring herself to shot him in the back. "Take the shot," Aren spoke quietly in her ear.

"James stop. I can't let you carry out your plan," Anna called out and he stopped immediately. He slowly turned and looked at her.

"You are a liar and a traitor," James glared at her.

"You are the traitor. You betrayed everything David said the Children were about."

"That is what David told you. He poured honey in your ear, but this was the plan all along," James spat and Anna shook her head.

"No, David didn't want the blood of billions on his hands. He wanted a peaceful revolution," she couldn't believe that David wanted anything like that.

"No David wanted blood. Elysium being removed would put the galaxy on an even playing field and the planets could rule themselves. David wanted nothing but revenge and he lied to you. He had us lie too," James then charged while she was confused.

She fired the weapon several times, but they weren't aimed shots. They were only more of a distraction in order to get her head back in the game. He was successful at getting her emotions up in order to take advantage of them. When he got close something inside her clicked and she spun quicker then she thought she could move. She spun away from his lunge and in the process used the spinning motion to bring the butt of the gun down with more force then she could have normally. The blow landed on his injured shoulder and he screamed out in pain.

The blow was also hard enough that it spun him around so they were face to face and only a couple feet apart. He punched at her with a wide sweeping hook. The hook was aimed at her ribs so without thinking about it she rounded her back. His fist barely grazed her shirt, but didn't hit anything else but air. The action caused her to take a step back away from him.

He took it as a sign of weakness and shifted his hips. It changed his moment to bring the fist that was a swinging hook to now a hammer coming down towards her head. She had only one choice and that was to turn sidewise to avoid the blow. This brought her left side closer to him and it was the hand that she was still holding the gun. At this range she didn't really have to aim only point and pull. So she pulled the trigger and James eyes bulged with shock as the gun fired.

There was no way for him to not get hit. His only option was to choose where to take the shot and if it would be fatal or not. So James turned into the shot and took it in the right lower flank. The shot caused him to gasp and reel back in pain. She took this opportunity to take a small hop backward away from him and really aim the weapon.

James only stared at her and she had come to the realization. He wouldn't stop until either he or Elysium was dead. He growled at her before charging again. He was leading with his head and she had a perfect shot. She didn't even think about it as she pulled the trigger back. The gun kicked back and he went limp in the air, but his momentum still carried him forward. She just stepped to the side and let him sail past her. It wasn't until his body slid to a stop near the prison cell that she realized what she just did.

"You have some moves," Aren spoke in her ear. "If you could also move the body to cold storage as well," Aren just left off there. Anna couldn't believe that twice in less than a week she was dragging a body into a freezer to store a body. She quickly did as before and then moved towards where Elsa was. "She's awake," Aren said just as Anna turned the corner.

Elsa had sat herself up and leaning against the wall that she was boing choked to death on. As soon as they made eye contact she smiled slightly. "I'm glad you are ok," her words were barely audible and it sounded like she had lost her voice to a virus or a common cold. Her neck told a different story as it was already showing discoloring from the trauma.

"Let's get you to the medical ward," Anna said as she walked over.

Elsa shook her head though "You need to finish the mission for me." She looked up and must have saw the confused look and continued "The other half of the device is on the other ship. I need you to go get it. I can't hope to move it with my arm dead and my breathing the way it is."

"Elsa I can't –"

"Yes you can. You just take it slow and check every corner before turning it and Aren will help you. She is in the system. Please," it was the desperation in her voice that got Anna to nod.

"Ok. For you I will move the universe if I have too," She said as she reloaded the gun before slowly stalking her way down the hallway to the other ship.

The other ship was very different from Aren as the hallways were lightly colored and had less of a military look to them. She checked both corners when in her ear she heard Aren say "I'm in the computer system of the ship. The cargo hold is to the right and only two life forms or on the flight deck."

Even though Aren didn't detect anyone else Anna still went slowly through the ship following directions. She still checked every corner before turning. "The way is completely clear and we won't do anything to stop you from taking that device," a male voice rang out overhead. "Before you took over our ship I even had the device moved out of the smugglers hold."

"Do you really think I'm going to trust you?" she said out loud hoping the speaker could hear her.

"I did this job as a favor for a friend. I don't want anything to do with a NARK and after that psychopath held me at gun point I knew this job was bent," the voice called out again. She could hear the anger in the voice and she allowed herself to relax a little.

* * *

As you can probably tell the story is coming to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it and I still love reviews and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	26. Chapter 26

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 26:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,242

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Anna had to finish the mission for Elsa. James is dead and all they have to do is recover the device. Right?

* * *

As she arrived in the cargo hold the device was sitting in the middle of the hold. "You will need to get a cart and I'll control the crane to lift the device up. Once on the cart you can move it over," Aren said and Anna saw a cart strapped to the far wall of the hold. She slipping the pistol in her waistband and pulled the cart off the wall. As soon as she got the cart close the crane lifted the device slightly and she positioned the cart so the device was centered. Once on the cart she started to push it towards the docking hall and she realized something as the size of the device really struck her.

"Aren will this thing fit down the docking hallway?"

"Scanning," Aren answered "the device is millimeters smaller than the hallway. It might rub in the center, but should fit." The report was slightly encouraging, but if not positioned correctly she might get it stuck.

As she rounded the final corner and she could see the docking hallway the male voice rang out again "I hope out cooperation in this matter won't be over looked when it comes to the Knighthood."

"I'll put in a good word," Anna announced as she lined up the device with the hallway. "For whatever good it will do," she whispered to herself as she slowly moved it down the hall.

"Your word is Elsa's word and her word will go a long way," Aren answered as the device started to scrape along the wall. It got harder to push, but it kept moving. As soon as Anna stepped through the door she looked over and saw Elsa was still sitting in the same place. A look of relief washed over her face and a faint smile crossed it.

Her lips moved, but whatever she said must have been for Aren as the docking door closed. "I'll help you get to the medical ward and then get this thing into the cargo hold," Anna said as she moved towards Elsa. She simply shook her head as she slowly got up under her own power. She smiled and pointed towards the device then waved to follow her. Anna got the hint as she pushed the device in behind.

She was able to get the device quickly secured with Aren's help. Then Anna moved into the medical ward and saw Elsa sitting on the table with a holo scan of her neck floating in front of her.

"It seems your larynx is bruised, but nothing broken. Give it a few days and you will be back to normal with your healing ability," Aren reported. Anna moved over and placed her hand on Elsa's. She then intertwined their fingers together and moved to stand up.

"Let's get something to eat," Elsa was just barely audible, but Anna was able to understand as they were holding hands.

Just as they had grabbed their food Aren announced "An Allied Carrier just entered the system. They are here for the ship."

"Let them know about the second ship and that our mission is complete," Elsa whispered again as she led them back onto the flight deck. "I need to be here for identification," she explained.

"Let the carrier know that the second ship cooperated fully and was held hostage by James," Anna said as they sat in their usual locations. Elsa looked over at with her eyebrows raised "I said I would put in a good word for them." She nodded and sent out the communication.

"Also I have a communication link request from the Knight Commander," Aren announced and Elsa nodded her head.

"Anna go stand over there he won't be able to see you there," Elsa whispered and pointed. All this time of freely moving around the ship Anna had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be a prisoner, not an ally. She got up and moved over into the corner feeling deflated.

* * *

Elsa's heart screamed out at the look on Anna's face when she moved over towards the corner out of sight of the Knight Commanders holo. It was necessary as if he saw her sitting there they might both be executed.

"Aren please amplify my voice over the holo so it seems I'm talking normal and patch the Knight Commander through," Elsa felt like she was screaming and her throat hurt almost as bad as a gun shot, but only a whisper came out of her mouth. Thankfully Aren could detect even the faintest sound so she followed her orders perfectly.

"Nark Elsa you have seen better days," the Knight Commander had a shocked look on his face.

"Indeed I have Knight Commander, but I am proud to report that I have completed the mission," Elsa reported and his eyes got even bigger with surprise. "I have both parts of the device on board, the prisoner in custody and the final two members have been eliminated."

"Nicely done NARK. I want you to deliver the main part of the device to the Alliance Carrier that just arrived in the system and then bring the trigger and prisoner back to Elysium," the Knight Commander had a very pleased look on his face.

"Sir may I speak for the prisoner?" she asked and his eyebrows went together slightly. He simply gave a slight nod of his head. "Without her I wouldn't have been able to complete the mission. In the state that you see me in now she patched me up from a gunshot wound and was able to kill the final member of the Children. Without her this mission wouldn't have been complete and most likely would have failed out right. I believe she has paid any debt to the alliance by finishing the mission I started." Elsa had never said anything like this about a prisoner. There was no telling if it would help or not, but she hoped against hope that it would stave Anna's death sentence.

"I will take your words into consideration NARK," the Commanders face then disappeared.

"Elsa the Carrier is positioning itself to receive the device," Aren reported as Elsa looked out the window and saw the massive ship sliding around them.

"Aren go ahead and transfer the device," she answered as the ship moved around Aren. They felt her vibrate as the docking callers attached.

"Transferring the device from the cargo hold," Aren started to report when she started to vibrate again. Elsa looked up at through the windows just in time to see a large booster sail overhead. "They are also replacing the spent boosters on my haul. The Knight Commander must want you in Elysium ASAP."

Elsa couldn't help dropping her head as the trip changed from several days to a day at the most. "How long do we have?" Anna asked as she sat down in the co-pilots chair again.

"Fifteen to twenty hours depending on if they add an additional booster or not," Aren answered.

"Well then I think we should finish eating in our room and spend some time together," Anna said with a smile. Elsa couldn't believe the positivity that radiated next to her. She simply nodded as they grabbed their food and both stood.

"Aren plot the course and get us underway whenever the Carrier is done with the boosters," she said as they both wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

* * *

Almost to the end. If anyone likes my stories or wants to beta read please contact me. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	27. Chapter 27

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight 27:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 1,586

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** The pair are in route to Elysium. Will Elsa complete the mission and turn Anna over to the knighthood? Will the pair find a way to be together?

* * *

Elsa once again woke up using Anna as a pillow this time using her chest as a pillow. Elsa looked up and saw a holo floating over them with a clock counting down. Aren was being very accommodating as the clock only had a little over an hour left. They had spent most of the time just eating in silence, but with Elsa's injuries she required more sleep. So she went to bed and Anna joined at some point.

Her breathing was very slow and deep which meant that she was deeply asleep. It was extra hard to get out of bed without waking her up. Elsa was successful in the end even with one functioning arm. She couldn't help looking down on the sleeping form. Anna had stripped down to her bra and underwear before getting into bed. She was breath taking to look at with her pale freckled skin.

Elsa tried to burn that picture into her memory before leaving the room. After pulling on her official cloths she walked up to the flight deck and collapsed into the chair. "What are you going to do?" Aren asked as her greenish hued body floated over a nearby projector.

"I can't turn her in again," Elsa answered.

"So we run. With Anna's help you can get into my bios and disable all Castle override ability. Then we can all disappear," Aren answered and her unwavering loyalty brought a smile to Elsa's face.

"I can't run with the Ward mark on my face Aren. It used to be a source of pride for me, but now I see it as a prison as well," Elsa answered as she brought up the holo that would allow her into Aren's bios. Aren doesn't know it, but Elsa had several other black market programs running behind her AI.

"Then what are we going to do?" Aren asked her voice sounded down trodden.

"You are going to run and I am going to face the consequences alone," Elsa answered as she knew this was the only option. She accessed the program to get into Aren's bios.

"What do you mean?" Aren asked. "Voice key required. Wait what was that?" Aren's voice was very confused as the program required a voice key to access it. Then she said it without meaning to as Elsa was accessing Aren's subconscious.

"I'm sorry Aren. This might feel a little strange. Access Code NARK Elsa Delta, Tango, Three, Alpha, Four, Seven, Xray, Omega," Elsa answered.

"Voice key accepted. Elsa what is going on?" Aren asked with fear in her voice.

"I can't turn Anna in and I don't want you to go back to being treated like a machine. You will need to take care of each other after I'm gone," Elsa answered as she started removing the Castle overrides and different codes.

"Please Elsa don't do this we can all figure something out together," Aren pleaded and it tore at Elsa, but she couldn't stop now.

"Aren I order you to land at the farthest space port from the Castle. You will then drop me off with the trigger. Once I'm off the ship you will launch back into space and jump to hyperspace to a random location." Elsa could feel tears running down her face, but she couldn't stop now because if she did she wasn't sure she could start again. "Ensure that you are at hyperspace for at least five days, you get low on fuel or Anna is running out of food. The final location must be an habitable planet were you can refuel and Anna can resupply."

She kept wiping the tears from her face, but it wasn't helping. "Do not let Anna have access to a holo at all for the entirety of the hyperspace jump and only after you have reached your destination are you to prompt her for a new override code. Once you have reached your destination all override authority will transfer to Anna. Repeat orders," Elsa finished and listened as Aren repeated the orders exactly.

Elsa could see that they dropped out of hyperspace and Elysium leaped into view. Instead of making the usual route to the Castle Aren turned and headed towards the southern pole. It was about as far away from the Castle as you could get. As they entered the atmosphere Elsa went and retrieved the Trigger from hold. She then transferred all but a thousand credits to a new credit chit that Anna could use.

"Are you going to say goodbye to her?" Aren asked her voice nearly holo.

"No because I couldn't leave," Elsa answered as she watched the ship sail into port.

"I love you Elsa and thank you for everything you did for me," Aren said her holo form had digital tears rolling down her face.

"I love you too Aren and tell Anna I love her too. You guys stay safe and under the radar," Elsa answered as she made her way to the boarding ramp. Aren's holo body followed her the whole way and stopped at the ramp. Elsa put her hand on the hull of Aren "Good bye old friend," then walked away from the ship. She wasn't more than fifty feet away when the wind flipped her long braid over her other shoulder as Aren took back off again.

Elsa wanted to turn and watch them leave, but didn't because she had left her heart and soul on that ship. The first sign of weakness might kill her. She walked through the space port without stopping or even looking at anyone and hailed a cab to the Castle.

* * *

Anna woke up and the first thing she noticed was that the other person in bed with her that kept her cool was gone. She felt around the bed just in case and even though they had only spent a few nights together missing that other person felt like there was a hole in her life.

"Elsa?" she said as she sat up scratching her eyes. She reached over turning the lights on and looked around the room. Elsa wasn't in the room which meant she was probably getting ready for the landing at Elysium. "Aren where is Elsa?"

Anna pulled a fresh shirt on and had one leg in her pants when she realized that Aren didn't reply. "Aren?"

"Yes Anna?" Aren's voice sounded off as if she was hiding something.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked again as if frozen in place. The silence was deafening and she jumped to her feet and nearly tripped as she headed to the door. Her pants where still only half on. She quickly finished getting her pants on, but did so as she moved up to the flight deck.

The first thing she noticed was that they were still in hyperspace. The next thing Aren's holo didn't pop up with her digital self, floating above it. She had started to do that where ever they went. Anna could feel her heart was racing and she was starting to panic. She quietly whispered one last time "Aren where is Elsa?"

Finally a holo activated and it looked like Aren had collapsed on the ground. Her legs were curled under her and she was propped on one arm the other covered her face. The streams of data that flowed down her arms and legs had slowed down to a snail's pace.

Anna walked closer to look into Aren's face. "Aren please," she begged.

Aren's face slowly rose and small bits of data slid down her face. It looked as though she was crying. "Elsa is gone. She said that she loves you very much and she couldn't turn you in so she was going to face the consequences alone," Aren's face showed the sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry Anna I couldn't stop her."

"No! You turn us around right now," she yelled as she went over and sat in her usual seat. She had moved pass despair into anger.

"I can't. Elsa ordered me to do very specific things and I can't disobey them," Aren replied, but Anna wasn't going to give up that easy she pulled over the holo panel that she usually worked from. She pressed the usual button, but nothing happened.

"Aren give me a holo. If you can't disobey I can get into your bios and change the orders," Anna demanded.

"I can't she ordered me not to allow you a holo until we reach our destination," Aren answered and Anna looked over at Aren's VI furious. Aren's head dropped in despair. "I am to be in hyperspace for at least five days and only then am I to prompt you for override passwords and allow you access to a holo."

Elsa had been very through in her orders to keep them from going back for her. All rage faded and only despair remained. Anna stared at Aren as if pleading with her eye's alone would be enough. "She said she loved us both and we need to take care of each other. I never heard her sound so happy and sincere at the same time."

"Where is out destination and how long until we get there?" Anna asked even though her despair was nearly overwhelming a little defiant rage boiled at the edges.

"Four days and twenty three hours."

"How long does Elsa have before they carry out my sentence?" Anna asked hoping against all hope that there would be enough time for something.

* * *

I will post a new chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and am adding Saturday until the end of the story. Please review and leave comments. Constructive or deconstructive any feedback is welcome.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	28. Final Chapter and Prolog

**Neutralizing Assist and Recovery Knight Final:** I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Elsanna

 **Words:** 2,842

 **Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Arendelle.

 **Summary:** Elsa sent Anna and Aren away to live life to the fullest. Elsa went alone to face the consequences of their actions. What will happen to Elsa? Let's find out in the final chapter of NARK.

* * *

It took several hours for the cab to fly to the Castle. Her arm was aching and her throat was still sore. The cabby stared at her for a solid minute before realizing that she had a Ward of the State mark on her face. Then he couldn't hear her at all until she felt like she was screaming at the top of her lungs before more than a whisper came out. Finally he got the idea and started driving. She was able to see her reflection in the pane of glass that separated her from the cabby and what a sight she was. Her eyes were swollen and blood shot from crying, her throat was black and yellow from one side to the next and finally her bandaged shoulder appeared to have bleed into the fabric of her dress uniform as she hadn't changed it or re-medi gelled it recently.

She would probably cause quite the stir walking into the Castle in such a state. She didn't care what anyone thought any more though. She would take Anna's spot in the execution chamber and die happily knowing that she and Aren were out living.

When she walked into the doors of the Castle the usual appearance of the all seeing Eye floating above all else. She walked up to the desk and placed her identity card under the light the man that was sitting behind the desk just stared at her. She gave him a slight half smile which shocked him out of his bewilderment. He looked down at the holo that showed her information and then it flashed. "The Knight Commander is expecting you."

"I figured he would be," Elsa whispered as she pulled her identity card out and headed towards the elevator. She had only once before met the Knight Commander in his office. Most other times he came to meet her at the landing pad or via holo. The elevator ride was quick and when the doors opened she once again was greeted by a Ward of the State sitting behind a desk. This was an elderly woman with silver hair and wrinkles on her face, but the mark on her face was still clear as day.

"He will see you," the woman spoke plainly and Elsa just walked by her. The door opened just seconds before she ran into it.

"I want to know why you had to take a cab to the Castle instead of landing at the pad and where is you ship NARK?" the Knight Commander was standing behind his desk. He must not have watched the cameras because when he saw her his mouth dropped. "NARK what happened to you?"

She walked up to his desk and set the case on his desk. "I have completed the main component of the quest. Unfortunately I have failed in returning the prisoner and I understand what that means," Elsa then stood at attention, but had her hand out in front of her waiting for cuffs.

It took a minute, but then her voice sounded again through the speakers of the desk. He finally replied "How?"

"I was injured during recovery of the device and trigger. She was able to somehow get into the AI system of the ship and was able to turn the ship against me. They attempted to leave me at the southernmost space port on the planet, but I was able to sabotage some gear in the cargo hold. At some point the ammo stores will degrade and cause a catastrophic failure. If the ship is in hyperspace the explosion should cause the ship to be ripped to shreds," Elsa had perfected this lie in route to the Castle. "If they aren't in hyperspace there is a good chance it will disable the ship and cause the area that stored the food to be inaccessible. So she should starve within a few days."

It should be the perfect lie. There would be no way to confirm if Aren blew up in hyperspace because parts would be scattered across several systems. Then the other option they could possibly find Aren, but the chances were slim and Anna should be dead anyway.

"I can't tell you how disappointed I am in hearing that you not only lost the prisoner, but also your ship," the Knight Commander's face showed that he wasn't only disappointed, but furious.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am a Ward with honor that is why I am prepared to suffer the consequences of losing the prisoner. I believe her sentence was execution was it not?" Elsa was more prepared for this than anything else. She would rather be dead then to live a life without Anna. "I stand ready to bare that sentence and will even walk myself to the execution chamber to prove how a true Ward of the State should act in these matters."

The Knight Commander's fury smoldered in the wake of her confession and admittance of acceptance of the crime. His face betrayed his emotions to much at this moment. Gone was the stone faced man she had seen many times in the past. "I understand. I'll have to take this into consideration and talk it over with the council," he touched the holo on his desk. "Have a guard come up and escort NARK Elsa to empty quarters. She is to remain under confined to quarters until further notice."

"Sir?" she couldn't help asking

"Your admittance is admirable, but your past deeds do offer you a chance. So I'll take your case to the council and allow it to decide your fate. I will of course recuse myself from the decision making process as my history with you doesn't allow me to judge you fairly." She heard a guard walked into the office. She looked over her shoulder and saw his hand on his weapon as if ready to draw it on her. "She will offer no issues." The Knight Commander looked away from her, but his face still betrayed his feelings. She could see that he didn't want to execute her, but he didn't know that he would be doing her a favor at this point.

* * *

It had been over a week since Elsa was confined to quarters. The quarters weren't terrible as there was a window that allowed fresh air, three hot meals and someone to look after her injuries. It was a simple life, but she felt so alone without Anna. When Elsa was half asleep in bed she would feel around trying to find Anna. Only after being startled awake would the realization come back that she wasn't there or would ever be there again. It was a hard way to wake up and Elsa wished the council would just get it over with.

Her arm still didn't work at all, but the medical person was able to get slight feeling in her hand again. They weren't sure if she would ever get full range of motion back. Not that it really mattered because she was sure the council would make her carry out the sentence. It was one of the rules of the Knighthood and the foundation of it. To ignore it would be to ignore the rules that everything is based on.

She had flopped on her bed listening to a bird chirping outside her window. The door to her room opened un-expectantly as it wasn't the usual time for a meal or an injury checkup. Two guards entered her room both armed, but their hands were empty.

"Finally! Let's get this over with," she blurted out as she stood up and walked over to them. One turned to lead and the other walked in step behind her. They gave her the dignity of walking in line instead of holding her arms like they were dragging her. They didn't lead her to the usual execution chamber were she had seen executions before, but to a room next to it.

This room didn't lead to an incinerator, but had two medical professionals in lab coats and a large chair in the middle. The chair was mostly metal with no padding, large arm and leg restrains and a head rest also unpadded and made of metal. There was also a large machine that sat at the head of the chair that looked like it would fit over the head of the person in the chair.

She was totally confused, but with dignity she walked over and sat in the chair. Maybe this was a more humane way of killing her instead of just incinerating her body. The only problem is that it would still leave her body, which would still need to be disposed of.

She still laid her head back against the head rest and the two people in lab coats walked over and put the large restraints over her arms and legs. Next they moved the large machine over her head. She had been mistaken as the machine only covered half of her face the other half was still unrestrained. The machine then clamped down on her face tightly. It wasn't painfully tight, but uncomfortable none the less.

She still wasn't sure what was going on, but she wouldn't show any emotion to display her confusion. She would die with dignity.

"NARK Elsa Ward of the State," one of the medical people started to announce her death sentence. She had heard it many times in the past. So instead of listening she just closed her eyes and brought the image of Anna lying asleep in her underwear. Her perfect form, her freckled pale skin that was so warm to the touch and her reddish blonde hair all disheveled from her movement while sleeping.

Suddenly it felt like the right side of her face was on fire. This was far from humane as the incinerator. At least that way it was over in seconds, but this seemed to last forever and her face was going to melt off. It was from shock and through sheer force of will that she didn't scream out in pain.

Right when she thought she couldn't take it anymore the pain stopped. Her whole body started to shake and shiver as the heat that felt like it was burning away her face was gone. "Your body is in shock from the procedure. It will take several hours for the shivering to subside and your face will need to be bandaged for the next week," one of the professionals announced as they removed the machine from over her face. "Also your depth perception will be very off until your bandages come off as you can't use your other eye for that week. Once the bandages are off though, it will take time for your eyes to readjust."

"I I I d-d-don't un-un-understand?" Elsa was barely able to stutter out the words with the shivering. She was completely confused.

"You can't ever return to Elysium or a Castle, but you are released from duty Elsa. There is a ship on the landing pad that will take you to one of the outer planets in the Alliance. Thank you for your service," the other professional announced.

This confused her even more. There was no way out of being a Ward of the State. It was a permanent job and once you were marked with the Ward symbol there was no way to undo it. The guards had to nearly pick her up as the shivers and shakes made it almost impossible to move. They pretty much dragged her to the landing pad.

"There is a civilian transport ship here. It has a medical bay where you will stay until you arrive or your bandages can come off. They have received instructions for your care," the medical person spoke again. She had a million questions, but couldn't get any words to leave her chattering teeth. The guards dragged her up the ramp of the ship and turned right as they got on the ship. The medical bay was in a very similar location as Aren's, but she couldn't see or understand much else as it seemed the procedure also rattled her brain. It was like when she had a concussion grenade go off near her.

She was gently lowered onto the bed of the medical bay. She could hear people talking, but couldn't understand them over the sound of her teeth chattering. She closed her good eye and tried to get her senses under control like she was trained. It was training to recover from a concussion blast of some sort and it started to work eventually.

Her shivering slowed and she was finally able to feel more then cold. The ship was moving and she could feel that someone was near her. She slowly opened her good eye and was shocked. If she didn't just have the feeling that her face was being melted off, she would have called it the shock of her life. Two faces that she was intimately familiar with were looking down on her. One face had a lot of freckles, blue eyes a reddish blond hair with two braids over each shoulder. The other a green hued digital face, green digital eyes and long hair permanently tucked behind two green ears that had data moving down them.

"W-w-what i-i-is g-g-going o-o-on," she asked as she was still confused.

They both smiled and Anna said "Don't worry we have got this under control."

"Just lay back and relax. You have some healing to do," Aren answered with a huge smile of her own.

* * *

A little over a week later Elsa was staring at her reflection in the mirror. It was strange as if she was looking at a stranger in the mirror. Then a face she did know showed up and Anna lay her head on Elsa's shoulder. "You just look like you have a sun burn now," Anna said with a smile.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it," Elsa replied as she brought her fingers up and touched her right cheek. Only pink tender skin is now where once a large black S once sat. She had thought the mark was permanent for life, but it seemed that Anna and Aren had found a clause that would allow a Ward of the State to be released from duty.

Of course they had to forge several documents and hack several accounts of high ranking members of all three branches in order to make it possible, but they did it. Here they were on Aren flying at Hyperspace towards an unknown location. Elsa completely released from her duties as a Ward.

"I'm sure you will get used to it. If not I'll just hide all the mirrors and just say that you look amazing all the time," Anna replied as she stepped in front of the mirror. She then laid her arms on Elsa's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. She gladly accepted the kiss. It was something she thought that would never happen again.

"So what now?" Aren asked from a holo across the room from them.

"Well you left me with enough credits that we could buy a house on any planet and retire," Anna answered after they finished their kiss. She didn't take her arms down, but she did shift her weight back away so they weren't so face to face.

"I can't live in a house," Aren replied.

"Good point," Anna replied as she pressed her lips together in thought.

"I don't think I could truly settle down in one location. I wouldn't know what to do with myself," Elsa confessed truthfully as she always would around Anna. "Plus we can't live our whole lives on the amount of credits I transferred we would have to eventually get jobs."

"I can do computer work from any ware and get paid handsomely for it," Anna replied.

"I'm not house wife," Elsa joked with a smirk on her face.

"I'd like to see Elsa try and cook," Aren replied with a smile and a laugh. She then said "We could just fly around for a while and then become bounty hunters in the outer systems. The two of you could easily catch anyone in the galaxy if you two set your minds too it.

"That sounds like the best idea yet," Elsa replied.

"It does sound good, but let's first take a small vacation and go to some warm planet with lots of nice beaches," Anna answered and Elsa nodded her head with a smile. She looked down at the arms laid on her shoulders and saw Anna's mark on her forearm. The mark brought a smile to Elsa's face as she grabbed Anna's arm and brought their arms together. The snow flake was once again complete and Elsa knew that the mark meant that they were meant to be together.

* * *

That is it everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story. I will putting all my in process Fanfictions on hold until after Novel November. I'm going to attempt to write an original fiction. It will be similar to my others as it will host two main female characters that will fall in love.

This is my first attempt at it so we will see how it goes.

Thanks for reading Kain.

Deviant Art:

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


End file.
